Réquiem por la vida que dejaste
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Saber el final desde el principio, no te prepara para él. Cap. 11. Adiós.
1. Kai

Kaixo!

* * *

**Kai x Retomando lo que dejaste x Decisiones**

* * *

Quiero que entiendas todo lo que te estoy diciendo, cualquier duda, pregunta o cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para escuchar, lo que tengas que decir…- dijo el hombre con los lentes un poco fuera de su lugar.

-Nada- dijo el otro.

-Pero… entiendes la importancia de lo que acabo de decirte.-

-Por completo-

-Realmente _monsieur_, quiero que sepas que no es que me guste repetirlo, pero si necesitas que te repita alguna parte, si con eso te hago reconsiderar.-

-Nada, entendí.-

-Tienes que considerar lo que te propongo. Puede haber algo mas.-

-Puede… nada seguro.-

El hombre bajó la cabeza un tanto apenado de su propia ignorancia. No pudo insistir ya nada. Miro al joven hombre frente a él, si no había modo de hacerlo cambiar de decisión, entendió que el chico quería salir de ahí. –Cualquier cosa mas que pueda hacer por ti.-

-Ya nada- dijo pausadamente y cerrando los ojos. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para despedirse y se levantó.

El hombre se recargó por completo en el respaldo de su sillón de piel, el material al recibir la presión liberó un chillante sonido, el único que prosiguió una vez que el visitante salió cerrando la puerta, se quitó los lentes y su mano recurrió a su bolsillo en búsqueda de su pañuelo, se secó el sudor y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, lo miró y sonrío, los años no convierten a las cosas en fáciles, algunas si, pero no todas.

La triste sonrisa desapareció, miró la foto sobre su escritorio, habían sido amigos por muchos años, en el retrato estaban él, y la fugaz feliz familia que había tenido aquel que salió, volteó el portarretrato, una pena que todo terminara así, una verdadera lástima. Finalmente su mirada reposó en el vidrio con forma rectangular a modo de adorno en la esquina de su escritorio, las dos serpientes enroscadas decían un mensaje que él sentía, no pudo cumplir esa vez.

Afuera, el joven caminaba con los ojos cerrados aún, los abrió y sintió un mareo que lo obligó a sentarse en un sillón en el pasillo, agachó la cabeza para aligerar la terrible sensación, colocó sus manos para sostener su cabeza, se sentía aún sacudido y turbado por lo que había escuchado, lo había imaginado pero no se comparaba con oírlo confirmado.

Suspiró y viró la mirada a su reloj, era muy temprano como para dar por terminado su día, se recargó y con la mirada en el techo, la mano sujetando su teléfono y la otra en un papel se puso a meditar, sobre lo que había que hacer a partir de ahora. Se quedó sentado unos minutos hasta que la sensación se disipó, se levantó y continuó caminando por el blanco pasillo hasta que llegó a las puertas automáticas, la recepcionista agitó la mano despidiéndose, él solo le dio una mirada y una sonrisa fingida.

Regresó a casa, la enorme estructura de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y con impecable exterior, en el patio podían verse aún unos juegos infantiles, ya un poco oxidados por la falta de uso, él al verlos se recordó que tenía que mandar a quitarlos; siempre se decía eso pero nunca lo hacía.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ya se había ido la servidumbre, el olor de la comida aún caliente reposando sobre la barra de la cocina le revolvió el estomago, subió a su habitación. Entre el silencio del vacío en la casa, la madera del piso crujió al pasar sobre ella y encendió la tv, ignorándola abrió su agenda, buscó algunos nombres y teléfonos, direcciones que reunió y copió el archivo en la computadora de mano que jamás soltaba, se sentó en la cama extendiendo un mapa.

De entre una maraña de telas debajo de la cama, salió un alargado animal, blanco como la nieve pero de ojos rojo intenso, el hombre lo miró.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- dijo.

El animal subió hasta sus hombros y le resopló en el oído haciéndole cosquillas, le daba la bienvenida. –Quizá eso sea un sí, me pregunto como me recibirán…-

Kai tomó la computadora y se recostó en la cama, mientras continuaba mirando el mapa y las direcciones que no había actualizado en casi cuatro años. China, Japón, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Australia, muchos lugares que visitar, mucha gente con quien reencontrarse tras tanto tiempo. Palabras que ofrecer, reclamaciones que recibir, y una noticia que aún no se animaba a dar.

La alarma del reloj no lo despertó, por que no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, entre nerviosismo y angustia, apenas comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos un pensamiento o un recuerdo venían a atormentar su cabeza. Se levantó sacudido de nuevo por la migraña no declarada y las náuseas, se sentó en la cama y sujetó su cabeza. Miró al buró al lado de la cama, una foto y caras sonrientes. –Vamos-

El hurón salió de nuevo de debajo de la cama, subió al hombro de Kai y éste salió por la puerta, desayunó y subió al carro. Se quedó sosteniendo el volante, el hurón había tomado lugar en el asiento trasero y mientras se restregaba contra el respaldo del mismo gruñó.

-Ya… ya…- Kai sonrió un poco –vamos.-

El eterno sol del ártico se asomaba entre las nubes, era la época del año donde nunca se ocultaba. Dio un par de rodeos a la ciudad de Reykiavik que se había convertido en su refugio, en un café del centro, se detuvo para hacer un par de llamadas y finalizar los toques a su plan de viaje.

-El avión lo esperará a las doce, señor.-

-Perfecto-

-¿Puedo preguntar hacia dónde va?-

-No, no te interesa.- finalizó él con un tono completamente helado. El interlocutor ya no preguntó mas por respeto y cuerda prudencia.

Kai cerró los ojos abrumado por la penetrante mezcla de olores del local, tenía casi dos semanas que no había ido al centro y parecía haberse desacostumbrado a ello, le dio el último par de sorbos al té que tenía al frente y guardó los restos del pan envueltos en una servilleta en su bolsa. Regresó al carro y le dio la servilleta al hurón que aguardaba con calmada paciencia a Kai, de inmediato los devoró y lo miró. –De regreso, tengo lo que necesito.-

Se pasó el resto del día empacando, como desde hacia dos meses, mantenía apagadas las luces en su remota casa a las orillas de la ciudad, no hacía falta energía eléctrica mas que para los calefactores que mantenían habitable la casa. Él no requirió de mucho para armar su equipaje, su computadora, su agenda, un poco de ropa, cámara, un libro con fotografías en el interior, cosas con las que había viajado antes de que se volviera prácticamente un ermitaño.

Acabó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco del guisado de reno que la señora Idvörj le preparó como comida del día, una gran taza de chocolate y subió a la terraza. Abrió de par en par las puertas, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera y disfrutó de su cena y el paisaje ante él, blanco y verde se entremezclaban. Apenas y probó la comida, la bebida fue lo único que desapareció. Deleitándose con cada segundo al sentir el tibio líquido calentar su cuerpo, se sentó sobre el barandal de la terraza, cerró los ojos contemplando el sol descendiendo en su punto más bajo entre los árboles, imaginando cuando en la época opuesta del año se inundaba la noche de luces boreales que teñían de colores el cielo.

Ahora si, durmió en esa postura recostada sobre el grueso barandal de madera, la temperatura descendió al punto cercano a la congelación, pero él no lo sintió, envuelto en su ropa térmica. Soñó con caras que creyó nunca vería con tanto ánimo de nuevo, recuerdos de viejos y buenos tiempos, cuando la vida le había sonreído y le había dado todo. Todo lo que nunca había ambicionado estuvo en sus manos y fue alejado de él, por obra suya y del destino.

Despertó después de varias horas, un poco atontado por el sueño tan profundo que había tenido y la aparente falta de costumbre a él. Miró su reloj y adivinó que era lo siguiente antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto. Caminó aún aletargado hasta la casa más cercana, después de media hora arribó a una minúscula casa enmedio del bosque, entre ruidos de renos y perros, Kai llamó a la puerta. Un muchacho como de quince años acudió al llamado, sus ojos azules primero denotaron miedo y después sorpresa –Sr. Hiwatari ¿pasa algo?-

-Tu madre, Otto ¿dónde está?-

-Permítame, pase por favor.- Dijo Otto con nerviosa hospitalidad.

Kai tuvo que acceder viendo la actitud del muchacho, él lo guió hasta la sala y le dijo que pronto la llamaría -…no tardará.- escuchó al chico decir mientras se asomaba por la ventana. Kai no le puso mucha atención, entretenido con el decorado de la casa, considerando la lejanía con la ciudad más cercana, la familia Idvörj se jactaba de equilibrar las comodidades modernas y la tradicional vida del ártico. Entre televisión, calefactor y estufa de gas, se encontraban pieles de zorro, astas de venado como trofeo de cacerías, incluso una piel de oso polar daba la bienvenida a la estancia.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y no había señales de la mujer, Otto se dio cuenta que Kai parecía inquieto –Lo siento señor, está ayudando a los renos a parir, hay tres que lo necesitaron y mi padre está en la ciudad. Hubo complicaciones con una.-

Kai se levantó de inmediato -¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? La iré a ver, no le quitaré tiempo.- dijo y sin esperar que el muchacho le dijera por donde salió por la puerta trasera, delante de ella un enorme establo y un pequeño techado, ignorando los furiosos ladridos de los perros hizo su camino hasta donde estaba la mujer. La halló cargando un pequeño reno, al ver a Kai casi lo suelta y corrió a su encuentro.

-Sr. Hiwatari, jamás me dijo Otto de quien se trataba. Me disculpo, permíta…-

-No importa, esto es más importante, solo vine a decirte que me ausentaré un tiempo, necesito que…- fue interrumpido por los cuasi alaridos de otra hembra que se revolcaba en el piso, la mujer cerró los ojos y sujetó con fuerza a la cría en brazos. Kai sabía que la señora sería capaz de dejar morir a la hembra para no interrumpirlo en su conversación, pero también sabía de la enorme importancia que tenían esos animales para ellos y de la pérdida que representaría una madre y una cría muertas, así que maldiciendo la consideración que había adquirido hacia esas personas, se quitó los guantes y la sudadera, brincó las rejas que lo separaban de la mujer y le dijo –tú me dirás que hacer.-

La señora Idvörj parpadeó solo un segundo, dejó la cría al lado de su madre y corrió junto a la otra hembra, después de un grupo de instrucciones, entre ella y Kai realizaron el trabajo. El pequeño reno se levantó entre extraños ruidos buscando la protectiva presencia de la madre, Kai se lavó las manos y salió del establo seguido por la mujer.

-Muchísimas gracias, pensé que íbamos a perder a esa cría.- Volteó mirando con dulzura a las madres atendiendo a sus pequeños seres.

-No importa, como te decía. Necesito que te encargues de la casa en mi ausencia, será más larga que la última.- Dijo Kai ya envuelto de nuevo en su sudadera.

-Seguro señor, si requiere que Otto o Yves se queden allá.-

-Será lo ideal. Lo necesario para la manutención y su pago estará puntual como cada mes.-

-Sabe que no lo hacemos por eso.-

-Lo que sea, si hiciera falta mas o hay algún imprevisto, éste es el número de mi contador en Londres, estará de inmediato aquí.- Dijo él extendiéndole una tarjeta.

-Si no es mucha intromisión ¿puedo preguntar a dónde va?- dijo la mujer con el tono y el suficiente respeto como para saber que Kai le respondería.

-A encontrar unos viejos conocidos.- dijo secamente y se daba a vuelta, la mujer no lo dudó y le dio un abrazo con semejante carga de alegría que él se quedó perplejo.

-Me alegro por usted, y suerte.-

Kai la alejó lo más rápido y sutilmente que pudo, se dio la vuelta completamente y se alejó levantando el brazo a modo de despedida sin decir mas.

Le tomó casi una hora el regreso a su casa, la turbulencia de los aromas y el espacio abierto de nuevo le hicieron sentirse mareado, necio como siempre, se negó a sentarse y esperar se le pasara, así que continuó su camino con paso más lento. Al entrar a la casa, culminó los últimos detalles antes de su salida. El hurón que estaba lo esperaba en el sillón más mullido de la sala, al escucharlo se levantó despertándose. Kai le sonrío y agitó la mano llamándolo –Momento de irnos.-

Kai extendió una jaula, el hurón de inmediato se metió entre los cojines del sillón. Kai levantó los ojos ya acostumbrado a esas reacciones, la bajó y se sentó en el sillón, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. El silencio comenzó a ser desplazado por sonidos apagados y risas perdidas, cosas que creía ya no existían ahí, no supo si fue el recuerdo o eso que a veces la señora Idvörj decía, que había espíritus en la casa, se rió con sus locas ideas y se dejó hundirse en un sueño ligero, que desapareció con el primer sonido del reloj, pronto a dar la alarma.

Eran las diez con treinta, metió sus cosas al auto, cerró todas las puertas y salió con el hurón en los hombros. Condujo hasta el aeropuerto, exacto a las doce, escuchó las indicaciones que su avión había llegado. Recibió los corteses saludos de la tripulación y el capitán, le pidió a la sobrecargo una aspirina y le dio las últimas indicaciones al piloto, se acomodó en el sillón esperando que los efectos de la aspirina combinados con el par de calmantes que él ya había previamente ingerido le llegaran, el viaje en avión no tenía que hacerlo despierto, o malas cosas podían suceder.

Después de algunas horas y un poco de problemas para el aterrizaje a causa del clima, tuvieron que hacer escala en Estocolmo. Un par de horas y les dieron el permiso para despegar, para llegar a su destino final, Helsinki, Finlandia.

A su llegada, percibió que había dos grupos que lo recibían. Sus empleados y unos reporteros, al parecer la noticia de su regreso al mundo de los vivos parecía haberse diseminado. Uno de los empleados se acercó a él –Señor ¿qué quiere que les digamos?-

-Qué no es cierto, que sigo sin querer saber nada del mundo.- Dijo con sarcasmo pero con un dejo de amargura.

-Señor ¿qué hará a partir de aquí?- dijo una de las secretarias.

-Rentaré un carro, y cuando necesite de nuevo el avión me comunicaré con ustedes.-

-Cree usted¿es prudente que siga sin dar algún comunicado? Han pasado casi dos años.-

Kai miró a la mujer pero no le dijo nada, siguiendo su camino hacia la puerta. –Que sigan pensando que estoy loco.- Salió por la puerta, y buscó en el directorio una agencia de renta de autos. Esperó un par de horas, y salió por la puerta trasera para evitar los reporteros que seguramente por ahí rondaban aún.

Se había cortado el cabello casi al ras de la cabeza, había eliminado casi todo rastro de su antigua imagen, y eso, aunque había sido una señal de duelo mostrando que cortaba con lo que había pasado antes del accidente, también le ayudó a no ser reconocido por nadie, su imagen pública se había quedado con el aspecto anterior y nadie, nadie además de sus empleados más allegados y una persona, eran capaces de identificarlo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle con rumbo a la agencia, una mujer tiró de su brazo y lo acercó a ella. –Sabía que los rumores no eran falsos.-

Kai reconoció a la chica –Oficialmente si.-

-Como sea, te encontré, creo saber a que viniste aquí, yo también tengo unos asuntos aquí y en Kemi, pero en cuanto termines te espero en mi casa, por el momento está en Inari, sé que la hallarás sin duda.-

-No pienso ir hasta allá.-

-Sé lo que pasó, por eso estoy aquí y estaré allá. Recuérdalo.- La mujer agitó la mano y se perdió entre la gente, Kai no respondió la despedida y se continuó caminando entre las calles. Después de hacer un trato con el responsable de la agencia, subió a la nueva adquisición, una jeep Patriot negra, que reflejó el sol durante su camino hasta Varkaus, a varios kilómetros al nororiente de la capital finlandesa. La ciudad se localizaba en medio de una región de grandes lagos, no era grande y parecía igual que todas ahí, pero esa tenía un significado especial, ahí había ocurrido el accidente.

Los familiares de los demás habían mandado a levantar un pequeño mausoleo y en una placa grabaron los nombres de sus muertos, pero él se había negado a apoyar semejante acción y a que se inscribieran los nombres de quienes él perdió. Él no era creyente de ningún credo religioso y simplemente estaba ahí por que se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Sé que no es fin de mes, pero estaré de viaje y no creo estar de regreso para entonces, ni siquiera sé si pueda estarlo para el siguiente mes, o en cuanto tiempo estaré de nuevo aquí, así que no quiero que se molesten, saben que nunca he faltado, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo… de cualquier modo, nos veremos pronto. Saludos.- se dio media vuelta sin dejar nada mas que sus saludos, se dio cuenta que había un ramo de flores algo marchitas, ella había estado ya antes ahí, y regresó al carro, se rascó la nariz queriendo contener la sensación que siempre que estaba ahí renacía en su pecho, recuerdos de una pérdida doble. Con los ojos húmedos miró por el retrovisor al animal –Listo, vámonos.-

Condujo hasta Oulu, al lado de la costa, ahí hizo varias compras y pasó la noche en un hotel sin haber tomado una decisión respecto al siguiente paso, inicialmente planeaba volar directo a Rusia, pero ahora considero una nueva planeación recordando la frase que una vez intercambiaron 'Estaré ahí solo cuando me necesites'.

Le llevó casi cuatro días llegar hasta la lejana región donde se localizaba Inari, en el extremo norte del país, era un pueblo, donde se albergaban algunos pescadores y gente de paso, en el centro preguntó por la casa que buscaba.

-¿Massar-E-Shariff?- preguntó con duda, había sido terrible no saber el idioma local, pero para su suerte el primer apellido de ella era único en esa región, y encontró una pequeña comunidad de migrantes rusos, no era extraño estando a pocos kilómetros de la frontera rusa.

-Si, en las orillas del pueblo por el norte- dijo el hombre de abultada barba café en fluido ruso que Kai entendió a la perfección. Asintió y ya sobre el carro maldijo la distancia –Cuando dijiste que querías ir al norte, lo dijiste en serio.- Dijo para si.

Entre casas desperdigadas por la orilla del lago del mismo nombre que la ciudad fue preguntando de una en una, una mujer le señaló una construcción azul al lado de un pequeño afluente, se acercó con cautela aún inseguro si era lo que quería, pero no halló modo de dar la vuelta.

La casa era mediana, rodeada de pasto y nieve, por un lado tenía un pequeño río y al frente el lago rodeado de pinos. Un gran perro que parecía lobo dormitaba en la entrada. El hurón sobre su hombro se empezó a poner nervioso pero Kai siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta, presionó el timbre. El perro levantó la cabeza con pereza, y se volvió a dormir. Pasó un rato y nadie acudía a la puerta, Kai presintió que eso era una señal de que no debía estar ahí, se dio la vuelta justo cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta.

-Lo lamento, estaba tomando un baño. Bienvenido.- Escuchó la voz de la mujer.

Kai volteó y no pudo evitar compartir una versión más pequeña de la sonrisa que la chica de ojos negros le daba. -Vita-

* * *

Odin: 4/08/MMVII 

Ikusi arte


	2. Vita

Kaixo! primero que nada... mil disculpas por haber dejado el primer capítulo así sin nada mas que el contenido, pero fue por curiosidad... en fin. Aquí está el segundo, este fic lo actualizaré solo cada 4 de mes, así que les pido infinita paciencia para las actualizaciones... como saben no acostumbro dejar mucho tiempo sin nada, pero... aquí si me lo tomaré.

Millones de gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews, que ya respondí, creo que ésta será la historia que mejor he estado cuidando, espero no les decepcione, no será un KaiOC, ni un KaiHil, y sin embargo habrá de ambos... o algo así.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, situaciones, ideas y OC's quizá si, pero a quien le interesa.

* * *

**Vita, la que estará ahí solo cuando se le necesite x Confianza x Es bueno saberte aquí. **

**(El dolor compartido… ese que nos hizo unir caminos) **

Flashback

Llantos, gritos, abrazos y lágrimas, todos compartidos y fundidos en un solo sentimiento, el dolor, y unido a una causa, la pérdida, el dolor de una pérdida compartida entre varias personas que abarrotaban la pequeña sala de espera de la Consultora _Svarthenzen_ socia de la firma dueña del avión accidentado.

Él acababa de entrar. Estaba estático en el marco de las puertas corredizas, flanqueadas por un pesado grupo de policías que trataban de mantener a raya al cuantioso grupo de reporteros y curiosos que querían saber algo mas del accidente, que había sido noticia apenas la madrugada de ese día.

Se sintió jalado a un sueño o una pesadilla, un extraño mundo alterno donde el dolor, la furia y el miedo eran los principales dirigentes. –Sr. Hiwatari- se oyó una voz anónima entre un pequeño grupo que salía de una sala de juntas.

–Está aquí- dijo alguien mas.

Él no respondió, aprisa se desplazó a donde se localizaba un panel plagado de fotografías, queriendo negar la irrechazable verdad, él estaba muerto. Al no hallar fotografía alguna de él, un pequeño velo de esperanza cayó en su abrumado cerebro, quizá la noticia no era cierta. Aferrado a la endeble idea buscó alguna señal de ella entre las imágenes de cuerpos ensangrentados. Nada.

-Señor, quizá deba venir con nosotros.-

-_Где?_- dijo con la mirada escudriñando cada esquina del panel.

-No aparecerá ahí… no lo creímos prudente. Además, no sería agradable para usted ver lo poco que quedó.-

Lo poco que quedó.

No aparecerá.

No estaba.

Se había ido

-_Она?_- preguntó queriendo saber algo de la otra persona, la que al menos sabía no estaba muerta.

-Ella… ella… está en urgencias, fue de los pocos sobrevivientes…-

La pequeña luz de nuevo se encendió en el mundo de tinieblas en que él mismo se había hundido.

-Pero…-

Pero…

Pero… algo iba a pasar.

-Pero…- repitió mirando para otro lado, hacia los dolientes que se abrazaban conforme veían las fotografías o leían los nombres de sus conocidos. Los que se habían ido.

Había parejas, niños, ancianos, unos a lado de otros. No necesariamente compartían la sangre de sus venas, pero si la desgracia que había acaecido. Mientras el hombre le daba un minucioso reporte médico del estado de ella, él se quedó mirando a una persona sentada en el piso, casi al frente de él. Con el cabello envuelto en una pañoleta, los ojos rojos del llanto, los puños cerrados de la rabia y su boca moviéndose lanzando palabras de reproche, a quién? No lo supo, hasta que se concentró en sus palabras.

-Maldito, no cumpliste, hice todo lo necesario para conseguirlo, estoy prácticamente muerta para todos allá… por ti, y no pudiste, no pudiste continuar con tu palabra… terminaste aquí por qué tuviste que terminar aquí?-

Al hombre que ella había perdido.

Su concentración regresó al hombre ante él. Y las palabras de 'estado crítico' 'coma' lo separaron por completo de la chica que lloraba su pérdida.

-Dónde está?-

-De inmediato lo llevaremos.- Le dijo una joven mujer mientras salía por una de las puertas laterales, él se quedó detenido, mirando de nuevo la escena de la gente y específicamente a la joven que ya no decía nada, solo miraba entre lágrimas una foto en su mano.

Que envidia, que envidia el poder expresarse así, el poder canalizar todo lo que se construía en su interior de ese modo. Si tan solo él hubiera podido.

Fin flashback

…

Ella se restregaba el cabello envuelto en una toalla, entraba de nuevo a la casa y dejaba la puerta abierta para que él entrara. Cuando ingresó a la construcción, lo recibió el inusual aroma que siempre la acompañaba, canela y esa extraña sensación de tierras lejanas. En otras condiciones y ocasiones, eso no había sido mucho problema, pero ahora su estomago y cabeza respondieron como lo habían venido haciendo desde Islandia, un estrujamiento en sus entrañas y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta y lo miró preocupada pero sin saber que hacer, él solo movió un poco la mano izquierda y con la otra se frotaba la frente. Ya pasaría. Lo único que a ella se le ocurrió fue darle un vaso con agua y una mirada de preocupación.

-Qué hacías en Helsinki?- le preguntó él cuando dejaba el vaso en la mesa de la sala y tomaban asiento.

-Te lo dije, oí que venías, hablé con Brodoteau, ya sé lo que pasa.-

-Por qué?-

-No recuerdas que fuiste tú quien me lo presentó?- finalizó ella sabiendo que no era buena idea para nadie el ahondar en ese tema. Se quedaron en silencio por cinco minutos esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero cuando supieron que no habría mas palabras ella se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina. –Es hora de la comida. Qué quieres? Hay… pescado, foca o pollo.-

Kai no lo pensó ni un minuto –Pollo, no lo he comido en mucho tiempo.-

-Seguro- Vita sonrió animada –Te importaría preparar café y una ensalada mientras preparo lo demás?-

No volvieron a hablar, en silencio prepararon todo y comieron. Después de eso se desplazaron a la parte superior de la casa, específicamente a un cuarto de mediano tamaño, pero completamente vacío. Una enorme alfombra persa era lo único que hacía contacto con el piso, dos de las paredes eran completamente de cristal, como dos inmensos ventanales, de otra de las paredes pendían cuadros, pinturas y grabados, él reconoció réplicas de importantes obras maestras de varios pintores, se detuvo y sonrió con una puesta entre 'El Grito' de Munch, y el panel del Infierno de 'El Jardín de las Delicias' de El Bosco. 'Kakendemoníaco' una retorcida figura de triángulos multicolores y un maniático ojo en la parte superior, que le recordó la cara que ella puso cuando él se la regaló. La otra pared estaba literalmente tapizada de fotografías, recortes de periódico y pedazos de papel con notas, ésta le llamó mas la atención, y mientras la recorría, ella le dijo.

-Siempre quise un lugar así, nunca antes había podido tenerlo te gusta?-

Él recorría de aquí a allá el muro –Si, me gusta.-

Ella se acostó en la alfombra, y le invitó a acompañarla. Él no dudó y se acomodó a su lado viendo el lago ante ellos. –Es como tú lo imaginaste.-

Ella se rió –Como se la había pedido. Viste la foto dónde estábamos en _Ayer's Rock_?-

-Si, estás con él.-

-También tengo una de ellos, mira, debajo del recorte de las ruinas en Irán, la encontré en un periódico.- ella señaló al panel. Pero él no pudo voltear, no quiso ver de nuevo los dos rostros que aún acudían a él en sueños o pesadillas. Solo asintió y continuó viendo a través de los cristales.

Se hizo silencio por otro rato, al fin él habló –Necesito ir a ver a unos viejos conocidos, yo…-

-Quieres que vaya contigo?-

Kai se pausó por un momento –No necesito ayuda, pero sería buena la compañía.-

-Claro que no la necesitas, pero voy contigo, aprovecho que tengo cosas pendientes fuera de aquí.-

Él ya no le dijo nada, solo levantó los ojos, siempre era de ese modo. Ella quizá no lo aceptaría libremente pero iría a donde fuera que él le pidiera, obviamente cuando él la necesitara. Vita nunca iría solo por el placer de acompañarlo, iba por que era requerida. Pasaba lo mismo con él. Tenían la extraña habilidad de leer las intenciones de la otra persona. Jamás por placer, solo por petición.

-Cuándo quieres irte?-

-Tres días.-

Ella asintió y se giró, casi sobre él. -Qué crees tú que pudo haber pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras condiciones? Pudo haber sido lindo… no?... no-

-Por supuesto que no. No nos hubiéramos soportado desde la primer semana… y… yo la conocí antes, e…- él se detuvo.

-E hiciste una promesa, a ella y a ti.- Ella se recostó sobre él.

-_Да_, además…-

-Para que destruir una gran amistad?- ella lo miró a la cara.

-O lo que sea que tú y yo tengamos.- Rió Kai.

-Si, pero me conoces, soy una guerrera adicta a pelear batallas perdidas.-

-Lo que digas- él sonrió.

Ella también sonrió y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. Descansaron por horas y horas en ese cuarto. Él fue el primero en despertar, haciéndola a un lado, salió y se dio un baño, refrescado por la sensación de limpieza, recorrió la casa. Ya un poco adaptado al olor que al principio le sacudió tanto, se rió de la extraña decoración, entendía por que la casa de la chica era tan conocida en el pueblo, no solo su nombre y apellidos eran inusuales ahí, su casa se resumía en una palabra, 'exótico'. Motivos árabes, se entremezclaban con piezas venidas de varias culturas a lo largo del planeta, era el reflejo de esa mujer. Un rompecabezas, cuyas piezas se hallaban regadas por el planeta y que jamás podían llegar a encajar bien. Aunque no todos entendían, él lo hacía, por que también era su caso. Solo que no tan radical como el de ella.

Se le ocurrió preparar el desayuno, y mientras bajaba a la cocina se acordó del hurón, un poco apenado de haberlo olvidado por completo lo halló dormitando en uno de los sillones, sobre un cojín con cascabeles. El animal con el ruido de Kai al acercarse despertó y gruñó, denotando su molestia de no haber sido alimentado la noche anterior. Pero a Kai no le molestó mucho, nunca había sido de una de sus actividades favoritas. Con flojera buscó un pedazo de carne del refrigerador, se la dio y salió de la casa.

El viento agitó los árboles, miró el reloj y se acercó al agua del pequeño arroyo, después al lago, era una propiedad envidiable, aunque la localización estaba muy al norte para su gusto, le agradaba el ambiente. –Es bonito, verdad? Fue lo único que me heredó la abuela Dresner, supongo que pensó que jamás le daría uso, ya sabes que le gustaba molestarme.- Ella se asomaba desde la gran ventana abierta del cuarto donde habían dormido.

-Pues te dio un buen hogar.-

Ella no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con ello –Una gran casa si, pero aún no es mi hogar. Harás el desayuno, yo te prepararé un cuarto, no quiero ni creo que quieras pasar todas las noches conmigo.- Ella cerró la ventana riéndose.

Él solo negó, molesto con la insinuaciones de Vita. Regresó a la casa y, disminuyendo las náuseas con un par de pastillas, hizo lo mejor posible con todo lo que había en la cocina. Cosa nada fácil, puesto que ni él cocinaba, ni conocía buena parte de lo que se hallaba ahí.

Vita sacaba cobijas y abría las ventanas del cuarto que eligió para él, estaba al lado del suyo, y era el único en donde había suficiente mobiliario como para simular una habitación. Mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas para hacer un poco agradable el lugar, miró la mochila con la que Kai había llegado, se sentó y tembló un poco por la situación. Se recostó en la cama con el aroma de la carne de foca aderezada con algo que olía como pimienta picando su nariz, extraña e incitante, era lo que le gustaba de la esporádica cocina de Kai.

Regresó al cuarto de grandes ventanas, en una pequeña esquina donde había un poco de espacio, puso una notita con una tachuela '_Je comence la fin, avec toi… mais seulement toi, seras a lá. _' Sobre la nota, una fotografía, de un hombre de color y ella, abrazados y sonriendo, él sostenía una copa y ella lo rodeaba con un brazo y el otro lo estiraba hacia la cámara, la mano extendida mostrando un anillo en primer plano, un anillo de compromiso.

-Te hubieras alegrado de ver este lugar. Y reirías de verme haciendo lo que he hecho.- Movió la mirada a otro punto de la maraña de imágenes, una borrosa imagen de Kai y ella, en una playa. Era el recorte de un periódico sensacionalista, ella no recortó el encabezado pero lo recordaba bien. 'Oportunista, la ramera que seduce al joven millonario.'

Flashback

La luna roja y el ardiente calor tropical, aunado al alcohol que se consumió esa noche y la frescura del recuerdo, los hicieron perder toda clase de inhibición y consciencia de las acciones, él sujetaba una botella de whisky mientras la abrazaba con el otro brazo, ella cargaba un par de copas en la mano, caminaban por la playa vacía.

Era Brasil y el carnaval de Río, el escenario perfecto para quien quiere olvidar todo, y no quiere saber nada del mañana, solo vivir el momento. Justo lo que esos dos buscaban.

Los empleados del exclusivo hotel donde se habían hospedado tuvieron que ir a pedirles se recluyeran en sus cuartos, por consejo del gerente. Kai los ignoró alejándolos con una simple amenaza de exigir su despido, Vita miraba con ojos desenfocados todo. –Esto es aburrido… tengo una idea.-

Kai trató de concentrar su mirada en ella –Propón…-

-Vamos- ella lo jaló y se fueron al carro que habían rentado, el chofer esperaba paciente a un lado. Preguntó a donde iban.

-Largo- dijo Kai con autoridad. Tal, que el hombre retrocedió, aunque estaba preocupado de la enorme imprudencia de que condujera en ese estado, el miedo de perder su empleo o algo peor, fue mayor. Le entregó las llaves y se retiró.

-No, conduciré yo. Tú no estás en buen estado.- Ella le quitó las llaves.

-Y tú si?-

Vita dejó escapar una carcajada y ya apeada al volante, le abrió la otra puerta, milagrosamente llegaron a su destino, o al menos a un sitio lejos del hotel, por que con semejantes niveles de alcohol difícilmente ella distinguía un lugar de otro. Llegaron a la conglomeración de gente en pleno desfile, se dejaron seguir llevando por la embriaguez de todo. Que poco a poco se fue disipando, la noche y el alcohol en la sangre.

Ella abrió los ojos y corrió al baño, vomitó y se metió a la regadera abriendo solo el agua fría, la resaca era tal que ni con un baño de diez minutos y tres antiácidos se minimizó, se miró en el espejo, su cabello estaba enmarañado, su maquillaje sin remover la hacía ver como una de esas viejas mujeres que buscan compañía por las noches, se lavó la cara con tanta insistencia hasta que lo único que quedó de color en su cara, fueron las pesadas ojeras que pendían de sus ojos. Salía del baño rascándose la cabeza, preguntándose dónde estaba y como había ido a dar ahí, de pronto vio el desastre que reinaba en el deteriorado cuarto.

En la cama, había alguien. –Ay no, no otra vez.- Pensó angustiada y buscó en su cabeza desesperadamente algún recuerdo, debía ser Kai.

Si, enrollado en la sábana estaba él. -Kai?- llamó con cautela. El otro se volteó, ella insistió hasta que él abrió los ojos perezosamente y, Vita supuso que le pasó lo mismo que a ella. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza.

-_Что? где я… Вита?_- balbuceó el otro sintiéndose en un torbellino.

-Si, aquí estoy. La noche debió haber sido buena- se carcajeó la chica mientras le daba otros antiácidos a él.

-No lo creo, no recuerdo nada.- Rió Kai engullendo el agua. La otra se sentó en la cama, diciéndole solo con la mirada la ira que esas palabras le provocaron. Kai se levantó y ella se recostó, después de repetir la misma rutina que ella en el baño salió y regresó a la cama junto a la joven.

Ninguno se atrevía a reconocer que no sabía exactamente dónde estaban, por qué se habían permitido hacer eso y, que no les había gustado.

-Estamos mal…- susurró ella.

-Tiene que haber un modo de superarlo…- él murmuró. Con la sensación compartida de haber tocado fondo en una caída libre de mucho tiempo.

Volaron a Chiloé, en el extremo sur de Chile, era un lugar opuesto a donde habían estado anteriormente, la calma se respiraba en cada punto. Él rentó una casa en las cercanías del río, les llevó un par de días entender todo lo que habían hecho durante una semana, exhibirse ante el mundo en un vano intento por olvidar la pérdida. Consolándose mutuamente.

Se habían conocido en el funeral. Habían intercambiado impresiones y memorias, al principio él estaba muy reticente a hablar, pero ella lo había doblegado parcialmente con su indiferencia. Hablaron tan poco durante el larguísimo tiempo de espera, ajenos a lo demás que pasaba alrededor que pensaron que hubo una conexión. Habían perdido lo que más querían. Sus heridas eran similares, aunque las de él, un poco más profundas. Era como verse reflejados en un retorcido espejo.

Al tercer día de su estancia en Chiloé, se quedaron hablando un poco de recuerdos y planes, y se avergonzaron de lo que habían hecho. Por que no eran así, habían sido un patético par lamiéndose mutuamente las heridas.

Fue ahí donde llegaron a la conclusión de que sería una traición mutua si intentaban siquiera una relación, era impensable. Así que cada uno continuaría su camino a su modo y superaría sus dolores como pudiera, haciendo un firme trato de estar ahí si la otra persona lo pedía o era obvio que lo necesitara.

Después de ese día, se despidieron y estuvieron en contacto, cuando la situación lo requirió.

Fin flashback

-Estás sorda?- le llamó Kai desde abajo.

La otra salió de sus recuerdos y corrió a comer. De nuevo comieron en silencio, él se sirvió una cantidad mínima y una taza de chocolate. Ella lo contempló con minuciosidad, dándose cuenta de cómo había cambiado.

-Qué te pasa?- dijo Kai un poco molesto de que le viera así.

-Nada, solo que recordé un poco de lo que pasó hace dos años.-

El otro fingió asco –Ni lo menciones.-

-No fue tan malo- Ella rió irónicamente. -Quieres ir al pueblo?-

-Por que no, después sería bueno dar una vuelta en el lago.-

-Perfecto- limpiaron el lugar, y el hurón no quiso quedarse esta vez, apático Kai le permitió subirse en su hombro –no terminas de acostumbrarte a él?- preguntó ella viendo su cara.

-No es eso, solo que a veces si llega a ser molesto.-

-_Monsieur __красные глаза__…_- susurró Vita mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

-Vete al diablo, odio ese sobre nombre-

-No lo decía por ti, sus ojos son más rojos que los tuyos.-

-Él le puso un nombre-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _mister _Khan az Zabib-

-No lo digas en ese tono, se oye aún más extraño de lo que es.-

-Pues no es el único con ese problema, _ok ok, _lo entiendo muy bien. Khan.- Vita rió. Fueron al pueblo a comprar lo que ella necesitaba, y Kai se dio cuenta que ella, aunque no hablaba bien ni ruso ni mucho menos lapón, se daba a entender a medias con todos. Contenta con haber conseguido un descuento extra gracias al coqueteo que le hizo al dependiente del almacén, hicieron un rodeo hasta llegar a un amplio muelle.

-Aquí vive la señora Odvhärt, ella nos prestará una lancha, es medio gruñona pero muy amable. Espera- Una negociación a señas de diez minutos, los dejó con una lancha de buen tamaño y dos panes.

-No entiendo como has sobrevivido aquí.-

-Cállate, tienes lo que querías, además de algo para comer. Por otra parte… yo no tenía otro lado a donde ir.- Dijo ella con un poco de congoja.

Anduvieron a la deriva por casi una hora, él contemplaba el panorama y ella estaba ocupada leyendo una revista y el periódico que compró. –Qué te dijeron ahora?- preguntó él de repente sobresaltándola.

-Quién?-

-No me vengas con eso- él la miró con tal fuerza que ella tuvo que responder con la verdad.

-Fue la segunda vez que me repudiaron, recurrí a la familia de mamá después de que me cancelaron el contrato en Australia. Me dieron el papel de propiedad que me heredó la abuela. Y aquí estoy. Como puedes darte cuenta, estoy bien. Necesitaba el tiempo para pensar, no te necesité. El sobrino de Brodoteau me ha ayudado con algunos encargos para su revista. Con eso me he mantenido.-

-Complicado-

-Pero nada que no haya superado sin tu ayuda.-

Kai asintió y cada uno tomó un remo, era hora de regresar. En la casa, él subió al cuarto diciendo que debía pedir los boletos de avión y dejar unas instrucciones. Pero necesitaba recostarse, el dolor de cabeza no había cedido.

Ella lo imaginó y no le cuestionó, así que se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para el viaje después de hacer algo de comer, partían en dos días y ella tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de dejar esa casa por un tiempo considerable. El momento de dormir llegó, ella no lo llamó a comer esperando que el descanso le hiciera bien, él bajaba cuando ella se iba ya a acostar, le informó dónde estaba la comida y se fue. Kai asintió y se sentó a la mesa disfrutando el ligero sabor del guisado de verduras. Después de lavar los utensilios, le dio otro recorrido a la casa, curioso veía el interior de cada uno de los dos cuartos desocupados del piso.

Parecían vacíos, solo un poco de polvo y unas cuantas cosas en cada rincón, en la parte superior halló su estudio, era el más atestado, no aguantó la curiosidad e inspeccionó el interior. Parecido a la pared del cuarto de la alfombra, había grandes paneles con fotografías y dibujos, en una esquina una pila de libros junto a un librero repleto, en la otra su restirador al lado el escritorio donde podía ver su computadora, pinturas, lápices, y demás herramientas de trabajo.

Había solo un pequeño espacio vacío, en el que había unos bocetos de órganos humanos, así que dedujo que esos eran los encargos de los que hablaba. Ilustraciones para una revista médica. Se asqueó un poco de ver libros de medicina con fotografías, abiertos sobre el restirador y en el piso, su 'fuente de inspiración'. Salió del cuarto y llegó de nuevo al cuarto de la alfombra, y se recostó ahí.

Había dicho la verdad cuando comentó que le gustaba, ella le dijo una vez que ansiaba un cuarto solo para pensar y guardar los recuerdos que no quería mantener por siempre en su cabeza, desde donde pudiera observar lo inmenso que era el mundo y así, entender que los problemas, eran una parte mínima de la vida. Idea muy romántica, pero llevada a la práctica, funcionaba bien.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando se fue a dormir. Y al siguiente día, de nuevo fue el primero en despertar, una vez mas preparó el desayuno, algo ligero y rápido. Ella apareció con aspecto cansado y de mal humor, le dijo que saldría buena parte de la mañana y con el plato en mano salió de la casa.

Después de hacer encargos, arreglos y algunas llamadas, Kai y Vita estuvieron listos para partir al día siguiente desde temprano. Ella fue la última en salir de la casa, dio una última mirada al cuarto de grandes ventanas respirando profundamente, salió de él y se miró en el espejo, soltó su cabello entre rojizo y oscuro, despejándolo solo el mínimo de su cara, se miró un poco pálida, y no quiso ni pensar en como se pondría cuando llegaran a una región más cálida; se acomodó la chamarra y bajó entre brincos la escalera.

Ya en el pórtico, mientras Kai la esperaba en las escaleras, ella le llenó el plato de croquetas al perro que parecía siempre dormir, le rascó la cabeza susurrándole '_Deséame buen viaje_' y siguió a Kai a la camioneta.

-Vas a dejar ahí a tu perro?- preguntó él ya sobre el vehículo.

-No es mío, es de mi vecino, solo que dice que lo deja ahí para que me cuide, pero tengo la impresión que soy yo quien lo cuida.- Rió un poco, cerró la puerta y miró por última vez su casa.

Kai arrancó, fueron dejando atrás la región de Inari, repitió el camino hasta Oulu, de ahí llegaron a Kajaani donde descansaron. Alternando los momentos de manejo, a partir de ahí, en dos días estuvieron en San Petersburgo, lugar de donde partía su avión.

La entrada a la ciudad le sacudió algo a Kai, tenía mas de un año que no pisaba esas tierras, y aunque no estaría mas de cuatro horas ahí, era extraño ver el lugar que tantas veces había visitado con sus amigos, y ahora estar ahí en esas condiciones. Había decidido comprar boletos para un vuelo comercial y así evitarse el alboroto que sucedió en Helsinki, puesto que sabía que en New York, el pequeño tumulto podía ser mucho mayor.

-A quién vamos a ver?- Vita preguntó ya sobre el avión.

-Para qué preguntas si no los conoces?- Kai respondió.

-Curiosidad, en persona no los conozco pero los he visto en muchas fotografías, hasta tengo unas de ellos en mi pared.-

-Sorpréndeme, di que puedes deducirlo. Estados Unidos…- Kai se burló.

La otra repasó en su cabeza una y otra vez los pocos datos que tenía de sus ex compañeros –No tengo idea-

-Mizuhara, Max. Vive con su madre en New York.-

-Por qué él?-

-Tres simples razones, es el que vive más lejos de los demás, es el único que no tiene compromisos con una tercera persona y…-

-Tercera persona?-

-No vive con alguien… o al menos de lo último que supe.-

-Y la tercera razón?-

-Fue el que menos me odió por lo que hice.-

[New York

-Max? hijo arriba, se me hace tarde.- Gritó la mujer rubia, ni sus ojos ni su voz habían perdido chispa o autoridad, aunque su piel si había percibido los estragos del tiempo y la dureza de las malas épocas pasadas, puesto que unas arrugas ya aparecían en sus aún bellas facciones.

-¡Mamá¡Cinco minutos mas!- gritó Max desde su cama.

-Max, por favor, no pienso perder mas tiempo, tengo que llegar al trabajo.-

-Son vacaciones, déjame descansar.-

-Max, ven aquí ¡ahora!- gritó Judy.

Y ante eso Max no pudo, con extrema pereza se despegó de sus adoradas cobijas, y con ganas de quien no quiere hacerlo, bajó al comedor donde su madre lo esperaba con un beso, un 'buenos días' y un par de waffles y cereal. Max balbuceó los 'buenos días' y se sentó a comer, su madre esperaba una respuesta más efusiva, pero se conformó que acudiera a su matutino llamado, aún siendo su cuarto día de vacaciones.

-Qué vas a hacer hoy Max?-

Max preparaba una revoltura de dos clases de mermeladas, mas miel de abeja y arce –Mmm… no estoy seguro, Mariam regresa de su viaje hasta la próxima semana. Alan sigue sin querer hablarme, así que supongo que regresaré a la cama, después jugaré videojuegos, y quizá, vuelva a dormir otro poco.-

-Ah, no señor, usted no va desperdiciar así su día, quiero que limpies ese chiquero que tienes por cuarto, después, lavarás los pisos y harás la comida.-

-¡Mamá! No puedes pedirme que haga todo eso-

-No?-

Max sonrió pensando que la tibia sonrisa llegaría a la boca de su madre, como sucedía cada vez que no podía sostener con él una broma… pero no llegó. Su ceño fruncido, una mirada seria y decidida, por que no había nada de que reírse, era una orden sin objetación.

-Regresaré por la noche, te dejo quince dólares, por favor haz algo decente de comer, no tus rarezas.-

-Creaciones- corrigió Max.

-Como quieras llamarlas, no pierdas el tiempo, y recuerda que no hay nada que negociar en mi orden.-

-Si mamá- Max aplicaba la gelatinosa mezcla entre sus waffles.

Su madre sonrió, esta vez con esa tibieza que Max buscaba, el gesto que Judy tenía no podía describirse de otro modo mas que el de una madre orgullosa, por que sin duda lo estaba. Su hijo había sabido apartarse del mal camino a tiempo, sus amistades no le habían contagiado con sus locas ideas de matrimonio y paternidad, era un estudiante regular, y novio de una linda chica que lo quería mucho, claro que había de que enorgullecerse.

-Me voy, dame un beso- dijo su madre, mientras tomaba las llaves de su carro, Max la recompensó no solo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sino con un fuerte abrazo y un 'cuídate' que casi le saca una lágrima.

Judy salió apresurada mientras Max comía otro par de waffles, terminó y se dirigía de nuevo a dormir cuando las palabras de su amigo Takao lo detuvieron '_Te volverás alguien como yo_'.

Takao las había dicho hace tiempo, según como una maldición, pero era mas una advertencia de que se cuidara, una vez que recibió una estricta orden médica, de someterse a una rigurosa dieta y eliminar los casi treinta kilos que su depresión, la cadena de malos sucesos y la suculenta cocina de su abuelo, le habían hecho aumentar.

Solo se recostó un momento en el sillón para organizarse, decidió que primero limpiaría la casa y después preparar la comida; la gran casa a la que se habían mudado apenas cuatro meses atrás no terminaba de convencerle. Aunque adoraba el gran espacio de su cuarto, el jacuzzi del baño superior, y el gran jardín, no entendía por que vivían en una casa tan grande si solo eran dos personas, y por qué quienes su madre contrató para el mantenimiento y limpieza acudían solo una vez cada semana.

Medio de mala gana comenzó a sacudir un poco de polvo, cuando menos para quitar el exceso. Sonrió al pasar por sus trofeos y fotografías, removió y limpió con calma la fotografía de su difunto padre.

La querida cara y esa sonrisa protectora le hicieron aumentar la propia, regresó la fotografía con extremo cuidado al frente de los demás portarretratos. Continuó sacudiendo por todos lados, tomó una escoba, colocó un disco de su temporal grupo favorito. Bajo la estrepitosa 'Cheated hearts' de los Yeah yeah yeahs, continuó su trabajo.

Barrió, y limpió. Cuando no quedó rastro visible de polvo, se dirigió a su cuarto, corrió las cortinas y abrió las cuatro ventanas para permitir que el aire circulara, entendió por que su madre se refirió así de su cuarto un 'chiquero', no había cerdos corriendo bajo la cama, pero no le sorprendería si hallaba alguna colonia de ratas en algún sitio.

Hizo cuatro pilas, una pequeña de ropa limpia fuera de su lugar, otra de similar tamaño de cosas que jamás debieron haber llegado ahí, y dos gigantes, una de ropa sucia, y otra basura.

Suspiró exhausto, le había tomado casi tres horas todo eso, sacó los dos montones pestilentes; y justo cuando se disponía a colocar la ropa limpia en su lugar, el timbre de la puerta resonó. Confundido miró el reloj, apenas sobrepasaba el medio día, no esperaba visitas, el cartero no tocaba el timbre.

Descendió y bajando el estruendoso volumen abrió la puerta de la casa, no entendió nada. Una chica completamente desconocida lo esperaba en la entrada; ella tenía grandes ojos negros, cabello del mismo oscuro o rojo, estatura media y piel enrojecida, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ese clima. Él cruzó el patio y abrió la puerta principal que estaba flanqueada por dos gruesos pilares de piedra negra, en cuanto la puerta dejó de interponerse entre ambos, sin esperárselo ella brincó dándole un rápido pero hondo abrazo.

Él la alejó, y ella se disculpó bajando la cabeza. -Lo siento, pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que al fin seas tú. Por que eres Max Mizuhara cierto?-

Max asintió lentamente –Si soy yo, quién eres tú?-

Pero la chica volteó a un lado, y dijo sin dirigirse a él -Te lo dije, nos tomó casi dos horas, pero te auguré que lo encontraríamos.-

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Max estaba comenzando a pensar que era una broma.

-No necesariamente, pero es bueno al fin dar con tu casa. No pensé que fuera tan complicado hallarte, Max.-

Max abrió los ojos paralizado y sorprendido, la voz la reconoció, aunque era más acallada que la que había conocido, sabía a quien pertenecía. Giró su mirada, apareciendo al lado del pilar izquierdo estaba él.

-Kai…-

* * *

_**Preview Cap 3**_

_Hiciste lo que dijiste que jamás harías, lo que siempre negaste, eso… que hiciste dos veces. Lo curioso es que efectuaste lo que él te hizo, pero ahora tú contra nosotros. Ambición? Hambre de poder? Dijiste que no te importaba, pero lo que no te importó, fuimos nosotros. Y ahora que te escucho, sé que no has cambiado. _

**Max, el que te anima en las buenas y las malas x Duda x No te has arrepentido cierto? **

* * *

Una semi ficha de mi OC 

Nombre: Vita Massar-E-Shariff Cabrera

Edad: 24

Físico: 1.65 y unos 54 kg, cabello rojo oscuro, ojos grandes y negros.

Familia: Sus padres (separados) y cuatro hermanastros (un par por cada padre).

Su padre es un anglosajón islámico que vive en Qatar y su madre una canadiense de padres latinoamericanos; es producto de una enredada mezcla racial, y le molesta la hipocresía, eso la llevó a independizarse (no económicamente) a los 16. Vivió una inestable vida hospedada con familiares en parte de América y Asia.

Resultó ser un fracaso para casi todas las áreas del conocimiento, aunque es buena con los números y tiene buena memoria, es muy inconstante y carece de toda disciplina. Así que se dedicó a lo que mostró un poco de habilidad, el dibujo y la pintura, pulió sus técnicas con un tío en China y unos primos en Perú.

Desde los 19 se fue a vivir con su novio (un fotoperiodista africano) y a viajar con él. Es ilustradora independiente y había adquirido cierta notoriedad, pero después de que anunció su compromiso, su familia paterna hizo que le cancelaran el contrato que tenía con una editorial árabe en Australia.

Es de carácter inestable, se quiebra fácilmente pero se repone con la misma rapidez, puede ser un poco mentirosa, vana, manipuladora y obsesiva, para lograr sus ambiciones; fuera de eso es leal, firme, algo condescendiente y de libre criterio. Sabe leer el lenguaje corporal (ayudándole a conocer un poco más a la gente que conoce), su problema es que no sabe nada de cómo ser émpatica, resultando en pocas habilidades sociables.

* * *

Ahora, a la 'mecánica' del asunto, el título parece muy largo y enredado. Pero como son muchas cosas las que estoy mezclando, ahí va como funciona esto: 

La frase después del nombre, es como ve Kai a esa persona x La segunda parte lo que Kai siente a lo largo del capítulo x La tercera parte lo que la persona expresa sobre Kai. Y lo que va entre paréntesis sobre que trata (o tratan) los flashbacks que se incluyen.

No será precisamente como la que hice de 'De separaciones, amores y cosas peores', aquí son mayores, rondan los 24-25 años, hay algunas cosas que he aprendido del manga, pero adaptadas, y dejo muchos hilos sueltos que se irán uniendo a lo largo de la historia.

Millones de gracias, Ikusi arte!

Dva: 04/09/07


	3. Max

Kaixo! cuatro y tres... whe... pues como dije, cada cuatro actualizo este fic. Millones de gracias por dejar reviews y/o leer, digo un poco mas, pero no todo, no coloqué la palabra 'flashback' pero espero que se entienda por el cambio de narrador.

No me acuerdo que mas... en fin, mil saludos y nos estamos leyendo!!

* * *

**Max, el que te anima en las buenas y las malas x Duda x No te has arrepentido cierto? **

**(Por esto es que te odiamos) **

No pude creerlo de momento al voltear a verlo, me di cuenta que era él desde el principio, su voz era inconfundible, pero había algo en él que parecía haberse perdido, algo en la persona que estaba frente a mi no correspondía a la imagen del sujeto que dejé de ver hace algunos años.

No supe decir que fue, pero algo parecía distinto. Él se dio cuenta y aunque no habló, claramente mostró un poco de incomodidad por mi silencio, el mejor modo en el que pude reaccionar fue en extenderle una mano para saludarlo, hubiese querido darle un abrazo, pero los años de convivencia con él, me enseñaron que es mejor moverme con cuidado en su presencia y medir mis acciones.

Él la miró un momento y arqueó una ceja, hacia tanto que no lo había visto haciendo eso que casi suelto una carcajada, solo sonreí.

-Qué significa eso?- dijo sin quitar la mirada de mi mano.

Estaba confundido, volteé a ver a la chica con la que llegó, ella ni siquiera parecía estarnos haciendo caso. -Qué quieres decir?-

-Qué significa esta mano? Si la tomo, me estás saludando o tratas de trabar un perdón.- volvió a decir con gélida emoción.

-Eh… bueno Kai, te saludo, pero quiero que las cosas se arreglen, quiero pensar que te has arrepentido.-

Él separó su mirada de mi mano, y la clavó en mi, me sentí un poco incómodo. Había un poco de molestia y duda. Como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. –Te saludo- dijo estrechando la mano –pero no vine a ofrecer disculpas ni a buscar un perdón.-

No supe ni que decir, miré las manos estrechadas y su cara, eran sinceras ambas, al igual que su nulo arrepentimiento, me molesté pero decidí no repetir la escena que hicimos todos hace casi seis años. Estaba aquí, tenía que descubrir que lo había traído.

-Como gustes quieren pasar?- dije imitando la hospitalidad de mamá.

-Seguro- entró seguido de la chica.

Entramos a la sala, para mi suerte ya la había dejado presentable. Les invité a sentarse y corrí a la cocina por algo para tomar. Lo único que hallé fueron las sodas dietéticas de mamá y ese jugo que solo a mi me gusta, a mamá no les gusta pedir la despensa, siempre quiere hacer ella todas las compras. Apenado grité desde la cocina que solo había soda y agua.

-Agua está perfecto.- Gritó la chica, era obvio que Kai no respondería.

Salí con un par de vasos, se los extendí. Ella le dio el suyo a Kai; me senté delante de ellos y nos quedamos en silencio, de pronto algo se movió en la bolsa de la chica, eso me dio curiosidad, ella se dio cuenta y después de obtener la aprobación de Kai, sacó a un hurón blanco de la bolsa. Ya lo había visto, Kai lo había mantenido, no pude creerlo. -Khan- lo llamé acercando mi mano, pero el animal gruñó y se metió de nuevo a la bolsa. Se había vuelto muy irascible, cuando lo conocí era un cachorro era como su dueño en ese entonces pero ahora se parecía a Kai, habían pasado casi tres años desde que lo vi.

Y de nuevo el silencio cayó, ellos miraban la casa y yo a ellos. Vi que la atención de Kai se detenía en las fotos, se puso de pie y se acercó específicamente a la de papá.

-Los datos fueron correctos?- preguntó.

Asentí bajando la mirada –Si, las instrucciones que diste fueron las exactas. La cripta fue hecha tal y como había querido, cuando quieras puedo llevarte.- Dije con un poco de tristeza, él había ordenado construir la tumba de papá, aunque él murió en Japón y Kai estaba en Islandia, lo mandó a construir en New York, justo donde papá había elegido.

-No es necesario, no me gustan, sabrás que ni siquiera construí una para ellos.- Levantó una fotografía del equipo, volteando hacia mi.

No tuve mas palabras, no tenía idea de que decir. Para mi suerte en ese momento, el reloj anunció las dos de la tarde, brinqué sorprendido, mamá no tardaría y ni siquiera había comenzado la comida. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó la mujer.

No supe que contestar, no era el momento como para decir 'tengo que preparar la comida, y me están quitando el tiempo' miré de un lado a otro no hallando que responder. Pero Kai entendió algo de mi ansiedad.

-Tienes pendientes, si es problema regresaremos después.- Dijo dejando a un lado la fotografía.

No iba a dejar que se fuera sin hablar con la verdad, así que ideé lo mejor. –No, no es tan grave. Necesito algunos ingredientes para la comida, si gustan acompañarme, o esperarme aquí.-

-Vamos verdad?- Dijo ella animada, aunque no le hallé el entusiasmo a ir de compras. Miramos los dos a Kai, éste bajó la cabeza dándole la razón a ella.

-No tardaremos- no sabía cuanto tiempo tenían, llegaron sin equipaje y tuve que preguntar -se hospedan por aquí o están de paso?-

-Tenemos tres días, dejamos las cosas encargadas. No es mucho.- Dijo Kai.

Sonreí ideando algo, no dije mas y salimos de la casa. Todo lo que necesitaba lo encontramos en el supermercado algunas cuadras lejos de casa, Kai caminaba al lado mío en silencio, la chica delante de nosotros admirando como cualquier turista cada aspecto del lugar. A mi me hizo gracia, pero a Kai pareció molestarle. -Deja de hacer eso.-

Ella lo miró, guiñó un ojo y se colocó detrás de nosotros. -Así está mejor?-

Lo miré confundido, Kai sonrió y asintió. Me pregunté que clase de relación tendrían, pero no era lo importante en el momento. Regresamos a casa y les expliqué como funcionaba el complejo centro de diversiones de mamá, les extendí los cuatro controles y señalé donde estaba la televisión, el reproductor de dvd, el estéreo, el home theater, el decodificador de la antena aérea, como siempre, Kai entendió aún antes de que terminara, ella ni siquiera me prestó atención entretenida con algo que venía de la cocina.

-Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Puedo verte cocinar? Jamás he visto como preparan la comida aquí.-

Miré a Kai, él asintió resignado y lo imité. –Claro que si, pero no hay nada de especial, soy bueno en la cocina pero no sé muchas recetas.-

–Sugiero algo para que haya variedad, ella te guiará, sabe varias cosas pero es fatal en la preparación.- Dijo Kai sin mirarme y comenzando a tomar posesión de los controles.

Miré a la chica, que sonrió entusiasmada y no me quedó de otra mas que aceptar. –Seguro Pero que podemos preparar con lo que hay?-

-Ya pensaremos.- Ella estaba muy animada.

La guié a la cocina, esperaba que Kai nos presentara pero a falta de, tomé la iniciativa –Mucho gusto, Max Mizuhara-

Después de verle la cara recordé que ella ya sabía mi nombre, pero aún así me dio la mano y asintió –Vita- Me quedé esperando algo mas, ella entendió y bajó la mirada un poco apenada, no supe por qué –Massar-E-Shariff Cabrera-

-Eh?- intenté pedirle que lo repitiera, no entendí nada. Volteé a Kai, quien solo negó dándome a entender 'ni te molestes.' Entré detrás de ella, al paso de casi una hora estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, se veía y olía bastante bien.

-Eres muy bueno, cada que intento específicamente esto, parece comida para perros. Sabe bien, pero soy la única que lo come.- Dijo Vita entre risas.

-Gracias, pase un tiempo con mi amigo Rei, en su restaurante aprendí algunas cosas.- Nos quedamos esperando que se cociera en el horno, ella seguía viendo mi cocina y yo no pude contener la curiosidad. –Kai y tú…-

Ella volteó y rió sacudiendo las manos como defendiéndose –¡No! jamás, bueno si una vez… pero no, solo amigos.-

-Ah- era lo único que tenía que preguntarle, lo demás estaba con Kai y sus razones.

Mamá llegó casi a las cinco, mucho antes que de costumbre y aunque sé que trató de contenerse, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa de verlo ahí. Y también sé que el espontáneo abrazo que le dio a Kai, era el que había querido darle desde varios años atrás. Por el pesar del accidente que lo aisló y el agradecimiento por la tumba de papá. Kai no la rechazó abiertamente simplemente no se lo devolvió, solo mostró una millonésima parte de la emoción de mamá, por lo cual ella debía saberse afortunada.

Nos sentamos a comer, fue agradable compartir la mesa con alguien mas que mamá, ya no teníamos tantas visitas como antes, aunque no dejaba de ser incómodo el saber que esa compañía era Kai. Mamá estaba encantada con la comida, aunque era igual a lo que ella llamaba mis rarezas, ésta en particular le gustó mucho, Vita le explicó la mezcla de ingredientes. –Es una creación de mi abuela, fusionó un platillo israelí con ingredientes de su tierra.-

La plática comenzó a girar en torno a la comida, después a los lugares y finalmente al lugar de procedencia de los dos, venían de Rusia, y por lo visto no tenían aún hotel. Era claro que mamá entendió la prudencia de no cuestionarle aún su razón de estar ahí por que no lo mencionó, recurrió a su mejor arma y a lo que yo había pensado antes. -Por qué no duermen aquí?- su amabilidad y hospitalidad, contra eso, Kai nunca había podido.

Kai la miró sorprendido, claramente no se lo esperaba. Vio a la ventana tratando de adivinar la hora, después a Vita, ella levantó los hombros. Él se frotó la frente, parecía que le costaba decidirse, mamá se le adelantó. –No lo piensen mas, no hay hoteles cerca, y supongo que querrán hablar. La casa es enorme, hay cuartos para los dos.-

Kai asintió, y se levantó diciéndole a Vita –Que así sea, debemos ir por nuestras cosas.-

Mamá y yo intercambiamos miradas, y ella entendió mi plan. Asintió. –Yo puedo llevarte, será más rápido en el carro de mamá. Ella puede quedarse.-

Mamá me apoyó –Si, me gustaría saber un poco mas de estas extrañas recetas.- Vita sonrió diciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza a Kai que estaba de acuerdo, él no se opuso.

Abordamos el carro plateado, y condujimos hasta el lobby de un hotel. Descendió e iba a seguirlo cuando me dijo –No te molestes, no tardaré. No es mucho.-

Y dicho y hecho, menos de diez minutos y regresó con una maleta y una mochila al hombro, echó las cosas y subió al carro sin mirarme. Arranqué y conduje en silencio, pasábamos por el enorme parque al que iba a correr, miró a un lado y me dijo. –Estaciónate ahí, hay un espacio frente al Smart.-

Sujeté el volante con fuerza, desde el principio él había adivinado mis intenciones al llevarlo solo a él. No podía augurar que seguía, jamás he sido bueno para adivinar lo que sigue. No trabamos mas palabras, después de estacionarlo frente al compacto negro él me siguió hasta una especie de mirador que daba al lago del parque. Era de noche, las únicas luces eran las pocas que servían del alumbrado del parque, y el de las casas. La suficiente como para no ser sorprendidos por ladrones y para ocultar nuestras reacciones.

Se recargó con la cara hacia el lago, y me dijo –Tal vez si sigas ofendido por lo que dije, pero no tengo por qué pedir perdón. Todas las veces que los traicioné, como ustedes dijeron, fue por que buscaba algo. Y ésta en especial, esperaba obtener solo dos cosas, y mis razones rara vez las justifico con alguien, lo sabes.-

-Pero hay modos Kai, las dos anteriores podrían ser justificables, pero esta vez aunque de nuevo no nos dijiste nada y solo te desapareciste; nos tuvimos que enterar de todo por las noticias que nos llevaron. No se compara con las anteriores.-

-Nadie de ustedes salió dañado.- Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Sonreí para disimular mi molestia. -El daño solo debe ser físico para que te detengas a verlo? Claro que nadie salió lastimado, no había por que. Pero nos sentimos todos traicionados, te dimos lo que necesitaste, y pareció que habías superado el perjurio de Voltaire. Pero apenas volteó de nuevo a verte, no dudaste en abandonarnos e irte con él. Recuerdo que cuando te enteraste de que él estaba detrás del asalto, tuvieron que sedarte de la ira que estalló en ti. Pasaste una semana mas en el hospital.-

Sin querer y al mirar su cara, comencé a recordar el día cuando nos enteramos de la noticia y Voltaire envió a unos de sus hombres supuestamente bajo las órdenes de Kai a darnos nuestra indemnización como su abuelo la llamó, o el premio de consolación, como lo nombramos nosotros. Casi seis años atrás.

Eran poco mas de las dos de la tarde, Max llegó corriendo a la casa de Tyson que hacía la segunda ronda de comida. El abuelo y Daichi comían plácidamente lejos de él, al ver a Max llegar tan azorado el abuelo le preguntó. –Eh muchacho, qué pasa? Tranquilo, come un poco de esto.-

Pero Max no estaba inquieto, solo agitado por la carrera. -Kai?-

-No está, no lo vimos cuando despertamos, pensamos que estaría allá.- Daichi contestó sabiendo que Tyson ni se molestaría.

-Tampoco está allá, papá pensaba ir a pagar los impuestos hoy y Kai es el que entiende de eso. No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana.-

-Calmado, sabes que ese muchacho desaparece con el viento. Quizá con Hilary.- El abuelo insistía en calmar a todo el mundo.

-No creo, tienen problemas.- Tyson intervino por primera vez.

-No importa, llámala.- El abuelo le extendió el teléfono. Pero Max no quiso hacerlo de momento, no era tan urgente el asunto de los impuestos, Kai siempre tenía la contabilidad de la tienda en orden tan pulcro que hasta otros dependientes solicitaban sus servicios. Así que aceptó la invitación del abuelo y se sentó a comer junto a Daichi, evitando a Tyson.

Después de casi una hora habló con su padre sobre la ausencia de Kai, Max se quedó a pasar la tarde con ellos. Pero al poco rato de que habló a su casa, llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, el abuelo se asomó un poco molesto por la falta de delicadeza hacia su casa. Todos se asomaron curiosos a la entrada, eran unos hombres de traje y con lentes oscuros.

-¡Han venido por ti Daichi, escóndete!- gritó Tyson divertido, y Max comenzó a seguirle la corriente, pero el llamado del abuelo los hizo detenerse y regresar la mirada a la puerta.

Abrieron camino para permitir el paso de los tres hombres, el abuelo los dejó entrar a la estancia, ahí los tres chicos se iban a retirar pero el abuelo les dijo –Esto les concierne mas a ustedes que a mi.-

Confundidos miraron con atención a los hombres y el logotipo en sus fólderes, lo conocían bien. Eran del emporio de Voltaire. –Kai no está aquí.- Dijo Tyson con fiereza, tratando de defender a su amigo que había sido abandonado en todos los aspectos por su abuelo algunos años atrás.

-Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí.- Dijo uno de los hombres hurgando en un portafolios.

-Son ustedes Mizuhara, Max y Kinomiya, Tyson?- preguntó otro de los hombres.

-Si- contestaron a la par preocupados por las palabras del otro hombre.

-Conocen a Kon, Rei y Tatibana, Hilary?-

-Si- volvieron a contestar los dos.

-Le pasó algo a Kai?- preguntó temeroso Max.

-El señor Hiwatari está bien, pero tuvo imprevistos y no podrá venir. Firmen esto por favor.- Dijo un hombre mas extendiéndoles un grupo de hojas a cada uno. Los dos estaban tan confundidos que las tomaron sin dudar, pero el abuelo intervino con autoridad.

-De qué se trata esto?-

-El señor Kai Hiwatari nos envía a entregarles esto, necesitamos sus firmas de recibido y que lo hagan por el señor Kon y la señorita Tatibana, al igual que por los menores Daichi y Kenny.-

-Pero qué es esto? Dónde está Kai?- preguntó Max.

El primer hombre, extendió una hoja y leyó, algunos montos de cantidades precedidas por los nombres de cada uno, eran sumas grandes. –Es la disposición del señor Kai, y además de entregarle una cuenta a cada uno de los menores de edad manejadas por sus tutores. Y esto.- Dijo extendiendo un sobre.

-Pero todo esto a qué viene?- Tyson estaba entre furioso y confundido.

-Ahora que el señor Kai ha aceptado tomar el control de las empresas de su señor abuelo, se nos ha ordenado entregarles esto. Y el señor Voltaire nos agregó que les informáramos que harán una cobertura el día jueves, si gustan asistir están invitados a la ceremonia de cambio de presidente de consejo, será en Rusia. En caso de confirmar su asistencia, favor de llamar a este número e indicar el número de personas.- Dijo el último hombre señalando un número en la base de las hojas membretadas que Max y Tyson tenían.

Con eso bastó para que Tyson lanzara las hojas y gritara enfurecido –¡Kai no pudo hacer esto!-

Los hombres retrocedieron sorprendidos de la explosividad del muchacho, el abuelo intervino antes de que se calentaran mas los ánimos, llevó a los hombres a la salida, sabía que solo cumplían órdenes, uno de los hombres insistió en la necesidad de la firma, y el abuelo firmó por todos. Confundidos de si era válido o no, pero no queriendo alterar mas al iracundo chico del interior, hicieron una reverencia y subieron al carro que los había llevado.

Regresó a la casa, y lo que encontró no lo pudo haber imaginado. Tyson hacía pedacitos las hojas con evidente rabia mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia Kai, Daichi le imitaba y Max, que parecía el más calmado, abría con nerviosismo el último sobre que le dieron, pero el abuelo tuvo que ayudarle por que era tal el temblor en sus manos que no podía leer.

'El dinero para ustedes, era una de las condiciones. Sé que se ofenderán, pero la oferta que me hizo es algo que no puedo rechazar. Aún así espero lo entiendan, pronto lo explicaré, no me justifico, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Estos años, fueron buenos, lástima que deban acabar así.

Kai'

Hasta el abuelo sintió una ola de rabia por el cinismo que la carta le mostraba, pero tuvo que contenerse, por lo visto era la persona que debía mantener el control.

Al día siguiente convocaron a Kenny, Hilary y se comunicaron con Rei en China, con los dos primeros presentes y el otro al teléfono les dijeron todo, obviamente las maldiciones, las palabras de decepción, los gritos, no faltaron. Pero se preocuparon en exceso cuando Hilary entró en histeria y se desmayó, tuvieron que calmar a Rei diciéndole que lo llamaría en cuanto la hicieran reaccionar, pero Rei dijo que volaba hacia allá, tenía otra noticia que darles.

Aunque ya tenían suficientes 'noticias' por un día, sería bueno enfrentar esta nueva embestida de la impredecible conducta de Kai juntos, pero la prioridad era Hilary. Entendían por que su reacción, pero les preocupaba que se alterara tanto. No pudieron hacerla reaccionar y la llevaron al hospital.

Como si las novedades del día no fueran suficientes. A la huída-traición-abandono de Kai, sus regalos de consolación y lo que fuera que Rei tuviera que decirles, tenían que agregarle algo mas. El embarazo de Hilary. Obviamente, lo primero que asociaron fue que Kai era el padre, llevaban una relación inestable de casi año y medio. Con eso bastó para que juraran que Kai Hiwatari estaba muerto para todos ellos, y que la burla que había representado su 'indemnización' no sería tocada.

A la fecha casi nadie había tocado el dinero, ya nadie lo mencionaba. Para nuestra suerte, a ninguno de nosotros le había hecho falta. Solo Daichi para ayudar a su madre y un tanto Hilary tras sus problemas. Su cara seguía con la mirada a otro punto, no podía imaginar como se sentía. Él se negaba a hablarme de frente, y no estaba seguro que me dijera toda la verdad. Las luces no ayudaban del todo para tratar de imaginar que pensaba, entonces como si al instante recuperara la firmeza y seguridad que siempre tenía se dio la vuelta para verme cara a cara.

Sonrió –No querrás saber por qué fue que lo hice, que te baste de consuelo que de nada sirvió, y ya sabes que se hizo justicia por mis acciones.-

No pude, al instante entendí, aunque no me aclaró nada ni me explicó mas, entendí que si no estaba arrepentido, al menos comprendía sus errores y encima de todo, lo que mas me dolió, fue que consideraba que el accidente del avión había sido una especie de justicia por sus actos.

Parte de eso fue lo que me dijo que había algo mal con él, jamás antes hubiera considerado que algo que hiciera por sus ambiciones fuera meritorio de ser juzgado. No lo entendí, pero decidí que no quería presionar mas. No dio disculpas, no le di un perdón, no hubo nada, pero creo que estaba satisfecho con esas simples palabras. Al menos para mi, después de la muerte de papá, decidí que ya no sentía tanto rencor, por el gesto que tuvo con papá, quise creer que el regreso con su abuelo y todo lo que atrajo, no había sido por malicia, sino solo por ambición.

Imité su silencio, miró de nuevo al lago y se sujetó del barandal, suspiré, creí que debía decir algo, pero lo más que pude expresar fue –Nos estarán esperando, mamá gusta de preparar chocolate los jueves. Aún te gusta?-

Kai, ya en su actitud de inquebrantable fortaleza, separó las manos del barandal y sonrió muy levemente –Claro, de hecho es un vicio que me enseñaste y no he podido quitarme.-

Esas simples palabras que nada tenían que ver con el problema me alegraron de sobremanera, fue una alegría que no recordaba sentir por Kai. Era como si hubiéramos arreglado las cosas, aunque realmente no hicimos nada, parece que todo estaba ya en orden. Abordamos el auto, el silencio en el que regresamos fue distinto.

Al entrar a la casa, mamá veía la tv y escribía en su computadora. -Regresamos- dije evidenciando lo obvio. Ella asintió y se levantó a servirnos dos tazas de chocolate, Kai buscó algo en su mochila, y se acercó a la cocina tallándose la cabeza, justo cuando mamá iba saliendo. –Agua?- le preguntó.

Mamá parecía sorprendida y le señaló dónde estaban los vasos. La puerta de la cocina se cerró y mamá me miró confundida, le di a entender que no sabía para qué la quería, pero también que ya estaban mejor las cosas. Ella sonrió, Kai salió de la cocina y le dio la taza, nos sentamos los tres frente al televisor.

-Tu amiga se subió ya a dormir, no quiso probar el chocolate.- Mamá le dijo.

Kai solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia, y a grandes sorbos se acabó el líquido. Pasamos en silencio viendo una película casi dos horas, mamá se durmió y yo ya estaba bostezando, la desperté y le indicamos a Kai donde dormiría. Él asintió y cada uno nos metimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, mamá se fue desde temprano, bajé y vi a Kai en el patio en una especie de meditación. –Nunca deja de hacer eso.- Vita me asustó al hablar sin que me lo esperara.

-En serio? Cuando dejé de verlo no lo hacía.- Recuperado ya, le contesté con sinceridad.

-Han cambiado algunas cosas.- Murmuró y de nuevo me ayudó a preparar el desayuno, Kai entró al poco tiempo y después de darse un baño nos sentamos a comer. Le pregunté de si tenía mas compromisos ahí, me habló de ver a un socio y ya, así que le propuse que los acompañaría y después recorreríamos la ciudad, por que era obvio que Vita estaba ansiosa por hacerlo. Él estuvo de acuerdo y el resto del día lo pasé como guía de turistas para ella, por que él parecía conocer la ciudad a la perfección o no tener interés en conocerla.

Las primeras señales del ocaso nos hallaron frente al Madison Square Garden, mientras nos acercábamos a la estación más cercana, Kai me preguntó. -Cuánto tiempo hay de aquí a Nueva Escocia?-

No tenía respuesta, -No sé, pero podemos preguntar en una agencia por qué?-

-Quiero ver las ballenas en la Bahía de Fundi, sé que en esta época muchas hacen escala ahí.-

No sabía si era verdad o no, pero el tono con lo que lo dijo me transmitió algo mas que su interés por verlas, se oía como un deseo reprimido. Obviamente bien matizado bajo la indiferencia en la voz. Vita lo miró y parpadeó, sonrió después bajando la cabeza y me dijo. –Sería bueno ir.-

No tenía por que decir que no, antes de regresar a casa nos detuvimos a obtener información en una agencia de viajes, nos mostraron algunos paquetes que incluían un tour a la bahía en barco para ver de cerca a las ballenas y delfines que hacían descanso en la bahía, además de otras atracciones de esa parte de Canadá. Pero a Kai solo le interesó lo relacionado a las ballenas, pidió algunos números y me preguntó si estaría bien salir esa misma noche. Decían que estaba a varias horas de ahí, y quería ir en carro. No pude negarme ante la emoción que sus ojos desplegaban, no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez así.

Kai se separó de nosotros en el camino de regreso, dijo que rentaría una camioneta, Vita se ofreció a acompañarlo pero él le dijo que teníamos que dormir, saldríamos después de media noche. Ninguno de los dos objetó, yo recordando sus extraños horarios y ella, parecía también saber algo de eso. De regreso, ella subió de inmediato a su cuarto a prepararse y dormir un poco, yo me senté con mamá en la cocina y le conté de los planes, ella sonrió contenta de que ya no hubiera problemas. -Te dijo a que vino? No creo que haya viajado tanto solo para ver ballenas y socios.-

No la desmentí, pero siendo Kai podía esperarse cualquier cosa –No sé, mañana le preguntaré.-

Nos dormimos como a las diez, Kai no había llegado. Cuando desperté eran casi once treinta, confundido de no escuchar ruido, me asomé por la ventana, una camioneta negra estaba al frente, Kai estaba de regreso. Salí con rumbo al baño para ducharme antes de partir, cuando pasaba por el frente de la puerta de Kai escuché algunas voces. –Estás seguro de esto? no te será contraproducente?- Vita se oía algo preocupada.

-No, aún lo sea. Siempre he querido hacerlo- respondió Kai con calma. –Es hora, despertaré a Max.-

Corrí apresurado para que no se diera cuenta que escuché todo, entré al baño y en menos de diez minutos estaba fuera, Vita esperaba su turno y Kai ya descendía por las escaleras. -Listo?- pregunté tratando de sonar animado.

-Desde hace algunos años.- respondió sin que comprendiera. Abordamos la camioneta, él insistió en no llevar nada de comida preparada. Nos llevó mas de medio día llegar, el cielo estaba despejado cuando cruzamos la frontera. Después de hacer una escala para comer, en Saint Jhon en un restaurante a las orillas de la ciudad. Después, en ferry cruzamos la bahía hasta Digby, ya en Nueva Escocia.

Pensé que querría apresurarse, eran cerca de las cuatro y oscurecía muy temprano. Me calmó diciéndome –Nos quedaremos aquí, mañana a primer hora iremos a verlas. Ya hablé con Judy.- Asentí convencido y después de conducir otro rato, pasamos la noche en Kentville.

No había amanecido cuando ya estábamos de nuevo en la camioneta listos para continuar, en poco tiempo arribamos a la costa. Ahí nos esperaba un yate, lo que vi esa mañana y el resto de la tarde me quitó el aliento. El sol comenzaba a asomarse y cuando los reflejos rojos tocaron el agua, vi algo en ella, después conforme se iluminaba mas, se asomaban mas animales inmensos que levantaban las colas salpicando agua mientras otros saltaban sacando casi la mitad del cuerpo, pequeños grupos de delfines acompañaban algunas otras embarcaciones que cruzaban la bahía. Jamás había presenciado algo como eso. Volteé a los otros, Vita estaba encantada y agitaba los brazos cada que una se acercaba al yate, la cara de Kai es algo que no pude describir, parecía estar batallando con la emoción, el esfuerzo por controlarla y algo mas, lo mas que me dijo de su extraño estado fue la presión que ejercía en el riel del barandal del yate.

Hicimos una parada en la orilla y comimos, todo era tan energizante que sabía que no lo olvidaría. Vita se alejó con Khan para darle de comer, nos quedamos en silencio mirando fuera de la terraza del restaurante.

-Le prometí a él que vendríamos algún día.- Dijo de la nada.

Yo tardé en responder, no sabiendo lo que era hacer una promesa y no poder cumplirla por la muerte de esa persona. –Le hubiera gustado.- Dije seguro de que era lo que quería oír.

-Si, tal vez.- Sonrió un poco girando la mirada lejos de mi y cerrando el puño derecho. De nuevo me confronté a esa sensación de darle un abrazo para mostrar que compartía su pena, solo coloqué una mano en su hombro. Él la miró y dejó escapar una leve risa que no tenía nada de alegría.

-Vamos, aún no ha acabado esto.- Se levantó, y después de pagar la cuenta, regresamos al yate. Nos condujo hasta uno de los pocos islotes que se levantaban en la bahía, ahí se detuvo y descendimos. Nos acercamos a la orilla, no podía ser que quisiera nadar, hacía frío y todo el lugar era rocoso. Él me indicó que permaneciera quieto y señaló a un lado.

-Wow- fue lo único que vino de mi, delante de nosotros, un grupo de ballenas retozaban muy cerca de la orilla, si nos acercábamos fácilmente las tocaríamos. Pero permanecimos en silencio contemplando todo, hasta que el color de la luz dijo que era momento de irse. No era seguro estar ahí en la oscuridad.

De regreso, los tres nos recostamos en la cubierta del bote. La luna se asomaba y podíamos escuchar los cantos de ballenas y uno que otro delfín brincando cerca del yate. No regresó a mi cabeza la intención de preguntarle a que había ido. Ni ahí ni en el camino sin escala de regreso a casa, la velocidad no era alta pero sentí que tenía prisa. Apenas llegamos, siendo ya de mañana, mamá nos recibió con el desayuno. Era su día de descanso.

Kai asintió y después de tomarlo aprisa, nos sorprendió al decir que se iban. –Nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas.- Ni mamá ni yo reaccionamos como debíamos, solo le preguntamos por qué la rapidez en la salida, y él no respondió. Me cambió de tema pidiéndome algo –Necesito las direcciones de todos en Japón.-

Me apresuré a terminar, entusiasmado de que quisiera regresar a Japón. Reuní los números y direcciones de todos, y se lo entregué. Vita ya estaba en la entrada esperando el taxi, mamá aguardaba con ella dándole los clásicos consejos que ella siempre daba. Kai y yo estábamos aún en mi cuarto, él veía los trofeos que mantenía de esos viejos tiempos. Y mientras guardaba el papel en un libro le pregunté.

-Irás a verlos?-

-Si, pero con una condición.-

Parpadeé, confundido -Qué?-

-No le dirás a nadie que estuve aquí, y te asegurarás que tu madre tampoco lo haga.- Dijo con firmeza y un cierto tono atemorizante.

-Si, por qué?-

-Tengo mis razones, y no quiero que haya nada aguardándome.- Finalizó explicando mas de lo que quería. No deseaba encontrarse con posturas falsas, ni hipocresía. Tenía que respetarlo.

-De acuerdo, y tú haz algo por mi.-

-Hm?-

-Vendrás otro día.-

Él miró a otro lado, -Algo así pasará.- Dijo aprisa al escuchar el grito de Vita diciendo que el taxi había llegado. Me miró no sabiendo como despedirse, esta vez pude con ello. Le di un abrazo que obviamente no me regresó, solo palmeó un poco mi espalda y asintió. Tomó su mochila y aprisa corrió al taxi. Vi por la ventana como mamá repetía mi abrazo, y se despedía. Me mantuve viendo hacia allá aún después de que el carro desapareció.

[Nagoya, Japón

Hiei me estaba molestando otra vez, iba a casa después de la escuela, y como acostumbraba nos deteníamos a jugar un rato en el parque. Su mamá no fue esa vez por él, así que junto con Ayuni, nos columpiábamos intentando ver quien podía mas. Gané yo, siempre ganaba, soy el mejor.

El reloj de la escuela tocó, ya era muy tarde, brincamos y nos apresuramos a regresar, yo en especial temía un poco por el humor de mamá, a veces da mucho miedo. Pero antes de dejar el parque escuché que alguien me llamaba. No reconocí la voz, volteé a todos lados tratando de ver quien me llamaba, vi a una persona conocida, aunque no se parecía del todo a cuando la conocí.

-Eres Kinomiya, cierto?- preguntó.

-Si- dije con desconfianza, mamá siempre ha dicho que no hable con extraños, pero esa persona no se me hacía tan extraña.

-Tu madre, está en casa?- preguntó otra vez.

Fue cuando me acordé de él y sonreí –Si, y debe estarme esperando.-

-Vas a esta escuela?- señaló el edificio.

-Si Qué hace aquí señor Hiwatari?- pregunté recordando su nombre.

-Vine a visitar a tu mamá.- Dijo mirando a una mujer que estaba a su lado, ni sabía que venía con él, a ella no la conocía. Pensé por un rato si debía decirle que viniera conmigo, sé que mamá tuvo muchos problemas con él. Pero cuando lo conocí hace unos años, él fue muy amable. El abuelo dice que gracias a él es que tenemos la casa.

-Quiere venir ahora?- le pregunté señalando la calle por la que siempre me iba.

El pareció sorprendido y sonrió un poco, la mujer fue la que sonrió mas y asintió. –Claro que si, esperábamos que no nos costara mucho, pero si nos llevas no tendremos problemas. Mucho gusto, soy Vita.-

Me dio la mano -Hola- le respondí. Ella fue a mi lado mientras íbamos a casa, el señor Hiwatari iba detrás de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, señalé la casa. Y corrí un poco seguro de que mamá me estaría esperando con una escoba, y si estaba. Aunque nunca me pegaba, si estaba muy enojada.

-¡Hola mamá, regresé!- esperaba que no se enojara si la saludaba feliz.

-Qué hora es esta de llegar? Me tenías preocupada- gritó y se acercó a mi, pero cuando la mujer y el señor Kai aparecieron detrás de mi soltó la escoba, y me colocó detrás de ella. -Qué haces aquí?-

El señor Kai suspiró –Vine a hablar contigo.-

-Lárgate, no hay nada de que hablar.- Dijo más furiosa que hasta me dio miedo, y eso que estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-Anda, lo asustarás.- Dijo él y me vio.

Ella pareció reaccionar un poco y me impulsó a la puerta –Vete a cambiar, serviré la comida.- Entré corriendo pero esperé en la sala a ver que pasaba.

-Hilary…- lo escuché decir.

Ella se dio la vuelta y entró también a la casa, el señor Kai y la otra persona se quedaron detenidas, mamá volteó. –Te quedarás ahí Kai? nunca esperaste a que te invitara a entrar.-

Cuando llegó a la sala seguida de los otros dos y me vio, agitó una mano ya relajada. –¡Makoto Kinomiya, a cambiarse ahora!-

* * *

Preview cap. 4

_Qué puedo decir ahora que te veo? Buenas memorias vienen a mi, saberte a mi lado, tu presencia, los días cuando pensé que pasaríamos toda la vida juntos. Cuando éramos una familia, pero te fuiste, abandonaste todo. Te quedaste con ella hasta su fin, después no quisiste saber nada de nadie. Justicia?_

**Hilary, la que te dirá las verdades que no quieres reconocer x Buenos recuerdos x Aún me amas? (Te dieron una casa y una familia, yo te regalé mi compañía.) **

**

* * *

**

Sky d, creo que el siguiente te gustará algo... jajaja!

Ikusi arte!


	4. Hilary

Kaixo! ow! cuatro... mil gracias por sus lecturas y/o reviews! Este cap. es como que una segunda etapa en la historia general, en cuanto a los flashbacks... con este y hasta como en otros cuatro, seguirán una línea cronológica. Comienza cuando está con ellos, después... bueno lo demás pero va siguiendo un orden.

De nuevo no hago uso de la palabra 'flashback' pero espero que con el cambio de narrador no haya confusiones. Sin mas... mil gracias y nos leemos!

* * *

**Hilary, la que te dirá las verdades que no quieres reconocer x Buenos recuerdos x Aún me amas? **

**(Te dieron una casa y una familia, yo te regalé mi compañía.) **

[Kita Kyushu, Japón

El autobús comenzaba a vaciarse, cuando la enfermera descendía era la señal de que pronto sería tu turno también, enrollaste el periódico y lo metiste en la mochila, preparaste el paraguas que había sido indispensable las últimas semanas. Recorriste tu cansada mirada por las calles de esa parte de la ciudad, era noche, seguía lloviendo y estabas exhausto, vaya novedad. El autobús se detuvo, el brusco movimiento te sacó de tu sueño repentino, y aprisa te dirigiste a la puerta. El chofer te lanzó algunas impropias palabras de reproche por la forma en que exigiste el descenso. No te importó, lo ignoraste, después de todo qué sabía él de la agitada vida que llevabas?

Miraste el reloj del restaurante donde solías comer los jueves por la noche, los días de pago. Eran casi las once cuarenta, la última clase se había extendido más de lo que hubieses querido y te quitaba valiosos minutos de sueño que tanta falta te hacía. Te acercabas al edificio donde se hallaba tu pequeño refugio, un claustrofóbico apartamento en uno de los barrios menos seguros de la ciudad, era pequeño, incómodo y estaba casi vacío, pero era lo mejor que podías pagar, tenías que conformarte con ello y aunque lo negaras de cierto modo te enorgullecías que el anciano no te hubiera derrotado aún, llevabas mas de seis meses sin ningún contratiempo como los de Rusia, pero a costa de diez horas de trabajo y seis de escuela cada día.

De pronto sucedió, alguien tiró de ti hacia un callejón, peleaste, claro, no eres un ser débil, pero te viste superado por número y equipo, ellos estaban armados. Te dieron un disparo, te golpearon y huyeron, no supiste que pasó después. El dolor te llevó a la inconsciencia.

Una profunda y detestada mezcla de olores te obligó a abrir los ojos, un destello blanco los atacó, trataste de incorporarte, imposible, el dolor te obligó a no volver a intentarlo, era un dolor expandido por todo tu cuerpo, podías identificar como fuentes tus piernas, un brazo, el hombro, el pecho, la cabeza. Demonios, qué te había pasado?

-Señor Korshikov?- escuchaste una voz masculina frente a ti, era imposible que trataras de verle de frente, hiciste un pequeño movimiento para indicar que escuchabas –no trate de hacer ningún movimiento, su estado aún es delicado.-

-…- No dijiste nada, qué podías decir? No querías buscar respuestas en él, sólo hundirte por un momento en el olvido y tratar de entender que había sido todo eso.

Pero el hombre pareció entender a la perfección, y no le importó –Su traslado se está arreglando, recibimos al fin respuesta de sus conocidos. No tiene de que preocuparse, los gastos ya han sido cubiertos.-

Esta vez no hubo dolor que te detuviera, de un solo impulso te inclinaste hacia adelante, traslado, conocidos, gastos pagados, no eran buena combinación. Ellos te habían encontrado, quizá él te había encontrado, el dolor en tu pecho te hizo caer de espaldas y tu respiración se agitó. Esa impulsividad era rara en ti, y habías pagado con creces esos arrebatos. La enfermera corrió para sedarte y regular un poco tu ritmo cardiaco. –No se preocupe señor Hiwatari o señor Korshikov?- preguntó la enfermera mientras te hundías en un sueño forzado.

El viaje fue agitado, no sabías cuál era tu condición hasta que arribaste a la ciudad donde tantos años viviste. Justo donde vivían ellos, Tyson, Hilary y Max fueron las primeras caras que hallaste al despertar, te preguntaron como te sentías, que dónde habías estado, qué había pasado. No les diste respuestas, algunas porque no las sabías y otras porque no querías compartirlas.

-El señor Hiwatari se encuentra mejor, en una semana estará en condiciones de salir.- Dijo una doctora a la que no pudiste verle la cara. -O cómo es que debo dirigirme a usted? Hiwatari o Korshikov?- preguntó de nuevo.

Giraste la mirada, y sonreíste un poco, ese segundo apellido te había sacado de algunos aprietos, corriste con suerte al haberlo hallado en los anales familiares. Algún eslabón perdido de la cadena familiar albergada en Rusia había cargado con él, no era ilegal adoptarlo temporalmente. -Hiwatari está bien.- Dijiste secamente.

La doctora salió, Hilary, Tyson y Max te atosigaron todo el resto de la tarde con preguntas que no respondiste en su totalidad, solo un poco de lo que había pasado esa noche en que fuiste atacado, ni siquiera tú sabías que había pasado realmente.

Pasaron dos días de estancia, era lunes, Rei y los padres de Max y Tyson te visitaron escalonadamente. No te fue tan incómoda su presencia, en lo más hondo te sentías un tanto feliz de estar acompañado después de casi once meses de auto exilio. Justo cuando te encontrabas con Max y Judy, la puerta se abrió y un mensajero entró con un enorme arreglo floral, tulipanes rojos, fue lo único que reconociste. Judy nombró las orquídeas y otras flores. –Debe ser muy caro quién te lo manda?-

Confundido, extendiste tu brazo útil y entre la maraña vegetal hallaste una pequeña tarjeta, no tenía firma al exterior. Max te ayudó a abrirla y te la extendió al no entender nada, era ruso, y un temblor frío recorrió tu adolorido cuerpo. Tan aturdido por tus pensamientos estabas que sin querer leíste todo en voz alta y traduciéndolo inconscientemente –Creíste que te dejaría en paz? Te lo dije claramente, nadie que le de la espalda a Voltaire Hiwatari vivirá tranquilo. Aún sea mi propia familia. Creo que la estancia con tus amiguitos será experiencia suficiente. Cuídate…- te congelaste. Había una sencilla frase al final - Я не забыл. Держите меня в контакте. Вольтаир Хиуатари.– Una vil burla. Ira, pura y destructiva rabia desplazó tu mente tradicionalmente fría y controlada, se liberó.

Lanzaste a un lado el arreglo floral, y aplicaste tanta fuerza como tu brazo no lastimado te permitió, el infeliz anciano se estaba burlando, él había mandado a que te atacaran, como aquella vez en Moscú, donde presionó para que echaran a todos, Tala te había dado alojo, por eso después te alejaste. Ni en la lejana Omsk, trabajo que hallabas, trabajo que perdías. Te orilló a Irkusk, donde tampoco encontraste descanso, ahí decidiste dejar a un lado el apellido y volar a Japón, con la esperanza de poder ensamblar tu vida una vez mas sin la pesada presencia del anciano.

El molesto sonido de los aparatos conectados a tu cuerpo te alteró mas, Judy y Max trataban de calmarte, sin éxito. Un par de enfermeros y la doctora entraron apresurados, ellos te sujetaron, ella te inyectó algo, la misma sensación de sueño forzado te hizo perder la consciencia, lo último que viste fue a los dos Mizuhara en esa habitación, estaban asustados.

Te hundiste en una nada sana depresión, llegó el momento de tu salida, una semana después de lo planeado. Tu vida no estaba en riesgo, pero el disparo en el hombro, el brazo derecho y ambas piernas rotas, un tanto de daño en la caja toráxica, todo eso minaba tu independencia y privacidad, ahora necesitabas de la gente de la que te habías negado a aceptar ayuda antes, eras un discapacitado temporal, y eso te tenía aún más furioso.

Te instalaron en la casa Kinomiya, te sentiste como un perro perdido al que habían hallado y le daban una casa por lástima, claro que no faltaron las palabras que te decían que esos pensamientos eran falsos. No te las tragaste, te adaptaste por las malas a la forma de vida que ellos tenían, fue de lo peor que experimentaste por mucho tiempo, entendiste las palabras del anciano, al decir que la vida ahí y en tu estado sería suficiente castigo. Pero en una ocasión hiciste una promesa, serías independiente a tu modo, lejos de todos sin importar cuanto te llevara, le demostrarías que podías superarlo. Y aún te aferrabas a ello.

Era diciembre, llevabas cuatro meses ahí, habías sanado casi del todo, solo tu brazo se negaba a soldar a la perfección, y las piernas aún molestaban por suerte había sido una ruptura limpia y no tardaron en unirse los huesos. Las terapias fueron terribles, pero comenzaste a caminar apenas pudiste sostenerte. Aquella ocasión, todos preparaban la celebración decembrina en la casa de Tyson. Ayudaste cuanto pudiste en lo que te pidieron, al momento de la cena hallaste lugar en una orilla de la sala, mientas el resto de los demás compartían la mesa. Te llamaron, te negaste, presionaron, volviste a negarte. Hitoshi se levantó junto con el señor Mizuhara, aún no te recuperabas del todo y no pudiste poner suficiente oposición, te dieron lugar entre Hilary y Rei. Como era de esperarse, la atención se volcó a ti, ignoraste hasta donde pudiste todo. La cena se llevó entre palabras de amabilidad, algunas emotivas, pequeñas discusiones y los clásicos buenos deseos. Extraño, eras tan ajeno a todo eso.

No intentaron ni siquiera hacerte hablar, pero todos te demostraron de un modo o de otro que te recibían como parte de la familia, y que cualquiera de sus casas sería tu casa si lo decidías. Ante eso no pudiste, estabas confundido porque nunca antes te habías enfrentado a una situación así y no tener otro lado al cual correr, no tenías otro lado a cual acudir, ya no tenías nada. Antes, aunque ni lo consideraras estaban cualquiera de las propiedades del anciano pero era obvio que no quería saber ya nada de ti.

La noche era fría, pero nada comparado a las que habías pasado en la soledad de tu independencia ganada unos meses atrás, te daba miedo aceptar que te estaba gustando. Estabas en el patio trasero y sentiste que alguien se sentaba a tu lado, el aroma de ciruelo blanco la delató, era Hilary. -Qué haces aquí? Hace frío.-

-Hay mucha gente allá.- Le dijiste señalando con la mirada al interior de la casa.

La escuchaste sonreír, y te sentiste bien, no sabías por qué. Pensaste en irte pero no hallaste las fuerzas para hacerlo, con el frío tus piernas dolían terriblemente y a veces simplemente no respondían, ella lo interpretó mal, se acercó a ti. La miraste de reojo, a pesar del frío se veía acalorada, ella colocó una mano en tu hombro, así pudiste sentir el agitado latir de su corazón. -Qué dices?- dijo como si supieras ya a donde se dirigía el asunto.

Trataste de retroceder, pero tus piernas seguían sin querer reaccionar. El sentir el calor de su presencia te hizo acordarte de _ella_, a esa que solo conociste una noche pero bastó para jurar que no habría mas si no era con ella. Hilary se acercaba un tanto mas cada que no podías alejarte. –Interrumpo algo?- escuchaste la sorprendida voz de Tyson, pero incomprensiblemente carecía de sarcasmo y burla, se oía incómodo.

-No, nada- Dijo ella sonriendo, aún más sonrojada y se alejó.

-Es hora del brindis.- Dijo Tyson yéndose.

Tú no te levantaste, hasta que comenzaron a llamarte los padres de Max fue que tuviste que seguir con ese ritual navideño que no estabas acostumbrado a realizar. Soportaste otra ronda de lacrimógenas palabras, abrazos, buenos deseos, etcétera, como siempre no participaste mas que con la mirada y la aversión reprimida a las muestras de cariño que te tocó recibir.

Terminó, ahora fuiste a la entrada, sabías que no podías dejar ese lugar por un largo rato, así que decidiste que tendrías que adaptarte un poco mas. De pronto llegó Hilary ahora acercó su boca a tu oído y repitió su pregunta -Qué dices?- la miraste y ella te hizo levantar la mirada, sujetaba un muérdago.

Te diste la vuelta, estuviste cara a cara con ella y decidiste comenzar eso de acoplarte al lugar y su gente, pero fuiste sincero –Seguro, pero te lo digo. No será para siempre.-

Ella sonrió mas y se impulsó hacia ti besándote, se lo devolviste por el mero placer. Cuando acabó te volvió a susurrar –Yo me encargaré de que lo sea.-

Y a partir de ahí pudiste decir que la aparente maldición de Voltaire no lo fue tanto, vivías con los Kinomiya, trabajabas con los Mizuhara, asistías a la escuela, Hilary llenaba el vacío de la compañía que se necesitaba en ocasiones. Por supuesto que pensaste muchas veces emprender la retirada de todo, pero tenía que ser gradual. Habías aprendido a ser un tanto agradecido por todo lo que habían hecho por ti. Desde siempre les habías dicho que tu permanencia era temporal, pero sería injusto simplemente desaparecer. Aunque en el fondo sabías que no les sorprendería.

Fueron tiempos buenos, en una de las noches en las que Hilary dormitaba a tu lado fue el recuerdo de _ella_ en la cara de Hilary, lo que te hizo imaginar como sería estar ahí para siempre. Fue temporal pero grato el pensamiento. No eres de estar en un lugar así. Pero te gustaba regresar de correr y toparte con el olor del desayuno que el abuelo preparaba, regresar de la escuela a la casa de los Mizuhara y entre trabajo y plática del padre de Max pasar la tarde hasta casi las diez, tres veces por semana salir con Hilary, les gustaba mas las afueras de la ciudad, era tan calmado. Los sábados participabas en los torneos de baloncesto de la ciudad junto con Max y Hitoshi, eran un gran equipo.

Originalmente te ofreciste a ayudar en la tienda de Max, pero después de que descubrieron que tenías habilidad con los números, administrando y con los asuntos contables, las tareas cambiaron y comenzaste a recibir un salario nada despreciable, le hallaste una utilidad a los conocimientos que el anciano te había obligado a adquirir. Eso te permitió comenzar a ahorrar para tu salida, pero por el momento te gustaba lo que tenías y como vivías.

Pero comenzaste a recibir los correos de Souichiro, te sorprendió un tanto que te contactara de nuevo y cuando al fin te dijo lo que necesitaba unos meses después, no pudiste creerlo. Aún peor, al explicar lo que tendrías a cambio, aunque te costó, no pudiste rechazarlo. No importó el amor a veces obsesivo que Hilary te demostraba, ni el alojo que los Kinomiya te dieron, o el apoyo económico de los Mizuhara, o el moral que Rei te extendió. Accediste al ofrecimiento. Por que…

-Eres una persona ambiciosa, orgullosa, solitaria, caprichosa y muy malagradecida, Kai. Qué te trae ahora aquí? Sé que no hay nada que puedas obtener de aquí, hasta compañía te conseguiste.- Hilary arremetía una vez mas, no había permanecido callada en sus reclamos desde que habían entrado a la casa, Kai dejó que se desahogara, de cierto modo se lo debía y también era verdad lo que decía.

Makoto esperaba en la mesa a que le sirviera la comida, pero Hilary parecía haberse olvidado de él, comenzó a hacer ruido con su cuchara en el plato vacío para hacerla reaccionar, funcionó.

-Comerán aquí?-

Vita estaba asustada de abrir siquiera la boca, no sabiendo como reaccionaría ella, no tenía mucha información de la chica pero bastaba con verla y oírla los últimos cinco minutos para saber que no era ni parecida a Max.

-Si es posible, estoy seguro que no nos permitirás pasar si venimos después.-

Hilary sonrió un poco –Aún con todo no puedo negarte la entrada, nunca pude.- Entró a la cocina, los dos se sentaron y pasó un rato en incómodo silencio, el ruido en la cocina y la mirada curiosa de Makoto. Vita no lo soportó y se asomó a la cocina ofreciendo su ayuda –Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No- fue la seca respuesta, Vita bajó la cabeza un tanto ofendida y regresó a la mesa.

Esto molestó un poco a Kai, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerla rabiar mas, no había conseguido lo que quería aún. Hilary salió haciendo casi un acto de circo con los platos y los recipientes con la comida, Makoto se apresuró a ayudarle, repartieron las raciones y comieron con el pequeño hablando sobre su día en la escuela. Makoto acabó casi al instante y después de pedir permiso para retirarse se dirigió corriendo al primer piso.

Si hasta ese momento la situación era un poco tensa, ahora se puso peor, Hilary movía su vaso mientras Kai veía para otro lado, Vita no hallaba ni para donde correr, de pronto Makoto bajó entre brincos la escalera –Mamá, necesito el material para mi tarea. Me acompañarás?- preguntó como sabiendo que respondería.

Kai miró a Hilary, ella se mordió el labio, claro que quería hablar con Kai, pondría eso antes que su hijo?

-Yo te acompaño.- Vita se levantó de inmediato, si es que esa mujer no la mataba con la mirada, quizá lo haría cuando regresaran, pero prefería eso a esos molestos silencios y la tensión que se sentía.

-Estás de acuerdo?- Kai preguntó, Vita ni quiso voltear a verla.

-Así será mejor, Makoto toma el dinero de la mesa de mi habitación- Dijo mientras levantaba los trastes de la mesa, Vita miró a Kai y él solo asintió.

-Me la debes.- Ella le dijo en voz baja.

Makoto bajó de nuevo corriendo y Vita salió tras él, al poco rato Hilary surgió de la cocina con un par de tazas y una jarra -Aún te gusta el café?-

-No tanto como antes, pero te lo acepto si lo preparas como en esos tiempos.- Ella sirvió el líquido en ambas tazas y le extendió una.

-Y?- se quedó en silencio esperando que él respondiera.

-Y qué? No puedo querer saber que haces de su vida?-

-Kai Hiwatari no hace eso. En serio qué haces aquí?-

-No puedo? Tú lo dijiste, soy una persona caprichosa.-

Hilary cayó en su propio juego, con eso supo que no le sacaría mucha información, por el momento. -Cómo has estado?- preguntó ella.

Él repasó en su cabeza los sucesos de los últimos tiempos –He estado mejor.-

-Después del accidente te ofrecí esta casa no te llegaron mis mensajes?-

-Todos, pero no pude, sabías que no lo haría por qué insististe?-

-Me hubiera gustado.- Ella se levantó y se sentó a su lado colocando una mano sobre su hombro como aquella ocasión.

-Aún te engañas?- Kai la miró.

Ella retiró su mano de inmediato y sin pensarlo le dio un golpe en la cara con la palma extendida –No me digas eso.-

-Y no es verdad? Vives lejos del padre de ese niño, no me dirás que es así porque pensaste que vendría. Sabes que no sería así, entonces por qué son tan necios los dos?-

-Tú que sabes de eso?-

-Escúchate-

Ella entendió de inmediato y se colocó la mano en la boca –Lo siento. Pero así lo decidimos con Tyson, él está bien donde está y yo lo estoy aquí.-

-Y Makoto?-

-Sabes qué? Cambiemos de tema.- Ella comenzó a contarle un poco de cómo vivían, de que era lo que Makoto hacía, la escuela, que era parte del equipo de kendo, y visitaba a su padre una vez al mes, además que seguía sus pasos. Hilary trabajaba por las mañanas mientras el niño asistía a la escuela y estudiaba los fines de semana. Parecía que todo era perfecto, pero Kai adivinó que era una paz forzada, no era correcto que vivieran así si podían hacerlo mejor, y aún mas, si se notaba que lo deseaban. -Y tú? Debo adivinar que ya no vives en Islandia, no? Ya encontraste con quien pasar el rato.- Dijo en un tono un tanto despectivo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Vita… pregúntale a ella. Aún vivo allá, pero digamos que salí por ciertas cuestiones.-

Mientras, Vita veía un tanto aburrida las batallas que Makoto tenía en el parque, las compras habían sido muy rápidas y sabía que Kai necesitaba mas tiempo para hablar con Hilary, le propuso al niño hacer un poco de tiempo, él sin pensarlo dos veces la llevó al parque, y comenzó a buscar retadores.

-Makoto nos vamos- dijo agitando un brazo esperando que así atrajera la atención del niño.

Makoto escuchó, y dio por finalizada la batalla, se lo restregó un par de veces a su contrincante derrotado y regresó corriendo al lado de la muchacha -Listo! a casa!-

-Por qué haces eso? Cada que ganabas no dejabas de recordárselo a los otros niños.- Vita preguntó cuando ya iban dejando el parque.

Makoto se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza mientras se balanceaba en la orilla de la banqueta -Y? a mamá no le molesta, a papá le gusta, él era así de niño, bueno… aún es así.- Dijo sonriendo mas.

Los gritos que Makoto lanzaba alertaron a Hilary y de inmediato se separó de Kai. -Llegaron- dijo Kai haciendo a un lado la taza.

-Mamá! Vencí otra vez.-

-Tardaste- dijo Hilary dirigiéndose a Makoto pero mirando a Vita –es tarde, qué hay de la tarea?-

-Ya voy, ya voy.- El pequeño tomó la bolsa y subió corriendo, de nuevo se dejó sentir la tensión.

-Ya es tarde y no hemos buscado hotel nos vamos?- Vita preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Hilary fue más rápida –No encontrarán por aquí, o al menos no uno que te agrade Kai. Tengo una habitación libre, puedes dormir ahí. El sillón puede servir también.- le dijo mirándola.

Kai se dio cuenta de la notable aversión que Hilary sentía hacia Vita, no terminaba de convencerle la idea de dormir ahí pero como aún había algo que buscaba en esa casa, y sabiendo que aunque le molestara, Vita lo soportaría. –Nos quedaremos entonces.- Él respondió.

Vita inclinó un poco la cabeza, sabía que esa sería su respuesta. No le gustaba pero si así le ayudaba, qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había viajado para apoyarle, no a complicarle más el de por si turbulento momento que él pasaba. –Будет. Я сделаю.- Dijo mirando por la ventana.

Hubo una cena extraña, con el par como compañía para madre e hijo, Makoto se despidió de los tres y subió a dormir. Era tan raro para Kai y Vita el escenario, ella simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a estar acompañada por tanto tiempo de un niño, y él… recordaba, en Islandia, _ella_ y _él_, tenía la misma edad. El dolor de cabeza atacó de nuevo, se levantó y aprisa se dirigió al baño, Hilary le miró un tanto preocupada, Vita tenía que distraerla antes de que le hiciera preguntas. Se maldijo un poco pero tenía que cubrirlo. –No veo fotos del padre de Makoto, tienes una?-

Hilary se giró -Qué?-

-Tengo curiosidad por saber como es, tu hijo es alguien bastante peculiar.-

Hilary le extendió un retrato de Tyson y Vita sonrió, Hilary la miró extrañada -Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Se parecen mucho.-

-Y no solo en la apariencia.- Rió Hilary.

Kai se mojó la cara y la cabeza, aprisa buscó las pastillas en su bolsa y se tomó un par. Se miró en el espejo, tenía que irse a dormir antes de que los calmantes surtieran efecto. Salió del baño con el semblante lo más calmado que pudo. –Es muy noche, mañana trabajas no?-

-No, descanso los viernes para preparar mi trabajo de la escuela. Pero si es noche, vayamos a dormir, encontrarán todo en la habitación.- Subió y los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Otra vez?- Vita miró preocupada a Kai, al verlo asentir completó –mejor duerme tú en el cuarto, no sabemos a que hora despierten.-

Kai sonrió con malicia -Y quién dijo que dormiría en el sillón? Ella me ofreció el cuarto, no a ti.-

-Глупый!- ella dijo con falsa indignación, entró al cuarto, tomó un par de cobijas y se acostó. Kai suspiró cansado, entró al cuarto y entrecerró la puerta, la cabeza no cedía y simplemente se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera cobijarse.

Ella sintió a alguien presionando contra su brazo, se dio media vuelta, quien fuera que le hablara volvió a insistir, abrió los ojos con pereza y se encontró con la preocupada cara de Kai. -Qué pasa?- preguntó Vita, no hubo respuesta y se concentró en su mirada, se sobresaltó un poco –no, дермо… vamos.- Se levantó apresurada y lo acompañó al cuarto, buscó en su bolsa, sacó a Khan que dormitaba a gusto y halló lo que buscaba, un frasco. Miró inquieta el reloj. Dos cuarenta de la mañana. -Pasará- le susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hilary despertó muy alegre, eran casi siete de la mañana, despertó a Makoto para que se alistara y bajó con la sonrisa dispuesta a crecer al imaginar a Vita en el sillón, solo estaba la cobija. De inmediato imaginó donde estaba, pero no podía entrar al cuarto tenía el tiempo medido para preparar el desayuno de su hijo y la comida que llevaría. Cuando se dio cuenta, Makoto ya estaba hablando con Vita.

-Y Kai?-

-En un momento sale puedo darme un baño?- Vita dijo tranquilamente.

Hilary la miró extrañada pero el tiempo le impidió insistir, el reloj le anunció que debía llevar a Makoto a la escuela. –Hoy regresas solo, recuérdalo.-

-Por qué no va Kai por él?- Vita dijo de la nada, miró profundamente a Hilary y aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, estaba de acuerdo, sería agradable para Kai.

-Si, él irá.- Le dijo Hilary, Makoto asintió y salieron apresurados, era tarde y la escuela esperaba.

Vita regresó al cuarto, él aún estaba en la cama y ella bajó la mirada aún intranquila. –Ya pasó- escuchó la voz de Kai.

-Me alegro, voy a tomar un baño. Debo saber que noticias hay.- ella cerró con sigilo la puerta.

Hilary regresó y se topó con Kai desayunando en silencio y con el hurón al lado. –Hola, cómo te sientes? Ayer no te veías muy bien.-

-Nada importante.-

Ella también se sentó a desayunar, disfrutó cada segundo de la compañía de él rememorando los domingos cuando ella lo invitaba a desayunar en su casa, su madre preparaba algo diferente cada ocasión. Le gustaba compartir esas mañanas, a veces comenzaba a imaginarse como sería cuando ellos crecieran aún mas y pudieran vivir juntos, quizá pensar en una familia, aunque él le había dicho que jamás tendría hijos. -Le dije a Makoto que irías por él a la escuela, no te importa cierto?- ella volteó y la mirada sorprendida de Kai le bastó para sonreír y saber que estaba de acuerdo –sólo procura que no pierda mucho tiempo en el parque.-

-Claro-

Ella se concentró en el desayuno que él había preparado, su cabeza aún divagaba en como hubiesen sido las cosas si él no se hubiera ido, y ella… no hubiera hecho lo que hizo por despecho. Quizá de un modo o de otro, desde que se animó a decirle lo que sentía ese diciembre sabía que no sería para siempre. _'Él claramente me lo dijo' _pensó terminando el chocolate que le recordaba a Max.

Eran casi las once de la mañana, limpiaban la mesa, y Vita regresó un tanto agitada, llamó a señas a Kai y ambos entraron al cuarto –Cuándo quieres irte?- ella le preguntó.

-Mañana, aún faltan algunos lugares y con lo de anoche… no creo que debamos tardar tanto.-

-Recibí un correo, Sergio, un primo en Perú, se casa me pide que vaya.-

-Y que hay que hacer?-

-Dime tú, depende de las condiciones iré o no. Aunque sólo me espera para darle el saludo y la buena suerte, si me quedara más tiempo el resto de la familia se iría sin duda. No mas de tres días Me esperas allá?-

Kai asintió –Mañana me voy, allá esperaré. Compraste tu boleto ya?-

-No, necesitaba saber que decías.- él asintió y salieron.

-Yo iré por él.- Vita trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde estaba casi en la puerta y con el hurón sobre el hombro.

-A dónde van?- Hilary preguntó desde la cocina.

-Al aeropuerto, después iré por Makoto.- Y salió cerrando la puerta y dejando en silencio a las dos chicas.

Compró el boleto de viaje redondo, él decidió ir solo por que sabía que ella no tenía el dinero para pagar el costo total del boleto y por que quería saber que pasaba si las dejaba solas. Después fue al parque donde encontraron a Makoto esa vez, aún tenía cerca de media hora antes de la salida y se sentó a esperar mientras obligaba al hurón a salir de la mochila donde dormía. La campana de la salida atrajo su atención a la puerta de la escuela, miró a los niños salir, algunos iban al encuentro de sus padres y/o madres, algunos se alejaban en grupos pequeños, unos cuantos se iban solos. Distinguió al que iba a encontrar, se preguntó como era que debía llamarle, no iba a ponerse a agitar los brazos como una madre emocionada, ni a gritarle, mucho menos a correr a su encuentro, simplemente avanzó un poco y esperó que las cosas pasaran sin que él tuviera que hacer mucho.

-Señor Kai, lo encontré! Mamá dijo que vendría.- Makoto se despedía de dos amigos y siguió a Kai que ya se alejaba.

-Qué haces un viernes después de la escuela?-

-Voy al parque principal y busco retadores, aquí ya no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme.- Dijo Makoto con una gran sonrisa.

Kai le miró sin un solo gesto, pero al verle la sonrisa se acordó de alguien y desvió la mirada. El hurón salió de la mochila y se enroscó en su cuello. –Khan!- gritó Makoto acercándose al animal, Kai se lo quitó del cuello y se lo acercó.

-Te acuerdas de él?-

-Si, él me lo prestó esa vez, jugamos antes de la batalla. Ha crecido, aún me acuerdo que mordió a Rin. Él dijo que no le gustaba que las niñas lo tocaran. G…- Makoto se detuvo abriendo mucho los ojos y disculpándose inclinando la cabeza –…disculpe.-

Kai colocó a Khan en las manos de Makoto y sonrió levemente –No te preocupes. Vamos al parque un rato y después a tu casa, tu madre dijo que no perdieras mucho el tiempo.-

Makoto asintió y se adelantó un poco jugando con el animal en sus brazos, Kai lo seguía detrás con un bien repasado recuerdo siendo una vez mas reproducido en su cabeza, el mismo hurón, la misma sonrisa, los mismos movimientos, la misma edad, pero un niño diferente.

En la casa Tatibana, Hilary se había ocupado de sus trabajos escolares, Vita halló entretenimiento con una libreta y un lápiz que encontró. Kai creía que podían llegar a congeniar, pero no había dado ningún resultado. -Mamá llegamos! El señor Hiwatari me enseñará unos movimientos, estamos afuera.- Makoto entró corriendo, subió, dejó sus cosas y regresó cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Hilary se asomó por la ventana, en el patio trasero estaba Kai instruyéndole sobre algunas técnicas a Makoto. No pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco, le recordó a Tyson y como le emocionaba enseñarle a su hijo sus proezas de cuando participaba en los torneos.

-Él era así?- preguntó Vita mirando también desde la otra ventana.

-Cuando?-

-Conocí a Kai en el funeral. No he visto mas que unas fotos de él y su familia, pero viéndolo ahora me imagino que así era.-

Hilary asintió –Yo tampoco sabría decirte, pero puedo creer que si. La única vez que se encontraron con él, fue durante un torneo aquí en Japón. Makoto y Rin participaban, por tanto Tyson, Rei y Max, otros amigos, estaban ahí. Según supe no esperaban encontrarlo. Yo no viajé con ellos, acordamos con Tyson que Makoto viviría conmigo y él se ocuparía de esa clase de cosas.-

-Debió haber sido lindo conocer esa faceta de él.-

-También te dijo que no quería tener hijos?-

Vita se atragantó con esas palabras -Hijos? Jamás, ni los tendré, ni él y yo estamos en esas cosas. Solo lo acompaño.- Vita se dejó llevar un tanto por la confidencia del momento y para aclarar de una vez con ella todo –En Australia tenía un novio, me propuso matrimonio, cuando le avisé a padre y madre me sorprendió que accedieran a conocerlo. Cada uno viajó desde donde vivían y con sus nuevas familias, padre viajó hasta con su madre. Si hubieras visto sus caras cuando lo conocieron. La madre de padre me maldijo abiertamente y salió indignada, padre la siguió asegurándome que no habría nada mas de él para mi. Madre solo me deseó suerte pero igual estaba decepcionada y me dijo que no la llamara.-

-Por qué?- Hilary estaba entretenida en saber que había detrás de esa sonrisa notablemente divertida y los ojos que dejaban caer unas lágrimas.

Vita miró su reflejo en el vidrio –Mírame, asiáticos, latinos, occidentales... hay de todo en mi familia, por eso es ridículo que si decidía casarme con un hombre negro ellos se indignaran tanto. Rėmy… cuando les dije el nombre, creyeron que era francés, Rėmy Nghiri Mbatusha debí haberles dicho desde un principio todo y ahorrarme ese show. Pero quería ver si habían cambiado, que error. Lo conocí en Melbourne, era un senegalés que trabajaba para el mismo periódico que yo, viajamos un tiempo y después, bueno. Dijo que nos casaríamos cuando regresara, hacía un reportaje de la rama europea de las empresas de Kai, viajaba en el mismo avión que ellos.-

-Ah… eso explica ciertas cosas.- Hilary finalizó retirándose de la ventana.

Esa misma noche partió el avión de Vita, Kai y Makoto la acompañaron al aeropuerto. -Cuídate- le dijo Vita mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No pasará nada- Kai le contestó. Ella se fue, los otros dos regresaron a la casa. A Hilary le quedaron buenos recuerdos de esa noche, la cena y ellos tres solos, fue lo más cercano a sus fantasías cuando era más chica. Y la madrugada se gastó en la continuación de la plática entre Kai y Hilary. La tarde del día siguiente él se despidió.

-A dónde irás ahora? regresas a Islandia?-

-No, seguiré en Japón. Te pido que no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí.-

Hilary no dijo nada con respecto a eso. -Cuándo regresas?-

-Después te llamaré. Piensa en lo que te dije.-

Escuchó el llamar del taxi en la entrada de la casa, se levantó y antes de que abriera la puerta, Hilary le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la boca. –No me olvides.-

Kai agitó un poco la mano para despedirse de Makoto que se asomaba desde la ventana de su cuarto y se despedía entre gritos y movimientos de ambos brazos. Kai se giró una última vez y desapareció dentro del taxi.

[Yokohama, Japón

La conexión en China fue terrible, tardé un poco mas de lo que esperaba, quiero creer que él está aún allá, o al menos sabrá decirme a donde estará hospedado. Esta ciudad es enorme, al fin llego al Instituto. Wow, este edificio es increíble debe ser extraño vivir aquí. –Hola, dónde encuentro el dormitorio diez?-

-Detrás del auditorio, hacia allá.- El chico me señala hacia el norte. Le agradezco y acelero un poco el paso. Es tarde y sé que Kai ya no está aquí, pero antes de la noche llegue quiero saber dónde está hospedado, no entiendo por qué no le pregunté antes… y para colmo dejé el celular allá. Es un edificio no tan grande pero bastante agradable, sin duda es un dormitorio universitario, se nota en cada detalle. Ahora a buscar la habitación doscientos ocho. No es difícil hallarla, toco y se escucha una voz pidiendo que espere no es la de él pero supongo que el chico sabrá informarme, escucho que se acercan y abren la puerta.

Un muchacho casi de mi estatura y revuelto cabello café se asoma -Si?-

-Hola, Kai ya no está aquí cierto? puedes decirme donde se está hospedando?-

El chico me mira confundido, se acomoda los lentes como si no entendiera. -Kai?-

No estoy de mucho humor para bromas, llevo mas de treinta y cuatro horas de vuelo y lo que menos necesito es eso. –No te burles de mi, por favor. Eres Kenny no? Soy Vita no te dejó dicho nada?- tengo un mal presentimiento habrá pasado algo?

-Kai?- vuelve a preguntar. Juro que si no fuera por que no lo conozco ya lo hubiera golpeado, comienzo a molestarme.

-Kai Hiwatari… lo conoces no? el hombre que debió haber venido.- Digo ya algo exasperada.

-Si, lo conozco pero hace casi tres años que no lo he visto.- Me dice, no puede ser, ahora si, estoy preocupada. Hago un saludo final, quizá arruiné todo, pero es un día después de lo acordado. –Lo siento, creo que fue una confusión. Gracias y adiós.- Me despido y salgo corriendo ignorando su llamado, algo dentro de todo esto está muy mal.

_

* * *

_

**Preview cap. 5**

_Eres tú? Tanto tiempo sin verte, soy quizá el que menos te conoce pero me doy cuenta que no eres el mismo. Qué pasó? qué haces aquí? quizá no tengo razones, pero no quiero saber nada de ti. _

**Kenny, el que estará ahí sin palabras x Malos recuerdos x Cuanto has cambiado (El día en que le vendí mi alma al demonio)****

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

**Haro kzoids:** Gracias! Que bueno (aunque se oiga feo) que te causó esa sensación, confusión, lo que sea, espero te resuelva un poco de dudas y bueno, como dice en el manga, Makoto es el hjo de Tyson (aunque no viene quien fue la madre por que Hilary ni aparece en el manga, pero bueno)Jajaja! no, no está desfigurado por que él no estuvo en ese accidente. Creo que dije mas de lo que debería en este cap. pero las verdades vienen diluidas. Mil saludos y nos leemos!

**Riku: **Gracias! lo de los títulos, je, si están largos pero me gustó la idea de los títulos de RomeoxJuliet y... pues lo adapté, y aunque aún quedan muchas dudas, espero resolver aunque unas pocas. Saludos!

Ikusi arte!

Chtiri:04/11/07


	5. Kenny

Kaixo! gracias por sus reviews/lecturas. Esto es mas flashback que nada, bueno si uno grando y medio telenovelesco... jejeje, pero en partes lo tenía bien presente lo que pasaba y no hallé otro modo de sacarlo de ahí.

El siguiente lo tengo para el dieciocho de este mes, ya decidí cuando acabaré esta historia y si quiero conseguirlo no puedo actualizar todos sólo el cuatro de cada mes.

* * *

**Kenny, el que estará ahí sin palabras x Malos recuerdos x Cuanto has cambiado **

**(El día en que le vendí mi alma al demonio) **

¿Así que de este modo serán las cosas? No puedo hacerme a la idea, no, simplemente no puedo tolerar que las cosas sean así. Ayer debí haber estado allá, Vita aparecerá con suerte, si habla con Brodoteau, pero no puedo imaginar su cara cuando aparezca aquí; confusión, enojo, preocupación, lo que sea que ella haya pensado cuando supo que no fui, aún debe tenerlo fresco en la cabeza.

Desde que llegué aquí lo odié, la tranquilidad del lugar, la aparente amabilidad del personal. No lo soporto, si no fuera por que es el único modo en que Vita puede encontrarme, ya me hubiera largado. Es una tonta, por lo visto perdió el celular, si tan sólo… a quien engaño. Necesitaba estar aquí, si quiero continuar…

-Señor Hiwatari, alguien le llama en la entrada.- Dice una de las empleadas. Cuando me dice el apellido que es incapaz de pronunciar correctamente, asiento y la sigo, ya puedo imaginar su cara, en un área aparte de la sala de espera comunal del lugar, está ella. Detrás del vidrio de la puerta que permite la entrada puedo ver e identificar su estado, está preocupada.

La mujer abre la puerta, y con el primer sonido de la puerta abriéndose Vita parece brincar y su mirada oscura se clava en mi, apareciendo por la puerta. Se acerca, y en efecto no puedo definir su gesto, no expresa nada y mucho a la vez, alivio, molestia, o al menos eso imagino.

-Gracias…- dice, aunque no para mi, pero me abraza fuertemente. Su suspiro de alivio es lo que me resume su estado.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto dejando la sala privada y dirigiéndonos a la habitación que he ocupado por mas de dos días. Cuando entramos, después de dejar su bolsa y rascarle la cabeza a Khan se sienta.

-Todo, me informó que te había canalizado a este lugar. Me dijo de lo que pasó, corriste con suerte que hubiera esto en esta ciudad.-

No puedo desmentirla, pero aún así estoy molesto. -¿Suerte? Sabes que eso no es cierto, comienza…-

Vita sonríe y mira por la ventana –Tiene que empezar, tarde o temprano, así lo decidiste ¿no¿qué me dijiste cuando me negué a aceptar la ayuda de madre?-

-Abstente a las consecuencias.- Me siento junto a ella y le extiendo mi mano izquierda, ella la mira y la toma tratando de extender mis dedos. –Ya está casi normal, fue distinto que en Nagoya, ahora fue la mitad del brazo.-

Vita asiente y me suelta la mano, coloca la suya sobre mi hombro. –Lo siento, no volveré a ausentarme, pero me fue bien, los hijos de padre ya han crecido…- suspira pensativa y luego me mira -¿Y ahora?-

-Nos vamos.-Digo resuelto y me levanto, ella parece dudar un poco pero asiente, sujeta a Khan y busca por mis cosas.

Salimos del lugar bajo las protestas del encargado, quien no se atreve a detenerme o contradecirme, Vita detiene el primer taxi que pasa y lo abordamos, comienza a oscurecer.

-¿Lo viste?-

Ella sonríe un poco apenada –Si, creo que arruine el factor sorpresa. No le di detalles, pero… sabe que estás aquí.-

-No hay de que preocuparse, es Kenny de quien hablamos.- Le digo seguro de que es la misma persona que accedía siempre a las propuestas que hacían unos u otros, aunque representara un grave peligro o se arriesgara demasiado, él seguía a todos, como apoyo o por que no quería quedarse atrás. No decía nada, mostraba quizá un poco de reticencia, pero terminaba siguiéndonos. No pudo haber cambiado.

El taxi nos lleva hasta la universidad donde él estudia, esta parada no la hago por las mismas razones que la de Hilary. Allá tenía que arreglar un asunto, aquí, como con Max, o quizá aún menos, simplemente quiero saber qué es lo que hace. Inercia, apatía…

Vita me guía por el campus, obviamente ya había venido, mientras me dice una sarta de incoherencias de cuanto le gusta el edificio y de algunas cosas sobre psicología del color caminamos entre los dormitorios, realmente la ignoro un poco. –Aquí es- sus palabras me hacen prestarle completa atención de nuevo.

Llamo a la puerta y su voz, la reconozco -Voy- grita y alcanzo a escuchar sus pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Se abre y ahí está, ha crecido, sus lentes son más ligeros, se ve cansado, su cabello es más largo, sonríe… sonreía… apenas me ve, la sonrisa con la que abrió la puerta desapareció de su boca. –Así que ella decía la verdad.-

-Si, lo hacía- digo mirando a Vita.

-¿Y por qué?- me pregunta con un tono que no recuerdo en él, es… como el que suelo usar.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ocultando mi leve sorpresa por su tono, pero no pienso caer en un juego de súplica, pedido, chantaje.

Me quedo de pie frente a él, Kenny solo entreabrió la puerta y tengo que analizar sus movimientos para saber si piensa acceder o no debo insistir. –No Kai, fue terrible lo que les hiciste, te burlaste de todos, nos botaste como lo hiciste mas de una vez mientras éramos un equipo. ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaras que te perdone.-

-¿Qué obsesión tienen ustedes con eso del perdón? No, no lo quiero… no lo busco.- Estoy un tanto irritado, Vita se alejó un poco, no le gustan las discusiones.

-¿Tenemos? Ni siquiera te voy a contestar eso. Bueno, ya sabes mi respuesta, así que si piensas quedarte ahí parado, adelante. Yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Finaliza y cierra la puerta justo en mi cara.

Bajo un poco la mirada, obviamente una ola de pensamientos han llegado a mi cabeza, demonios, ese dolor otra vez. No es el habitual pero no por eso deja de doler, Vita está de nuevo a mi lado, y tira de mi alejándonos, nos sentamos en las escaleras un piso arriba del de Kenny. Me extiende un par de pastillas, las tomo y la miro –Eso no me lo esperaba.-

-Lo imagino, pero la gente cambia, no puedes predecirla han pasado ¿cuánto?-

-Mas de seis años desde que dejé la casa Kinomiya, casi tres desde el torneo.- No puedo olvidar ambas ocasiones.

Vita levanta a Khan y después de contemplarle algo en la cabeza, meditando o queriendo hacer tiempo me dice -¿No me has dicho que pasó esa vez?-

-No pienso hacerlo- le sonrío levemente con burla.

Ella no parece satisfecha, se levanta y mira su reloj –Tenemos que buscar un hotel, pasé la noche anterior y la mañana buscándote, quiero dormir un poco, tú también lo necesitas.-

Tiene razón, aunque no es cansancio lo que tengo tenemos que buscar un hotel –Hay uno que conozco, me he quedado otras veces ahí, está frente al puerto.-

-Vamos- nos vamos y no sé por que… pero no puedo evitar voltear a la ventana del cuarto de Kenny, y me doy cuenta que está viéndonos.

Pedimos otro taxi, recogemos las cosas que dejamos encargadas con el portero de la universidad. El hotel pertenece a una cadena de un socio de las empresas, tengo una membresía que nos da la seguridad de contar con los mejores servicios y una absoluta privacidad, lo que necesitamos.

Pedimos algo de comer, Vita deja a Khan en un sillón y después de medio comer intercambiando palabras sin sentido, nos dejamos caer en la cama sin decir nada mas. Sé que ella se percató de mi decepción por el encuentro con Kenny, como es su costumbre no dice nada para que yo analice la situación y halle tranquilidad a mi modo, si quisiera que ella dijera algo, ya hubiera comenzado a hablar. Ella se ha dormido rápidamente, es obvio que no descansó buscándome, es una persona noctámbula y de sueño ligero, pero esta vez se durmió apenas su cabeza pegó la almohada.

Yo, si acaso tenía un poco de sueño, ha desaparecido. Me asomo por la ventana y las luces de la ciudad iluminan el cielo, sus reflejos en el agua me hacen acercarme a la terraza, me recargo en el barandal de ella. Me acuerdo de la casa de Islandia, aunque son radicalmente opuestas, siento rara tranquilidad, allá era nieve y verde, aquí edificios, luces y concreto, que diferente.

Estoy aún confundido, sigo con esa sensación extraña al ver la reacción de Kenny. Ha cambiado mucho, no es el mismo chico nervioso y temeroso, o quizá si, y esto sólo fue una reacción natural después de tantos años, lo que sea. Aunque no se parece, me recuerda a la que tuve cuando leí el primer correo que Voltaire me envió, apenas unos meses después de que por sus órdenes quedé atado a Japón.

_'Es necesario que hablemos. Hay algo que discutir. Aún recuerdo lo que quieres, podemos negociar.'_

-Imbécil- sisea y si no fuera por que estaba en la computadora de Max, habría lanzado lejos el monitor. De pronto reacciona y mira de reojo alrededor suyo sólo para cerciorarse que no le han escuchado. Max está entretenido con un videojuego y el señor Mizuhara en la cocina, suspira, desecha el mensaje y cierra la ventana. -Listo- dice tratando de darse confianza.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Max pausando su juego.

-Nada- Kai responde aprisa alejándose del escritorio donde reposa la computadora.

-Entonces ven, no acabamos la batalla de ayer. Te ganaré.- Max le extiende un control, Kai no quiere hacerlo pero acepta la oferta, todo por sacar el mensaje que leyó de su cabeza.

Juegan, Kai no consigue lo que quería, y eso le atrae la derrota. Max después de hacer un despliegue de alegría por su triunfo, se da cuenta que hay algo extraño con él, le pregunta pero Kai le disuade de querer saber mas diciendo que es hora de irse, tiene otras cosas que hacer. Se levanta y sale despidiéndose del señor Mizuhara, no espera por una respuesta.

En el camino de regreso a casa de los Kinomiya, se detiene en el parque donde entrenaba, cada mañana casi obsesivamente para alcanzar la perfección, el poder, la fuerza, el triunfo… las cosas que en ese momento ya no parecen tan importantes, por que ha encontrado una forma de llenar ese vacío, y aunque sabe que es sólo superficialmente, calman sus ansías. Estaba bien… ¿Por qué el anciano tenía que aparecer de nuevo en su vida?

La lluvia comienza a caer, está en el trance de esos extraños meses de febrero y marzo, donde la salida del frío y la llegada del calor, provocan cambios raros en el clima. Completamente empapado ve a su alrededor, la gente corre a guarecerse. Los niños corren brincando sobre los charcos, los padres ríen entusiasmados, unos les ofrecen espacio debajo de sus sombrillas, un par carga a sus vástagos y aceleran el paso. Algunas parejas y grupos de amigos, corren entre risas disfrutando la refrescante lluvia. Él, solo sigue con la mirada la acción hasta que se ha quedado solo en el parque, con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza.

_'…recuerdo lo que quieres…' _

Aprieta los dientes frustrado, esas ideas las había encerrado largo tiempo atrás.

_'… podemos negociar.' _

¿Negociar? Él se lo negó muchos años atrás, le dijo que no se lo diría. Que jamás lo sabría, que se conformara con lo que recordaba, pero era tan poco.

-Muchacho, mira como vienes. Te prepararé el baño.- El abuelo de Tyson no deja de actuar tan sobre protectivamente, pero Kai ya ha aprendido como quitárselo de encima.

Se yergue completamente mostrando la diferencia de altura, le mira sin ninguna reacción y toma la toalla que el viejo hombre le ofrece –Estaré bien, mi brazo ya responde mejor.- Se dirige al baño, ya que es nuevamente autosuficiente al menos físicamente, retoma su actitud tan conocida.

Liberado del agua fría, se resguarda en el espacio que le dieron en esa casa. Es pequeño, y está en el piso inferior, aunque tiene lo mínimo lo ha sabido adaptar a sus necesidades y gusto. Lo llaman a cenar, se excusa diciendo que quiere dormir, pero lo que quiere, es pensar.

Esa noche decidió que es mejor ignorar el mensaje del anciano. Decide no volver a consultar su correo lo que resta de esa semana, lo hace casi nueve días después. Hay mas de doce correos, del mismo hombre, con el mismo encabezado pero cada vez se leen más desesperados, ofrece mas y… comienza a exponer lo que quiere. Repite la táctica, ahora son casi tres semanas, y al volver a abrir la bandeja de entrada, hay casi dos por día. No quiere leerlos, y los desecha sin revisar siquiera el contenido.

Pasan meses, tres con exactitud, casi cumple un año de que regresó con Tyson y los otros. Recibe una llamada del señor Arinu, el hombre del local de refacciones a quien le lleva la contabilidad, le había hablado de un cliente en Kyoto que solicitaba su ayuda. Le dice que le ha enviado la información a su correo, debe consultarlo.

Lo deja hasta ya entrada la noche, acude a un local en una pequeña plaza comercial. Apenas lo abre se da cuenta que su cuenta de correo está saturada, mas de cien mensajes del anciano, a sabiendas de que el viejo sería incapaz de hablarle directamente a la casa de Tyson o Max, y que Kai se sigue negando a usar celular, el correo electrónico es la única vía por la que Voltaire puede comunicarse con él, pues tampoco está tan loco como para acudir en persona.

Se dirige al mensaje que lo llevó ahí, hace una copia del archivo que le envían y después, no puede con la curiosidad de leer el antepenúltimo mensaje, el asunto se diferencia de los otros, _'Tengo lo que quieres, y tienes lo que necesito.' _

Lee con atónita paciencia cada palabra, el mensaje es directo y muestra una desesperación que no le conocía, debe ser verdadera por la oferta que le extiende, decirle la verdad que le había negado desde que quedó a su exclusiva tutoría. La verdad del destino de esas personas que recuerda vagamente. Por inercia, por curiosidad y por deseo, transcribe el número telefónico que aparece en el mensaje.

Va camino a la casa Tatibana, Hilary le invitó a pasar la noche ya que sus padres están fuera de la ciudad, llega mucho mas tarde de lo que le había dicho. Aunque el trayecto no es largo lo hace inusualmente lento por que comienza a considerar la opción de acudir al llamado del viejo, aunque debe saber las condiciones la oferta, es tentadora.

-Tardaste mucho- le dice Hilary un poco desencantada al verlo llegar sin nada para ella, Kai nunca ha sido del tipo detallista pero a veces le da una que otra sorpresa agradable, pero tiene tantas semanas que no le lleva nada.

-Puedo regresar- responde Kai no queriendo mostrar que no está de ánimos para estar con ella, pero si regresa al dojo su mente continuará girando en la tentación de llamar, al menos aquí, hay con que distraer la mente.

Ella apresurada lo saluda con un efusivo beso que él devuelve fríamente, le invita a sentarse para cenar, él se niega poniendo de pretexto que comió tarde, ella sabe que miente y él que ella lo sabe, pero no le importa, le dice que coma que él le acompañará. Ella asiente fingiendo satisfacción con la respuesta.

Un ambiente de descontento se siente mientras ella come y él ve por la ventana, no hablan, no hay música, no hay nada, sólo la confusión de Kai y esa mezcla de sentimientos de Hilary, ella lo ha percibido distante los últimos tres meses pero nada como esto, ahora pareciera que no hay nada entre ellos, que él es la misma persona fría, distante, reservada y callada que conoció algunos años atrás… momento, nunca dejó de ser esa clase de persona, pero si había algo diferente ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-¿Vamos arriba?- dice con una sonrisa juguetona tratando de atraer de nuevo el ánimo de Kai.

Él voltea a verla algo confundido y asiente desganado -Vamos-

No pasa nada esa noche, compartieron la habitación pero él sólo se sienta en un sillón que da a la ventana y ella de esperar, se queda dormida en la cama. Es la segunda vez que pasa eso, y se repite por otras cuatro ocasiones en casi dos meses.

Son finales de septiembre, Hilary ya no hace mucho por atraerlo a su lado, Kai ha dejado de participar en la vida familiar de los Kinomiya y los Mizuhara, sólo hace lo que se le pide pero no se incluye en ninguna de las otras actividades. Y parece que nadie se da cuenta. Rei los visita y le basta unos momentos de la compañía de Kai para darse cuenta que algo está mal ahí. Los otros hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida para el chico chino, invitaron algunos amigos y festejan sin darse cuenta que el muchacho no está presente.

Kai tampoco se unió a la celebración, está recluido en su cuarto con el número en una mano y el teléfono en otra, la incertidumbre le carcome pero se sigue negando a llamar. Se da cuenta que alguien está en la puerta aún antes de que toque la puerta, la abre para encontrarse con los ojos ámbar de Rei. -¿Puedo pasar?-

Kai se hace a un lado sin responderle, regresa a la silla donde ha meditado por tantos meses, y sigilosamente guarda el papel debajo de un libro. -¿Qué?- pregunta ante la mirada de Rei.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Dime¿Sé que algo te está molestando? Los otros se dieron cuenta, pero no quieren decírtelo.-

-Nada- repite la monótona respuesta fijando su mirada en el libro. –_Nada y todo a la vez.-_ piensa al traer a su mente el libro que vagamente recuerda haber leído una vez con su padre.

Y Rei no está convencido, insiste de un modo y otro hasta que se gana la respuesta molesta de Kai, de que lo deje en paz. Rei ya no insiste sabiendo que no le sacara nada, pero le ofrece escucharle si es que quiere hablar, tiene aún una semana. -Piénsalo- Rei dice y sale, un poco molesto y confundido por ese cambio en su persona.

Kai toma el papel, lo estruja en su mano y lo avienta, furioso por estar actuando así, Rei siempre le ha ofrecido esa posibilidad de escucharle sin juzgar y darle una opción de consejo o una opinión, que a veces ayuda pero esta vez… no la quiere, por que sabe que dirá. No vayas, no aceptes.

Se queda mirando el papel por casi veinte minutos, cuando escucha que Tyson llama amenazando con ir por él (junto con media fiesta) se levanta resignado a fingir por un rato, junto al papel se inclina y lo toma, ha decidido.

Hilary está enojada por que él ni siquiera la saludó, permanece al lado de Tyson con quien ha estado pasando toda la fiesta y desde que el alcohol corrió, no se ha separado de ahí. Kai sólo parece hacer una aparición fugaz, se da cuenta que nadie está precisamente pendiente de si está ahí o no y desaparece a la primer señal de distracción general.

Esa misma noche sale de la casa para llamar al anciano y fijar un punto de reunión, es hora de negociar. Le sorprende la desesperación del anciano por que le dice que será la mañana del día siguiente en una ciudad que no está muy lejos de ahí, Kai regresa a la casa, la fiesta está muriendo ya, quedan algunos ebrios cantantes y una pareja ocupando el jardín, ignora y sigue hasta su cuarto, toma dinero, un libro y el reproductor de música, no necesita mas para el viaje. Mientras sale por la parte trasera, escucha ruidos en el dojo, acostumbrado a velar por la seguridad de la casa se asoma en búsqueda de intrusos, no los hay. Son dos personas, una es el dueño de la casa y la otra, Hilary, ella y Tyson comparten el vacío del lugar de entrenamiento.

Kai separa la vista y sonríe, se aleja con las ideas confirmadas de que Tyson siempre ha querido a Hilary, y que ella no siente precisamente el desprecio que siempre pregona. Cuando el taxi lo lleva a la estación de trenes mira el reloj, las tres de la mañana, a tiempo para la cita con Voltaire.

Ya es de mañana, la ciudad es mas bien un pequeño pueblo en medio de una zona arbolada, de casas viejas y calles empedradas, el lugar ideal para que nadie sepa lo que pasó, por que ni el viejo ni el muchacho quieren que haya testigos de su acuerdo, el primero por desprecio hacia el hecho de necesitar del chico, el otro por vergüenza con aquellos que le ayudaron tanto.

-Bienvenido- dice con cinismo el viejo.

-No lo soy.- dice el otro conteniéndose de gritarle todo el odio que le profesa.

-De acuerdo, veo que no has cambiado, pensé que esa gente te había hecho perder tus cualidades pero, no.- Le invita a sentarse a compartir la mesa de donde el viejo come, el otro acepta pero en el extremo opuesto.

-Al grano anciano-

Voltaire también se calla las palabras con las que quiere exigir respeto, los dos se están jugando mucho y saben que el otro odia lo que está haciendo, pero lo que se obtiene lo compensa. –De acuerdo, te pondré a prueba por un periodo de un año. Si me satisface tu trabajo, te diré todo a detalle, si no, pues regresas donde estabas.-

Kai se levanta lanzando la silla hacia atrás y golpeando con fuerza la superficie de la mesa –Eso no es justo, si al final decides que no me dirás, ya habré perdido lo que he obtenido. Ellos no me lo perdonarán.-

-Si son tus amigos deberían entender ¿no?-

Kai mira molesto para otro lado, en teoría así debe ser pero jamás les dirá de frente. Lo hará sin que sepan y para cuando se enteren será demasiado tarde. –No lo sé.-

-Oh, mira si has cambiado un poco. Pensé que no te importaría eso, pero yo también pierdo a mi heredero. No es que me importes pero sabes la importancia que le doy a que el apellido continúe. La información por tu lealtad. A mi parecer es justo.-

Kai baja la vista y hace una mueca de ira, mira de golpe al viejo haciéndolo sobresaltarse –Lo pensaré.- Se aleja dejando al anciano gritándole que no tiene nada que pensar, que acepte ahora o retira la oferta, pero Kai sabe que no lo hará, pasen dos meses o tres años, el viejo estará listo para restituirle su puesto de heredero. Lo que no deja de preguntarse es por qué el cambio tan repentino de actitud, el viejo le había dicho que no toleraba traiciones, y ahora hasta lo busca…

Vísperas de Navidad, Kai camina con Hilary al lado, delante de ellos el resto avanzan a tropel, los dos hombres Mizuhara, los Kinomiya y un par de invitados para pasar las fiestas con ellos, Daichi y Rei. Hilary es la que ahora parece diferente los últimos meses, los otros se acostumbraron ya al cambio de Kai y parecen atribuírselo a la época. Están en un centro comercial uniéndose a las compras caóticas de último minuto, van cargados de bolsas y con un aparente espíritu navideño que la gente dice se adueña de las personas esa época, pero hay quien sabe que no es cierto. Hilary tiene una noticia que darle a Kai, y Kai está con una decisión y una acción en ciernes.

La cena de Navidad le recuerda a Kai en que condiciones estaba el año anterior, la diferencia a ahora y la similitud de su confusa mente, antes no quería quedarse, ahora, aunque sigue sin quererlo, y a la vez tampoco quiere irse. Se repite la imagen de él en silencio mirando como se abrazan y desean buenas cosas.

Esta vez no está la madre de Max pero si lleva ya una plática de mas de diez minutos vía videoconferencia con su hijo y su esposo, el padre de Tyson consiguió llegar a última hora, Kenny fue con su familia de visita familiar a Nagano, Daichi consiguió que su madre le permitiera pasar la fecha con sus amigos, a Hilary le esperan sus padres para culminar la cena, sólo fue con sus amigos un momento. Y Kai no deja de preguntarse que tanto de eso puede conseguir al trabajar ese año con el anciano. No le gusta, pero no le cuesta nada pensarlo.

Hilary se despide y le pide a Kai que la lleve, él se percata de la mirada de Tyson. Ella camina sujeta al brazo de Kai, en silencio bajo una leve nevada. Él se da cuenta que ella alenta el paso y se desvía un poco, no dice nada y deja que haga lo que quiera, para hacerla feliz, una última vez.

-Tengo algo que decirte.-

-…-

-Sé que… dijiste… que, bueno, que no ibas a estar aquí para siempre y que no querías hijos.-

-…-

-Pero yo quería… quiero…. Que te quedes, hacer algo para que decidieras estar aquí siempre… una familia no es nada malo ¿o si?-

-Depende- dice imaginando ya que le va a decir, y a la vez preparando la respuesta para develar la mentira que dirá.

-…yo… pensé… pasó… eh…- tartamudea con las manos temblorosas, aún con los guantes, aún cuando las frota entre sí –vamos a tener… un hijo. Me lo confirmaron ayer, tengo tres meses.-

Kai siente una extraña ola encontrada de sentimientos¿cómo osa tratar de engañarlo así¿por qué se aferra a un ser como él¿por qué se lo decía? -…-

-¿No dices nada? Pensé que te alegrarías, en la televisión siempre se abrazan y se alegran.-

-Esto no es televisión, ves demasiada. Hasta inventas cosas como ahí.-

Hilary retrocede sorprendida -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sabes bien, no nos engañemos.-

-Oye, que clase de mujer crees que soy.-

-Una que trata de engañarse, son tres meses los que llevas. Y no has hecho conmigo nada en mas de cuatro… vamos tu casa está cerca.- Le toma la mano y tira de ella con fuerza, la lleva hasta la puerta.

Ella se suelta y lo enfrenta –¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Él se da la vuelta y levanta una mano despidiéndose –Díselo, a él le agradará saberlo.- Y emprende una veloz carrera, ella trata de alcanzarlo pero es imposible.

Pasan dos días, Hilary no vuelve a aparecer en la casa, la noche de ese día veintiséis Kai se va a dormir temprano, después de evitar a casi todos por el día, por la noche los ha sorprendido invitando una cena que mandó a traer de un restaurante bien conocido en la ciudad. Una última cena.

Las cinco de la mañana del día veintisiete de diciembre, una sombra sale de la casa Kinomiya en silencio, nadie se da cuenta de su partida. La tarde de ese mismo día en Tokio, una camioneta negra blindada está estacionada afuera de la estación de trenes del centro, un hombre viejo espera adentro y uno joven la aborda.

-¿Listo?- dice el anciano con un poco de burla.

-…- el otro no dice nada.

-Alégrate, tu futuro mejorará. Aunque te debe quedar claro, por un año, serás mi empleado, ni mi nieto ni mi familia, yo soy quien da las órdenes y dispone de tu tiempo.-

-¿Cuándo ha sido del otro modo?-

Kai mira por la ventana el camino que van dejando atrás mientras la camioneta acelera. Y así firma su condena esperando que valiera la pena, una idea boba, siempre lo ha sabido. Pero querer saber que fue de sus padres siempre ha estado en su cabeza, cosa que ha sido prácticamente imposible, el problema de su memoria y la orden restrictiva que Voltaire le impuso a Susumu a cambio de su libertad para dedicarse a lo que quisiera, además del cuidado que el anciano tuvo para borrar todo rastro de ambos. Kai aprovechó los medios que tuvo cuando era más chico para investigar, pero su búsqueda le llevó a perder el rastro de él en China, y de ella en Japón, Voltaire les pagó por cambiarse la identidad.

Nueve meses después…

-A él lo hallarás en Alemania; ella vive en Canadá. Tienen su familia, no te sorprenda lo que te encuentres, han pasado muchos años.- El anciano dice en la cama y con la mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca. Después de un ataque que le afectó los pulmones, siente que su fin está cerca y le dice antes de que se venza el plazo de prueba que le impuso y así, asegurar que él cumpla también su parte.

Kai no puede creerlo, todos esos meses han sido un perfecto calvario todo para que de momento en tan pocas palabras le resuma todo lo que quiso saber por años. Canadá y Alemania, pregunta ciudades y el hombre que cuida de Voltaire le entrega una carpeta, ahí se almacenan las direcciones, teléfonos y un par de fotografías tomadas cuatro años atrás. Kai no espera y sale del cuarto de hospital listo para iniciar su jornada y descubrir si las respuestas del viejo son ciertas.

Regresa al departamento donde ha estado viviendo, reúne lo que cree necesitar y a toda prisa se dirige al aeropuerto, no ha decidido a donde irá primero, no lo esperaba tan pronto y no ha tenido el tiempo para pensar en ello. En cuanto llega al aeropuerto decide que irá en el vuelo que esté más pronto a partir, y es a Frankfurt, Alemania.

Durante los nueve meses que ha vivido como empleado del anciano ha acumulado cientos de horas de vuelo, muchas de ellas sin descanso, pero jamás se le habían hecho tan eternas como ahora, mira cada momento a su reloj, esperando que el avión cumpla su horario como estaba fijado, hace un par de conexiones acortando tanto tiempo como puede. En cuanto toca tierra alemana, aprisa se dirige a la ciudad de Hannover, vía tren llega en pocas horas.

Ha estado antes tres veces ahí, no deja de preguntarse si no habrán cruzado camino antes. Revisa una vez mas la dirección, está en el barrio de Südstadt-Bult, pide un taxi y le entrega la dirección, después de varios kilómetros el carro se detiene frente a una casa mediana de dos pisos y enorme jardín, flanqueada por altos árboles que comienzan a amarillentarse por el otoño. Paga, desciende y respira profundamente, cierra los ojos quitándose esa sensación confusa como de inseguridad. Se acerca a la puerta, en su trayecto mira con detalle el patio, hay juguetes, hay niños en esa casa.

Una mujer asiática acude a la puerta, él le pregunta -Tut es ist das Haus von Ishimaru?-

La mujer asiente. Y él sonríe, acertó a la casa, el nombre con el que él ha vivido los últimos años es Takeshi Ishimaru.

Parpadeo y miro a mi alrededor, esto es sensacional, me estoy quedando dormido en la terraza, recordar no es bueno, o al menos no siempre. Miro al frente, el alba se ve cercana, unos ruidos extraños me hacen regresar al cuarto y es Vita quien los hace, balbucea incoherencias en medio de su sueño, aún lo hace. Comienzo a sentir el cansancio, y me acuesto a su lado esperando que sus monólogos mientras duerme me dejen descansar un poco.

_-Dos días, no pudiste haberte apresurado a tomar el tren en cuanto recibiste la llamada de Kenny ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?- _

-Cállate, si te hiciera caso siempre, estaría peor.-

-_¿Peor? Mira en donde estamos, vives en casa de tu abuelo, tu padre y tu hermano se dieron por vencidos en animarte a salir de ahí. Tu trabajo te gusta pero no quieres buscar uno mejor. Ni siquiera pudiste terminar la universidad, si me hicieras caso._-

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? Conseguí llegar hasta aquí sin muchos problemas.-

-_Claro, por que el abuelo te señaló la ruta en el mapa, y te repitió muchas veces en donde tenías que bajarte._-

-Llegué, no soy tonto.-

_-Solo un poco lento- _

-¡Qué te calles!- me rasqué un poco la cabeza para hacer que se callara esa molesta voz, miré por tercera vez el letrero de la estación, estaba en la correcta, finalmente estaba en Yokohama y cerca del hotel donde Kenny me dijo. Ni siquiera supe exactamente por que me animé, pero la voz de Kenny era tan desesperada que supongo que eso me hizo venir, o por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer o por que realmente quería enfrentar a Kai.

El hotel era de los mejores de la ciudad, no me costó dudar que Kai estuviera ahí. Entré disimulando mi nerviosismo por la mirada que el portero y un par de empleados me dieron, sabía que si preguntaba en la recepción negarían que Kai estaba hospedado ahí, ya sabía que no había cambiado, no le gustaba que la gente supiera donde estaba. Aproveché mis técnicas para obtener información, son infalibles. Unos billetes a un maletero y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de Kai. Toqué, dos o tres veces. Escuché la voz de una mujer.

-_Hasta esos muchachos son más listos que tú, te engañaron._-

-¡Cállate!- le insistí a mi cabeza, odio que yo mismo me burle de mis errores.

Una chica como de mi edad abrió la puerta, no se veía que fuera de Japón, ni si quiera supe imaginar de donde, nunca fui bueno en eso… bueno, nunca fui bueno en muchas cosas.

-¿Si?- Me preguntó.

-Eh… Kai…- le dije, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso me dio a entender que no esperaba una pregunta así. Miró nerviosa adentro de la habitación sin abrir mucho la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Vita?- escuché venir la voz de Kai, ella volteó de nuevo hacia atrás y no dijo nada.

-Kai, soy yo… hablarás conmigo.- Dije con un tono no muy amigable, la mujer no se movió de la puerta cuando quise entrar. Lo llamé de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- preguntó apareciendo al lado de ella.

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento, se veía tan distinto, sin su cabello largo, con la cara más pálida, y algo mas. Pero recordé a que había ido ahí, no quería que molestara mas a mi amigo. –No¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Tyson… no es buen momento.- Quería cerrar la puerta, pero interpuse mi pie.

-No, ahora es un momento perfecto.-

_

* * *

Preview cap. Seis_

Todos te creían mejor que yo, hasta mi familia pensaba que tú llegarías hasta donde quisieras y obtendrías todo. Yo, sería feliz con lo que pudiera conseguir. Es cierto que soy feliz con lo que tengo, pero se equivocaron cuando dijeron que eras mejor. Recordándote, me lo confirma, soy mejor que tú. Siempre lo fui. 

**Tyson, el que te impulsa a superarte, el eterno reto x Resignación x No puedes pedir perdón (De conocer la muerte de uno, y firmar la eutanasia de un vegetal.**

* * *

Ikusi arte!

Piat: 04/12/07


	6. Tyson

Kaixo! por cuestiones de tiempo traigo este capítulo sin ser cuatro, además me aprovecho un poco de las fechas. Mil saludos y gracias por sus comentarios/revisiones.

* * *

**Tyson, el que te impulsa a superarte, el eterno reto x Resignación x No puedes pedir perdón **

**(De conocer la muerte de uno, y firmar la eutanasia de un vegetal.**

-No, ahora es un momento perfecto…- dijo interponiendo su pie justo cuando Kai intentaba cerrar la puerta, Tyson no estaba dispuesto a ceder por lo que consideró era un capricho o cobardía de su ex amigo. Se dio cuenta en cuanto la puerta hizo contacto con su pie que Kai no puso más fuerza al percibir el obstáculo, por el contrario, se detuvo, pero tampoco le vio abrirla por completo.

Se quedó esperando en silencio a que hiciera algo, pero entendió que Kai no le abriría si él no le exigía o le presionaba, ambos podían a llegar a ser demasiado necios, la diferencia entre ambos radicaba en el hecho de que Tyson perdía la calma más rápido, este caso no fue la excepción.

-Kai, no me voy a mover de aquí, así que es mejor que me dejes pasar o que salgas. Hablaremos por las buenas o las malas.- Dijo muy seguro que terminaría hablando con él.

Y sin que se lo esperara por completo la puerta se abrió, Kai salió con firmeza y se puso cara a cara con él, la diferencia de estaturas era más que clara, aunque para ese momento Kai se veía bastante más delgado que Tyson, era obvio que le superaba en fuerza, o al menos esa fue la impresión que Tyson tuvo. Que fue tal que dio unos pasos para atrás, tambaleante y sorprendido por que no esperaba una reacción de ese modo.

-¿Y cuáles serán las malas?- dijo Kai con un tono no muy amistoso.

Tyson vaciló un instante, pero se recuperó y sin ponerse más violento le dijo –Entrar o sacarte por la fuerza.-

-Estoy afuera, tú dirás.- Un tono verdaderamente amenazante se percibía en sus pocas palabras, pero Tyson no quería dejarse intimidar.

-Hablemos- fue la sentencia final.

Vita contemplaba la batalla silente entre los dos hombres desde el interior del cuarto, no le gustaban las discusiones y menos aún intervenir, pero en el estado en el que estaba Kai sabía que no era prudente ni sano, dejarle actuar impulsivamente. Se armó de valor y sujetó la bolsa con Khan. –Kai, tenemos que irnos.-

Tyson giró la mirada a la mujer dentro del cuarto, pensó en que hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada

–Tengo que salir, regresa en unas cuatro horas y hablemos. Si hablar es lo que quieres.- Kai finalizó asintiendo hacia Vita.

-No, será ahora.- Tyson seguía insistiendo.

Kai lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar, Tyson quiso detenerlo pero Vita se interpuso le miró directo a los ojos y le dijo –Regresa después, será mejor para ambos.- Y con eso aceleró el paso tratando de alcanzar a Kai que ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Tyson bufó un poco molesto y se fue por el lado contrario para no delatarse que había entrado sin ser huésped. En el parque que estaba cerca del hotel y que daba justo enfrente del puerto, tomó asiento en una banca y meditó que le diría. No pareciera que Kai estuviera con actitud de molestar a su amigo como pensó en un principio, de hecho parecía que no le importaba. Rei era el que siempre había entendido mejor a Kai, y Kai nunca había sido capaz de entender a alguno de ellos, sólo mínimamente.

Por ejemplo, sabía como adaptar la energía de Max para que le resultara algo beneficioso, como el equipo de básquetbol que formó con él. Pero era incapaz de entender y hacer algo cuando Max se sentía triste por alguna cuestión familiar o su frustración por no ser mejor en varias cosas, como cuando perdió una batalla en uno de los últimos torneos a los que asistió.

Con él, le era increíble como podía adivinar el modo de hacerlo trabajar, ya fuera en los viejos tiempos de los Bladebreakers, o para cualquier simple labor doméstica o escolar; Kai hallaba el modo de que terminara haciéndolo sin que aparentemente, Tyson se diera cuenta, y a la fecha, parecía que el abuelo había aprendido la técnica de Kai por que aún seguía haciéndolo obedecer de un modo o de otro.

Con Daichi y Kenny, el asunto se tornaba caótico. Tyson pudo darse cuenta que era un poco incómodos los momentos en los que Kai y alguno de ellos (o ambos) coincidían sin la presencia de alguien mas, Kai sabía imponerse, pero nunca había sido capaz de entablar una relación un tanto más profunda como con los otros.

Cosa distinta con Rei, con quien parecía congeniar a la perfección casi siempre, si Rei no estaba en problemas con Mariah, todo era bueno. Durante el tiempo en que Kai vivió con ellos, él y Rei se volvieron los buenos amigos, incluso Tyson llegó a comparar su amistad como la de él con Max, pero obviamente adaptada a las personalidades de los otros dos.

Y por último, con Hilary… él supo darle lo que ella quería y obtener lo que él necesitaba, por que sabía que no la quería. O al menos no en el mismo grado en que él lo hizo… lo hacía… dejó esos pensamientos al escuchar las campanillas de un vendedor de helados, compró uno y regresó a su lugar y a sus cavilaciones.

–Él no la quiso, yo si. Él no supo valorarla, yo sí. Él abandonó todo por sus ambiciones, yo… he dejado a un lado mis ambiciones por que es mejor para el abuelo que siga ahí… soy mejor que él.-

Kai y Vita iban saliendo del lugar donde se habían encontrado dos días atrás, el médico a cargo le había dado la aprobación para que dejaran la ciudad, después de un rápido examen que comprobó la movilidad total de la mano afectada. Les deseó suerte y les extendió una tarjeta para llamar en caso de algún nuevo imprevisto.

Vita estaba contenta que no hubiera pasado a mayores, pero Kai estaba ocupado pensando en qué hablaría con Tyson. Trataba de analizar las razones y qué le diría, pero cuando se trataba de una discusión de ese tipo con Tyson, simplemente no hallaba por completo su acostumbrada seguridad. Tyson era de las pocas personas con las que no podía imponer su voluntad. Siempre cuestionándolo, siempre queriendo saber mas, siempre… mostrándole que podía ser mejor.

Un reto.

Eso era el uno para el otro. Un obstáculo a vencer. Imaginaba lo que Tyson veía en él, la perfección, el poder, la autoridad, Hilary… y desde aquella primera final que le ganó, Kai supo bien lo que veía en Tyson: la energía, la actitud, la habilidad casi nata, la gente que le rodeaba… aquello que le animaba y lo impulsaba.

Mientras que Tyson lo hacía por sus deseos naturales, Kai por la ambición de oponerse a lo que le querían imponer. Tyson quería triunfo y gloria para que la gente lo alabara, Kai, poder y fuerza para poder él trazar su camino. Eran tan distintos sus objetivos e impulsos, pero tan similares sus métodos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Vita preguntó al verlo aún mas callado y pensativo que de costumbre.

-¿Qué hora es?- Kai evadió la pregunta.

-Dos treinta, aún queda una hora para encontrarnos con él.-

-Comamos.- Le pidió al taxi que cambiara la ruta y los llevó hasta el malecón comercial más exclusivo de la ciudad. Era el corredor comercial con los mejores establecimientos de la zona, ahí comieron con algo de actitud divertida, por que la gente a su alrededor vestía de traje y vestido de diseñador, ellos… como una especie de turistas ataviados con la ropa menos formal que hallaron en las pocas cosas que cargaban para ese viaje.

-¿No nos sacarán?- Vita reía cada que los comensales los veían con gesto despectivo.

Kai sólo le miraba sin decir palabra, aún pensativo en que hablar con Tyson. No terminaba de agradarle la idea ni tampoco consideraba aún hacer parada por su casa, si es que acaso él se lo pedía.

-¿Kai¿algo mas? Vamos, es casi hora- Vita lo hizo reaccionar y aprisa se levantó y salieron después de pagar.

El taxi los llevaba al hotel, pero de nuevo le hicieron cambiar la ruta con rumbo al parque. -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Él no estará en el hotel, sé donde encontrarlo.- Dijo ya más tranquilo, y el taxi los llevó cerca del parque en una zona de venta de comida. Considerando la hora y... que era Tyson, estaría comiendo.

En efecto, ahí sobre la empastada superficie, y sentado en una pequeña mesa justo enfrente de un local de comida rápida, Tyson comía plácidamente, olvidando por completo la hora que había acordado con Kai.

Cual sería su sorpresa al verlo acercarse con un gesto que claramente decía 'sabía que estabas aquí' -¿¡Kai!?- dijo entre bocado y bocado.

Vita levantó la mano un poco asqueada de verlo hacer eso y expulsar unos cuantos restos de comida mientras lo hacía. -Hola-

Tyson aprisa se pasó el bocado y levantó la mano apenado. -¿Ya era hora?-

Kai asintió –No has cambiado del todo.-

Tyson percibió el cambio en su tono y actitud y decidió imitarle, como si fuera una especie de cambio radical, Tyson sonrió y les invitó a comer -¿Gustan algo? Yo invito-

Kai negó y Vita, de nuevo con el gesto de asco sacudió las manos –No, gracias. Es mas, los dejo, le vendrá bien a Khan correr.- Se levantó.

-¿Khan¿aún tienes a ese animal salvaje?- Tyson extendió las manos para recibir al hurón que Vita, tras la aprobación de Kai, le extendía pero apenas hizo contacto con la piel blanca del animal, éste se puso como histérico y se lanzó directo a la cara de Tyson.

-¡WHAAA!- gritó tomándolo aprisa y lanzándolo a un lado -¿qué pasa contigo¿aún me odias?-

-Mira, aún le desagradas, no cambia. A ti te odia y a Mak…- Kai estaba distraído viendo las reacciones de Tyson que a tiempo se contuvo de mencionar a Makoto, no quería aún que supiera que había ido a visitarlos.

Vita levantó a Khan y se alejó –Ya nos vamos, platiquen.-

-¿Y me dirás que haces aquí?-

Kai levantó los ojos harto –Solamente saber que hace de su vida. Nada especial. ¿Qué esperabas¿qué dijera buscar su perdón?-

-No- Kai volteó mirándole un tanto sorprendido cuando Tyson dijo eso, era el primero que le decía que no esperaba que le pidiera perdón.

-Vaya… ¿y eso cómo es?-

-¿Por qué esperaría algo que sé que no podrás hacer, ni te daremos?-

Kai asintió entendiendo el pensamiento de Tyson, no era rencor, bueno, no del todo. Lo asimilaba como algo que pasó, que no le perdonaría pero que aceptaba como un suceso pasado, solamente estaba ahí para apoyar a su amigo Kenny.

-Cierto…-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

Kai pensó apresurado algo que contestar para no delatarse que había visitado a Hilary y a Max, pero a la vez no quería mentir. –He estado recorriendo Japón.-

-Ah… Makoto tiene la edad de… cuando…-

-Si, lo sé. ¿Y por qué no vives con ellos?-

-Hilary lo quiso así, pensó que ibas a regresar con ella.- Dijo un tanto decepcionado.

Kai sonrió mentalmente –¿Ella lo quiso así?- recordó que Hilary le había dicho que había sido decisión de ambos.

-Si, bueno, le dije que estaba de acuerdo por que ella se veía muy segura de eso, no quise contradecirla. ¿Hice bien?-

-¿Le preguntas eso a una persona que hizo lo mismo? – rió Kai un tanto.

Tyson también lo hizo –No fue lo mismo, tú no sabías nada.-

-No es excusa… si ella te dijera lo contrario ¿vivirías con ellos?-

-Eso ni se pregunta. Claro que lo haría, Makoto es un prodigio, es el campeón regional de su categoría ¿lo sabías?-

-Si…-

Continuaron hablando un poco de nimiedades que no les comprometía a reafirmar su amistad o a iniciar los problemas. Tyson ya había acabado su comida y se recostaba en el pasto justo debajo de un árbol para reposar –Inténtalo, sé siente bien.-

Kai miró buscando a Vita que jugaba con el animal un poco lejos, no entendía por que aceptaba pero se recostó. Recordó las palabras que había escuchado una vez de parte de uno de esos supuestos gurús que practican yoga y se sienten conocedores de la verdad del universo. Para él era basura lo que pregonaban, y aunque aprendió a odiarles por la insistencia de muchos de sus colaboradores y empleados que practicara esas actividades para superar el duelo. También se había memorizado una especie de rezo o como fuera que le llamaran, a las frases que decían cada que comenzaban a relajarse, y que curiosamente aplicaba al momento.

'Percibe cada sensación que te rodea, el pasto tocando tus dedos, el sol que calienta tu piel, el viento que agita las hojas, el sonido de esas hojas y las voces alrededor. La naturaleza…'

-Esto es bueno ¿no?- Tyson comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Kai identificó su voz y comenzó a cerrar los ojos tratando de imaginar que se sentía relajarse por completo.

La sensación del pasto en sus manos se incrementó…

Se percató del leve cambio de temperatura cuando la nube que cubría el sol desapareció…

Sintió una hoja caer en su cuello a causa del viento…

Escuchó… las hojas agitándose, las voces de los niños jugando, la de Tyson hablando de Makoto… de pronto comenzó a dejar de escuchar, primero las voces de los niños, después las hojas, y… la voz de Tyson.

'_Así que es así como se siente estar relajado…' _Pensó con una sonrisa pequeña al imaginar que al fin lo había conseguido en su vida. Y abrió los ojos parpadeando un poco, giró la mirada hacia Tyson, y su sangre se congeló…

Tyson aún hablaba, le veía mover la boca, pero él…

Él no escuchaba nada…

Se asustó. Buscó con la mirada hacia otro lado, había niños jugando, incluso un perro pasó a su lado… y él seguía sin escuchar. Su pulso se incrementó un poco pero sabía que era mejor no caer en pánico si quería pasar desapercibido. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante buscando con la mirada a Vita, Tyson aún hablaba cerrando los ojos.

Vita ya estaba cerca y apenas vio su gesto preocupado se acercó a él, él le dio a entender lo que estaba pasando y que guardara silencio. Vita no sabía exactamente cómo comunicarse con señas, pero le hizo saber que fingiera una llamada en su celular y se alejara, ella distraería a Tyson hasta que se les ocurriera como salir de esa. Kai marcó un par de teclas en su celular y cuando supo que dejaba escapar un timbre que él no pudo escuchar se levantó diciendo a Tyson –Tengo que contestar.-

Tyson se incorporó y preguntó algo que Kai no contestó -¿Qué pasa?- repitió su pregunta hacia Vita.

-Una llamada, iré a ver.- Dijo y salió corriendo tras Kai.

Él caminaba como si estuviera perdido, un tanto mareado por la falla en su sentido de equilibrio a causa de la repentina sordera, y otro tanto turbado por la confusa sensación de percibir solo un extraño zumbido en vez de los escandalosos ruidos que debía haber en el parque. La mano de Vita sobre su hombro lo hizo voltear sorprendido, si es que no un poco asustado.

Ella quiso decirle algo moviendo mucho la boca por si él podía leerle los labios, imposible. Tomó una libreta de su bolsa y escribió aprisa 'Vamos al hotel.'

Kai no quiso hablar pues no podía modular el volumen de su voz, pero dirigió la mirada a Tyson.

'Entenderá' escribió Vita.

Kai negó, no, Tyson no era del tipo comprensible, era necio y siempre quería saber que era lo que pasaba, y si descubría su presente problema, podía descubrir el principal. Escribió en su celular 'Distráelo. Pasará.' Y se retiró un poco de ella. Vita le miró angustiada, y casi le da un infarto al ver a Tyson corriendo hacia ella. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es sólo que es un cliente y Kai odia que lo llamen cuando no quiere.-

Tyson asintió y lo vio a lo lejos –A mi también me molestaría, aunque claro, a mi no me hablan clientes, sólo padres molestos.- Y rió estrepitosamente.

Vita halló el tema para distraerlo –¿En serio¿y por qué¿en qué trabajas?-

-Soy entrenador de kendo de la escuela elemental de la localidad.-

-¿Y por qué se molestarían los padres?-

Tyson sonrió maléficamente –Bueno… a veces los llevo a los torneos que no son precisamente de kendo, o pasamos toda la clase, yo platicándoles algunas de mis hazañas como campeón mundial o ellos me piden que les enseñe unos movimientos con mi viejo Dragoon, no me creen que ya pertenece a Makoto.-

Vita asentía, se lamentaba un poco de no poder reír tanto como quisiera por las anécdotas que Tyson contaba, pero estaba muy preocupada por Kai. De vez en vez volteaba a verlo a ver si había algún cambio, pasaron casi diez minutos, Tyson no se cansaba de hablar y Kai no se acercaba. Ya había dejado de voltear hacia donde él estaba para no verse aún más sospechosa frente a Tyson, quien en realidad no se había percatado de nada, solo que Kai hablaba mucho por teléfono.

-Tenemos que irnos.-

Vita tuvo que contener su suspiro de alivio y el abrazo que quiso darle a Kai cuando lo oyó hablar acercándose detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo que ya te vas?- Tyson preguntó desanimado.

Kai fingió revisar las llamadas de su teléfono –Tengo un asunto que resolver.-

-Así que te vas para no volver, típico de ti.-

Kai se confundió con la frase de Tyson, se oía demasiado cínica, pero el tono era mas bien como de desaliento –No me voy de Japón… aún.-

-¿No irás de nuevo con Kenny? Intercederé por ti.-

Kai parpadeó sorprendido -¿Aprendiste una nueva palabra?- rió.

-He cambiado.- Tyson dijo orgulloso.

-No, ya no tengo tiempo. Además, respeto su postura, si no quiere saber de mi, no insistiré.-

-No te pierdes de mucho, estudia, estudia, y estudia, en ocasiones visita a sus padres. Pero sus pasatiempos son el estudio, la investigación, la escuela y… la computación. Él no ha cambiado… del todo.- Rió Tyson con fuerza.

Kai sonrió levemente –Seguramente… tenemos que irnos.-

Tyson se quedó estático un momento, no queriendo decir lo que pensaba pero viendo a Kai tan seguro de irse lo hizo -¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos después? Estoy seguro que les agradará verte, al menos a Max y a Rei.-

Kai se sintió un poco culpable de no decirle a quienes ya había visitado –Iré a China en poco tiempo, cuando lo haga te llamaré para que vayas con los demás. Nos veremos allá.-

Tyson asintió y le extendió la mano –Es un trato.-

Kai la tomó estrechándola con fuerza –Lo será.-

-Adiós- Vita se despidió muy sonriente de Tyson. Le secundó Kai, que mucho más escueto dio por terminado su encuentro no planeado con Tyson y una inesperada especie de tregua que se creó entre ambos.

Fueron al hotel, en la habitación Kai le explicó que el doctor le había dicho que algo como eso podría pasar, pero que no se preocupara que sería sólo momentáneo, así como el problema con su mano. Y así como desaparecía, podía volver a pasar.

-¿Y ahora a dónde?-

-Nos hace falta salir del ambiente de la ciudad… ¿te parece una isla?-

Vita lo miró confusa –Kai… no estamos para vacacionar, por supuesto que me encantaría pero…-

-Tranquila, es parte del itinerario.-

-¿Una isla?-

Kai tuvo que recurrir al helicóptero de las empresas más cercano que halló, el viaje a esa isla podía hacerse en barco, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para perder. Y pidió discreción extrema a sus empleados. En resumen, nadie supo que el pródigo empresario Kai Hiwatari estaba en esa pequeña isla japonesa.

[Isla… nombre desconocido, Japón

-¿No son vacaciones?- aunque a Vita le gustaba el casi selvático ambiente, no quería que el tiempo se les fuera encima.

-No, me gustaría pero no. Vas a conocer la prueba que la teoría de Darwin es cierta.- Kai dijo con un humor que no había perdido desde que pasó los últimos cuatro días sin ningún contratiempo.

Habían rentado un jeep que no tuvo ni un solo problema para transportarlos por el irregular terreno de aquella isla. Un enorme volcán se levantaba casi en el centro, frondosas selvas (no halló otro modo de describirlas) le rodeaban, sólo había un poblado pesquero en la costa donde se localizaba el puerto y algunas casas desperdigadas por las orillas de la mancha verde que formaban los bosques que inundaban la isla. A una de ellas era a la que se dirigían.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo cortaba madera fuera de una peculiar casa, no se parecía en nada a las otras del pueblo, sin duda había habido bastante dinero invertido en su construcción. El hijo había ayudado a su madre con el dinero para poder construirla. Al ver el vehículo detenerse frente a su casa, la mujer se acercó y al reconocer después de un rato de duda al hombre que conducía, soltó el hacha y se acercó aún mas. –Señor Hiwatari¿qué hace aquí?-

-Visita ¿está…?-

-No está en casa, debe estar entrenando en medio del bosque. Por allá- La mujer señaló hacia el este.

Kai asintió y arrancó siguiendo el rumbo que la mujer le dio.

-¿Quién?- Vita insistía y Kai seguía mudo.

Al fin después de un terregoso camino improvisado en medio de los árboles llegaron a un claro, algunas enormes rocas en un lado y lo que parecía una choza en otro extremo. El ruido del motor hizo que alguien saliera de la choza, Vita vio que era pequeño, no un niño pero si un joven de baja estatura y revuelto y largo cabello rojizo. -¿Es él?- preguntó.

-Aja, Daichi.- Kai sonrió un poco, al ver el lugar, recordó la historia de cómo había muerto el padre de Daichi, había sido ahí. En esos años, cuando Daichi le contó cómo había sucedido, Kai no sabía cual había sido el destino del suyo. Y cuando lo descubrió, no sabía si quería haberlo descubierto.

[Hannover, Alemania

Das gracias que tu alemán ha sido practicado constantemente los últimos meses, no te cuesta mucho comprender el acentuado hablar de esa mujer. Te dice que sí, es la casa de Ishimaru, Takeshi. Le pides entrar, ella se niega. Entiendes su actitud pero extrañamente no puedes encontrar el modo de explicarle qué estás haciendo ahí, no sabes como decirle que tu padre vive ahí.

-Susumu Hiwatari- dices yendo directo al grano. El gesto de la mujer pasa de la desconfianza a la sorpresa, parece que halla algo conocido en tu cara.

-Tú eres su hijo… ¿Kai?- dice sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para permitirte pasar.

Entras con seguridad pero también con un nerviosismo indescriptible. No puedes ocultar tu modo de ser y de inmediato revisas minuciosamente la casa, la desconfianza es ya eterna. Ella te dice que te sientes, te ofrece algo de comer o beber, le aceptas un vaso con agua, se presenta como Tetsuko Ishimaru. No tienes que preguntarlo, ella es su nueva esposa.

Recibes el vaso que te da y sigues contemplando tus alrededores, ella se percata (y lo sabes) pero nadie dice nada, es obvio que esperas algo mas, pero la mujer no lo adivina y, claro, tú no lo vas a decir. Pasan algunos minutos, el silencio se ve interrumpido por el reloj y las voces de los niños que adivinaste vivían ahí, de pronto ella dice –Él dijo que vendrías.-

Tú te contienes de sobresaltarte con semejantes palabras, 'él dijo' tu pulso se acelera, es tan poco característico de ti, pero sientes tus manos comenzar a sudar. Le miras directo a los ojos -¿Dónde está?-

Ella baja la vista y luego mira sobre la chimenea sobre la que reposan fotografías, te das cuenta de su repentina tristeza. –Te llevaré ¿no quieres conocer a mis hijos?-

Tú no mueves ni un solo músculo, ni emites siquiera un sonido. Ella interpreta tu mutismo como una afirmación, se levanta y va a las escaleras, llama con fuerza, dos nombres. Las voces infantiles contestan y bajan ruidosamente, quieres evitarlo pero tu curiosidad te lleva a verles. Son pequeños, uno quizá de doce, el otro de no mas de 8.

-Hola- dice el mayor en confuso japonés.

-¿Tú eres Kai?- el otro pregunta sonriendo.

Tú solo asientes y miras a la mujer que sonríe.

-Ellos son Seiji– señala al mayor –y Kitaro- pone su mano sobre el menor.

Sigues mudo, los miras con tanta atención buscando el parecido con tu padre, si no fuera por la foto que el archivo contenía no tendrías mucho que recordar, pero gracias a ella puedes tener puntos de donde comparar. El mayor pareciera tener ese gesto alegre que recuerdas vagamente, y el menor la mirada aburrida del hombre en la fotografía. Es curioso que lo pienses así, pero por decirlo de un modo. Seiji es como Susumu, el padre de tus insípidos recuerdos, y Kitaro como Takeshi, el hombre que no conoces.

Te invita a comer, tienes un hambre de los mil diablos pero de tanto tiempo de lidiar con algo así, la pasas por alto y no quieres ceder a su invitación. Quieres saber que es de él, pero decides aceptar, si te muestras amable quizá se apresure. Imaginas que está en su trabajo, y que te llevará allá. Puedes esperar, ya lo has hecho por tantos años ¿qué son unas horas?

Tetsuko les sirve entre preguntas de los niños que no contestas y frases con un curioso aire nostálgico de la mujer, te sirve un platillo que alguna vez comiste en Berlín, no te gustó pero la cortesía es elemento clave para acelerar esta negociación.

Terminas casi de inmediato, con fatídica paciencia contemplas las dos peleas de los niños y el sutil regaño con el que su madre los tranquiliza. En cuanto terminan ella les dice –Iremos a ver a su padre, alístense.- Los niños brincan de sus sillas y suben por las escaleras.

Quieres salir tan pronto sea posible de ahí, y haces lo impensable, ayudas a la mujer a limpiar la mesa, ella te lanza halagos de admiración por tu amabilidad, obviamente no te conoce. En la cocina mientras ella lava los platos y tú los secas, te comenta. –Nunca pudo hablar contigo, trató por todos los medios de localizarte; no pudo ¿cierto?-

-No- dices no entendiendo el por que habla de ese modo, pero al fin los niños gritan afuera diciendo que están listos.

Abordas el asiento del copiloto en su camioneta familiar. Te percatas que sólo está ese carro, no puedes asegurar que él tenga uno por que el espacio del garage es apenas suficiente para la camioneta. Te concentras en controlar ese creciente nerviosismo. -¿Mamá¿no llevamos flores?-

-No hijo, no esta vez. Llevamos a Kai para que lo vea.- Dice Tetsuko con calma.

Te confundes, no ves que vayan a la zona comercial de la ciudad, si no a las afueras te preguntas a donde es que trabaja… si es que van a su trabajo. Ideas que no te gustan se forman en tu cabeza. Y se confirman… llegan al cementerio de la ciudad.

Lo conoces, una vez acudiste al funeral de un socio en representación de Voltaire¿tu padre está ahí? Reúnes el mínimo de seguridad que aún tienes… esperando lo mejor.

El vehículo se detiene y sigues a la mujer, los niños se adelantan corriendo. Se detienen frente a una lápida negra, está rodeada de pequeños árboles que parece no sobrevivirán con el crudo invierno que se acerca. Las letras en la placa son dolorosamente claras… Takeshi Ishimaru.

'El techo se me vino encima' una vez escuchaste a Tyson decir eso cuando no lo aceptaron en la universidad, no entendías que quería decir… ahora, le hallaste perfecta aplicación… por eso ella habla en pasado, con nostalgia y los niños preguntaron por flores, tu padre está muerto. Miras a Tetsuko con semejante duda que ella se preocupa.

-¿No lo sabías?- pregunta estúpidamente. Tu mirada le da respuesta y ella continúa –Tuvo un accidente, era ingeniero para el ayuntamiento. Vigilaban la construcción de una ampliación en el sur de la ciudad, el vehículo en el que viajaba se salió de la carretera, hacía mal tiempo.-

-¿Cuando?- Formulas ya sin poder ocultar tu sorpresa.

-En febrero cumplirá dos años.- Tetsuko dice y todo tiene sentido, febrero… Voltaire te había comenzado a contactar a finales de ese mes, él lo supo… al verse sin hijo, recurrió al 'plan B' …tú.

-Tengo que irme.- Dices con los sentidos cegados, y la mente paralizada. Si no fuera por que estás donde estás y frente a quien estás, ya te habrías desplomado, tus piernas responden mecánicamente. De improviso el dolor que tuviste después de que te atacaron en Kita Kyushu fue nada comparado con lo que sientes.

-Pero hermano…- dice Seiji, le ves con semejante odio que el niño retrocede asustado. Tetsuko se interpone y te ve con piedad, una de las cosas que más odias.

-Kai, lo siento. Creí que lo sabías, lo lamento. Pero tu padre nos dijo que harías algo por nosotros, su muerte repentina nos dejó algunos problemas económicos que no hemos podido solucionar.-

-_Cómo te atreves-_ piensas de inmediato, es demasiado. Todo es demasiado. Bloqueas la rabia del engaño del viejo y te enfocas en la que sientes por esta gente. –Mi padre fue Susumu Hiwatari, murió cuando se fue de Japón. Tú eres la esposa de Takeshi Ishimaru, un hombre que no conozco. Y estos son sus hijos, por tanto, no son mis hermanos y no tienen nada que ver conmigo.- Y sales corriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sentiste esa sensación extraña del llanto? Algo parecido pasa ahora, pero como esa última vez, se queda en la sensación. Pides la parada al primer taxi que se cruza en tu camino. Lo abordas y haces que te lleve a la estación de trenes.

No quieres ir a ningún sitio, te quieres perder en la nada, no quieres ni siquiera escuchar tus pensamientos… sólo te repites… 'глупый, stupid, tonto' vagas por Europa, sin sentido ni dirección, el invierno siempre ha sido tu época favorita del año pero ahora ni las impresionantes nevadas de Suiza, el mar helado de Dinamarca, las fiestas invernales de Holanda y Finlandia, o el peculiar ambiente de los Balcanes te animan. Huyes… tras mas de dos meses continúas la jornada. El destino, Canadá.

Aunque los vuelos hacia allá están saturados por las fiestas navideñas, el avión de las empresas está a tu disposición. ¿Qué importa que la navidad sea mañana? Tú puedes ir a donde quieras. Y desconociéndote un poco haces uso de él.

[Vancouver, Canadá

Vancouver es una ciudad que no has visitado, las veces que has estado en Canadá ha sido en Toronto y Halifax. Esta casa es más grande que la de Alemania, también tiene dos pisos y los pinos están saturados de luces y adornos navideños, el clima parece ser un poco benigno y no se ha desatado ninguna nevada desde que llegaste. Llamas a la puerta, no acude nadie. Insistes y nadie responde. Justo entonces un carro se detiene frente a la casa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunta una chica como de quince años que desciende del vehículo mientras un hombre lo estaciona al lado de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Sophia?- pregunta el hombre que deja el vehículo.

-No lo sé- le dice y te mira de nuevo -¿te puedo ayudar?-

-Meiko Sanders- preguntas.

-Aún en el hospital ¿la conoces?-

Has lanzado maldiciones al mundo muchas veces, por tu vida, por lo que te pasa, por todo… y ahora no hallas ya que mas decir. Sabes que estás maldito, confirmas tu teoría que algo muy malo debiste haber hecho en tu vida pasada como para tener que pagar de ese modo en ésta. Ya no esperas nada, sólo… como otras tantas veces cuando ya no quieres ni batallar con la vida, te dejas llevar sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-Si, Hiwatari…- Dices desganado.

La chica y el hombre no pueden ocultar su sorpresa. Se miran entre ellos y sonríen -¿Eres Kai?-

Asientes y el hombre te pregunta si quieres comer, tomar algo, pasar… ir a verla. Te animas un poco con eso. Cuando ya todo se ha ido al diablo, cuando sabes que no tienes ya nada que perder. ¿Qué mas queda? Aceptas. La chica y el hombre (que resulta ser su padre) abordan el carro y tú con ellos.

Llegan a un gran edificio, un hospital; la recepcionista saluda por su nombre a ambos, ya sabes que ella es Sophia, él se llama Vince. Suben varios pisos, en el séptimo el elevador se detiene, UCI lees un tanto desesperanzado a la entrada de la sala. Está viva, al menos.

Un muchacho evidentemente mayor que tú lee una revista y al verles entrar se levanta y te ve con desconfianza mientras saluda a Sophia y a Vince, distingues más a lo lejos a otro chico, más pequeño que Sophia, quizá de la edad de Seiji. Recuerdas la foto de tu madre, los tres se parecen a ella… los tres.

-Ellos son mis hijos, Richard y Hugh- dice y los dos levantan la mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice el mayor, Richard.

-Él es Kai.- dice Vince haciendo que Richard abra los ojos sorprendido.

-Tú eres… ¿lo sabe?- pregunta a su padre quien niega, te pide que te sientes y te explica la situación. Está viva, el viejo lo dijo, pero está en coma. Una enfermedad crónica la dejó así un mes atrás, justo cuando vagabas por Europa. Te dicen que hay un video que te dejó, ahí te dice todo y te pide algo. En una sala aparte contemplas en la pantalla la imagen de la mujer que creías haber olvidado. Te sonríe y le imitas casi sin darte cuenta.

Te nombra, te dice que no está arrepentida de lo que hizo, que fue lo mejor para todos, espera que seas feliz, ella lo es. Te confirma que Richard es mayor que tú, te explica pero consigues bloquear esa parte. Describe su enfermedad, es un padecimiento crónico degenerativo que poco a poco le va quitando los sentidos, justo cuando graba eso ya no puede caminar ni ver bien. Te pide algo que al final parece ser lo único que retienes en la memoria.

'Ayúdame a morir.'

Firmar el consentimiento de eutanasia, tú estás como responsable. 'Sólo puedo confiar eso a ti, eres un muchacho fuerte. Eres mi hijo.' Dice entre lágrimas y repitiendo mil y una veces sus disculpas.

Sales de la sala, Sophia y Richard esperan por ti. Te miran como creyendo que asentirás, pero contrario a sus ideas, vas directo a la salida. Sophia corre por su padre, mientras Richard trata de detenerte. Le das una sola mirada para quitarle la intención.

Fuera del hospital te sientes un tanto como en Hannover, quizá menos dramático pero igual de furioso. Hallas descanso en el parque Ambleside no muy lejos de ahí, la nieve ya está cayendo y te sientes como un estúpido, por hacer lo que has hecho, haber dejado Japón, trabajar para el anciano, creer lo que creías…

No sabes cuantas horas son las que permaneces recargado en el barandal del mirador del parque, la congelada bahía de Vancouver se percibe a la perfección desde ahí

-Kai…- alguien te llama, es Vince. –Sé que no esperabas esto… quisiera que fuera de otro modo, ha sufrido por casi cuatro años. Todos lo hemos sufrido. Esta noche es navidad, permítenos pasar la primera tranquila. Deja que ella descanse.-

Lo miras sin decir nada y ves de nuevo hacia el mar congelado.

'_Todos hemos sufrido… permítenos… deja que ella descanse'_ repites en tu mente sus palabras. ¿Quiénes son ellos para pedirte eso? descanso… para ella y para ellos, pero no para ti.

-En ocasiones alguna ballena se adentra hasta acá, en verano cruzan esta zona. Pero en la Bahía de Fundi, es espectacular, si puedes, deberías ir algún día.-

Te asqueas, de las palabras del hombre, de la petición de tu madre, y de ti. Por el insulso modo en que pretende ganarse tu simpatía, por la petición de tu madre y su iluso pensamiento que estabas mejor sin ellos… y por tu patético intento por buscar lo que debiste haber dado por perdido. Quieres largarte de ahí y pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, obviamente el viejo pagará el precio, pero ahora sólo quieres salir de ahí.

–Lo haré-

Le acompañas de regreso, como cuando estás en medio de una negociación, dejas a un lado las palabras amables y la cortesía, eres directo y haces lo que se espera de ti. Firmas, el doctor te dice algo a lo que no prestas atención. Finges mirar por el vidrio del pasillo junto a Sophia, Richard, Hugh y Vincent, todos observan como dos doctores inyectan algo en el brazo de esa mujer, Meiko que no es el nombre con el que conociste a tu madre. Una enfermera vigila los signos, tu mente te permite no registrar nada de lo que pasa, cuando la enfermera asiente y Hugh y Sophia comienzan a llorar retrocedes unos pasos. Ya no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Tan sobrecogidos están por lo que presencian que ni se percatan que te has ido. Ellos presenciaron la muerte de su madre, tú, la sabes muerta muchos años atrás.

Sales de Vancouver tan rápido como hallas un vuelo disponible, no te importa a donde vaya. Terminas aterrizando en Australia. Repites tu vagabundear sin sentido por esas tierras, una forma extraña expresar luto. Por tus ambiciones y tu instinto de pelea contra lo que Voltaire te impuso. Decides no oponerte mas y convertirte en el jefe empresarial que tu abuelo espera de ti.

Son casi tres meses después cuando vas a Rusia, Voltaire sigue hospitalizado en Osaka, pero el Centro de Mando de las empresas está en Moscú. Ahí es donde debes estar. Apenas llegas te das cuenta de lo que significa esa vida, secretarias, juntas, socios, horarios por cumplir, contratos, etc. Una de esas secretarias te comienza a saturar con avisos de llamadas de la misma persona, hechas por mas de dos meses, dice un nombre que crees recordar, pero le ignoras.

Insiste por otra semana y tú, continúas haciendo caso omiso. Pero cuando alguien llama con el nombre de Danka Akhedjakova. Recuerdas… ese nombre que nunca pudiste olvidar y, aquel primer nombre que había insistido por meses, son nombres que pertenecen a la misma persona. La conociste como Danka esa vez, después supiste su verdadero nombre.

Contestas un poco nervioso la llamada –Да?-

-Иван?- pregunta una voz femenina que te hace sonreír con naturalidad por primera vez en meses.

-Данка…-

-Me recuerdas- la escuchas sonreír.

-¿Olvidarte?-

-Tenemos que hablar. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.-

Te confundes un poco, por la forma en que habla y mencionar un 'alguien'. Han pasado mas de cuatro años desde que la viste por primera y última vez, allá en Japón. -¿Alguien?-

-Me gustaría volverte a ver, pero no es por mí. Acordamos algo esa vez, lo sé, pero él me lo pidió.-

-¿Él?-

-Gou quiere conocer a su padre.-

* * *

Y ya saben quien...

Ikusi arte!


	7. Daichi

Kaixo! mil gracias por sus post/lecturas, este cap. viene medio enredado pero espero sea comprensible. Feliz año y nos leemos!

* * *

**Daichi, la gran 'x' en tu vida, sin la cual no sería la misma x Simples memorias, de un evento único x Cómo estás? **

**(Me has infectado de vida) **

_Al ver los anuncios en televisión, con esas familias reunidas y felices vendiendo lo inimaginable. Sabía que eran tan falsas como lo que prometían sus productos. Gou me preguntó una vez, 'Por qué no tengo un abuelo que me traiga regalos como en ese anuncio?' no le respondí, yo también me hice preguntas similares muchas veces desde que era niño. Además, que le iba a contestar? Por que lo más cercano a una familia que tengo, es un bastardo que le ha desecho la vida a muchos, y se niega a morir. No… pero eso no evitaba que él y yo nos preguntáramos cuánto tiempo durará esto? Por que creo que éramos felices… pero nada es para siempre._

-En Rusia, ahora en Japón… Kai… sabía que eras un estúpido, pero jamás pensé que lo fueras tanto. Osaste traicionarme una vez mas, pero ésta ha sido la última. Te lo dije después de la primer batalla contra Brooklyn. 'Largo, mantén lo último que te queda de dignidad y regresa cuando te llame' pero te aliaste de nuevo con ese grupo de perdedores. Ya no eres un Hiwatari, desaparece de mi vista. Que ni se te ocurra siquiera aparecer de nuevo ante mi, que no me detendré hasta desaparecerte por completo. Hoy, has dejado de ser miembro de la familia.–

El viejo me dijo esas palabras después del triunfo del equipo, la verdad era que no estaba de humor para verle la cara. Pero el gesto que tenía me disuadió de tratar de imponerme cuando exigió hablar conmigo, en cuanto terminó de hablar su grupo de escoltas me hicieron a un lado para que él pudiera pasar, si, aún no me había recuperado y no pude poner pelea.

Pero te digo algo.

Sus palabras me sacudieron más de lo que me hubiese gustado aceptar. Eran una sentencia final. Hasta antes de eso, no éramos la más feliz de las familias, bueno éramos familia por que el apellido lo decía pero no importaba, por que nos hacíamos tanto daño como podíamos. Pero seguíamos ahí. Él tenía a su heredero, aún fuera mas un sirviente estaba seguro que su apellido no se perdería.

Yo, yo tenía la seguridad de que había un lugar al cual regresar, sabes que el hombre gusta de tener propiedades en todos lados. Y como casi siempre estaba en Rusia o Japón, podía estar en alguna de ellas sin verle. Aunque era una clase de errante, y no recibía prácticamente ninguna ayuda económica del viejo… estaba ahí.

Ahora todo eso se había acabado.

La familia de Tyson y Max organizaron una fiesta en la casa del primero, sé que no los conoces pero si lo hicieras sabrías que el hablar de celebración con ellos es igual a una fiesta de dos días en el mejor de los casos. Precisamente lo que pasó, desde la noche de ese día hasta la mañana-tarde del otro continuaron festejando.

Yo no tenía mucho que celebrar, sólo habernos librado de la locura que BEGA representaba. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Hasta antes de ese día sabía que el viejo no estaría en mi vida por mucho tiempo, ahora ya lo tenía seguro. Y no pensaba recurrir a ellos, sabes que no, no estaba dispuesto a convertirme en su obra de caridad. Aunque iba a ser difícil, saldría adelante.

Solía acudir a la playa cada que necesitaba pensar, pero como sería el primer lugar a donde buscarían, y no quería ser molestado. Opté por abordar el tren y dejarme llevar por él y mis pensamientos. No fue tan mala idea, no me preocupé por resultar sospechoso o que ellos me hallaran si acaso se percataban que me había ido.

No sé, a la fecha sigo sin siquiera tener una idea de cuantos viajes redondos di. Abordé en la estación más cercana a la casa de Tyson y perdí mi contacto con la realidad. No me percaté de cuantas veces llegué a cada terminal, ni de la gente que me rodeó, ni de ti. No supe ni cuando ni donde abordaste.

Dijiste que creíste que estaba enfermo. Eres buena observadora, ahora sabes que siempre oculto la mayor parte de mis expresiones, sé que en ese momento no estaba precisamente al pendiente de eso pero ya es innato en mi. Dices que me viste por mas de tres horas, y decidiste acercarte hasta que ya había oscurecido, estábamos completamente solos y era la última corrida del tren.

Imagino que de estar consciente de todo alrededor de mi, estaría igual de incómodo que tú sabiendo que tendríamos que desalojar pronto nuestro temporal refugio. La verdad es que no supe que te sentaste frente a mi hasta que me hablaste. –Oye…- dijiste en voz baja. Yo solo te miré -Pronto llegaremos a la última estación, el tren se quedará ahí.- finalizaste.

Te presté un poco de atención –Si, ya voy.- Me incorporé parcialmente y estiré los brazos que estaban entumidos por tantas horas de estar ahí.

Asentiste y cuando llegamos a la terminal salimos por la misma puerta, el andén estaba solitario y estaba lloviendo; nos quedamos en silencio y sin movernos. Cuando vi el nombre de la estación supe que estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Tyson. Te confesé después que pensé que no te ibas de ahí por acompañarme, tú pensaste lo mismo. Pero los dos estábamos demasiado lejos del lugar donde pasábamos la noche.

Hubo un silencio… que me incomodó un poco, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado.

Me percaté que me veías de reojo cómo crees que lo supe? Hacía lo mismo, pensé en decirte que podías irte, si con eso me dejabas solo.

-Puedes irte.- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Te miré directamente sin querer delatar la verdad –No importa.-

-Estoy bien- dijiste con la voz tan falta de ánimo que supe que mentías, creo que entendiste que también yo mentía.

-Tampoco vives por aquí, cierto?- Te dije ya no queriendo aplazar ese molesto momento.

Un cuidador nos dijo que teníamos que irnos pues ya era hora de cerrar. Creo que seguía en ese estado letárgico por que cuando reaccioné estábamos parados en la banqueta, cubriéndonos de la lluvia bajo un escuálido árbol, en medio de la noche en esa zona desconocida. No teníamos dinero como para pagar un taxi de regreso, yo no iba a pedir ayuda, y tú, me dijiste que no se hallaba nadie en tu casa.

-Es noche…- hablaste tratando de disminuir la tensa atmósfera.

-Да- qué mas iba a decir?

Continuamos en silencio.

-Tenemos que buscar donde pasar la noche.- Dijiste al resignarte que no podrías regresar a casa esa noche.

-Vamos-

No creo habértelo dicho, pero me confundiste. No puedo jactarme de entender mucho de conducta humana, pero el hecho de que estuvieras tan tranquila contradecía mucho mis nociones. Te veías tan tranquila a pesar de que vagabas con un extraño, en un lugar ajeno y buscando donde dormir. Ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la cabeza hacerte algo, pero era inexplicable verte tan calmada. Hasta pensé que ya no te importaba nada, había algo de eso, lo percibí pero no estabas en tan mal estado como yo.

Sabes que no soy lo que llaman un caballero, tengo algunos principios pero aprendí a vivir bajo una ley egoísta, primero yo antes que el resto del mundo. Por eso ni siquiera trate de discutir tu propuesta de dividirnos el costo de una habitación y pagar cada quien su comida. Era obvio que no habíamos comido nada.

Llegamos a la zona roja de la ciudad, solo ahí encontramos un hotel que pudiéramos costear, enfrente estaba un puesto de ramen de dudosa higiene, pero nadie se quejó por que no podíamos pagar algo mejor. Solo nos quedaba el dinero para el boleto de regreso.

Sabíamos que no estábamos de humor como para tratar de iniciar una conversación, la verdad es que aún con mi disgusto por hablar con extraños… hubiera querido saber algo mas de ti en ese momento si no estuviera en el estado en el que estaba. Por que en ese momento solo queríamos dormir, olvidar al menos por esa noche todo y no saber nada de quien nos acompañaba.

Cuan diferente sería todo.

-Dormiré en el sillón- dije inconscientemente recordando como se ponía Hilary cada que dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero lo rechazaste.

-No importa… sé que no harás nada.- Dijiste mientras te recostabas.

-Por qué lo dices tan segura?-

-Ya lo hubieras hecho.-

-…- Me dejaste sin palabras, entonces quise saber que clase de persona eras, pero no enterarme de quien eras.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, la lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente, escuché que te inclinaste cautelosamente hacia el frente para no despertarme, entonces te diste cuenta que no estaba en la cama. Estaba sentado frente a la ventana contemplando las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal.

-Insomnio?- preguntaste mientras te envolvías en una cobija y te acercabas.

-Tampoco puedes dormir?- me hice a un lado para hacerte espacio frente a la ventana.

-No, parece que nuestros problemas no nos dejarán en paz hasta que los enfrentemos.-

-Parece…- estaba confundido que no me molestara tu presencia.

Me miraste o al menos eso sentí, no te miré pues no quería que ese pensamiento me confundiera mas, pero no dijiste nada. -…-

-Y aquí es donde llega el momento de las confesiones y nos damos consejos para superar los obstáculos de la vida?- pregunté con sarcasmo ante tu silencio, realmente pensé que todo encajaba para un momento así… aunque lo odiara.

-No, no creo. La verdad no quiero conocerte, ni quiero que me conozcas.- Y te sentaste junto a mi compartiendo la cobija. -Cómo debo llamarte si no quiero saber tu nombre?-

Te miré esperando enmascarar lo suficiente mi sorpresa de saber que tampoco querías saber quien era yo -Nómbrame- no se me ocurría nada.

Meditaste por un rato –Ivan y yo?-

El único nombre que vino a mi cabeza fue el de la fallecida ama de llaves de la mansión de Rusia -Akhedjakova, Danka- dije finalmente.

-Se oye bien.- Sonreíste mientras te acomodabas a mi lado.

Una vez oí que cuando has perdido todo, ya nada debe preocuparte. Seguí el juego. -Bueno, Danka. Cuál es tu problema?- dije con notable desinterés pero en algo teníamos que matar el tiempo hasta poder abordar de nuevo el tren y a sabiendas que ninguno podría dormir.

Hablaste de problemas con tu padre, de una mudanza a causa del trabajo de él, negación tuya y de una amenaza de retirarte el soporte económico, además de la ausencia de apoyo de mamá y una impotencia tuya que parecía era lo que más te molestaba. No podías imponerte, y tenías que obedecer pues era lo único que podías hacer en ese momento.

Llegó mi turno. En realidad no estaba dispuesto a contarte ni la más mínima parte de mis problemas, pero en correspondencia con tu honestidad te hablé del rechazo del viejo, la pérdida de mi herencia y que me negaba a pedir ayuda a ellos.

"Estábamos lado a lado, compartiendo el calor de la cobija y la confesión en las palabras, pero los gestos y el tono en la voz, dijeron un poco mas de lo que queríamos..." escúchame diciendo estas tonterías, pero fue del modo en que tu lo expresaste, y no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Eso nos fue creando una zona de seguridad para expresar todo lo que guardábamos pues creíamos que no veríamos mas a esa persona que escuchaba.

Expulsaste el rencor que tenías contra la imposición de tu padre, la sumisión de tu madre y ante tu propia impotencia. Yo, la furia ante las acciones del anciano, mi odio hacia él y, la aprensión, ante la incertidumbre de no saber que me deparaba el futuro.

El vacío en ambos, la carencia de seguridad y la necesidad de algo en que apoyarnos nos hizo ver en ambos un sustituto fugaz a todo eso.

Me diste un beso, no entiendo por que, pero te lo devolví. Me abrazaste, nos recostamos, uno al lado de la otra y nos quedamos mirando el techo.

Tiempo después me dijiste que me veías como un lobo perdido, herido y añorando la seguridad, pero imaginabas que poseía la fuerza y habilidad para pelear y salir adelante ante todo.

Es tonto, desde esa vez te lo dije, pero realmente pensé en ti como una fiera enjaulada, agazapada en una esquina mostrando pasividad pero lista para responder brutalmente a la primera señal de verdadero peligro.

Dijiste que éramos como guerreros heridos esperando sanar y continuar peleando. Y la persona al lado era esa cura. Temporal y dispuesta a ser olvidada, pero lista para ser todo sólo por ese momento.

Y así lo fue.

_Querer  
Dentro del corazón  
Sin pudor, sin razón  
Con el fuego de la pasión _

Las primeras señales de la mañana nos hicieron regresar a la cama, con la esperanza de dormir un poco, pero cuando pasó una hora y ninguno pudo pegar los ojos nos levantamos con un consenso silencioso de prolongar un poco mas ese pequeño remanso de seguridad que habíamos hallado. Abandonamos el hotel y vagamos por la gran ciudad. No teníamos dinero ni siquiera para desayunar, pero no importó, estábamos embriagados por algo que nos hacía olvidar de todo. No era amor… no, no lo era.

No en ese momento.

Dieron las cuatro de la tarde, los dos descansando en una banca en un parque que ninguno había visitado jamás. Los sonidos de los estómagos nos habían arrancado varias sonrisas, no pude evitar recordar a Tyson y Daichi. Hasta que el hambre se hizo insoportable fue que decidimos que era el momento de irse de ahí, y decir adiós.

Llegamos a la estación, por separado miramos en donde teníamos que descender y calculamos el tiempo. Abordamos el tren, nos acomodamos en el extremo final, mirando las vías que íbamos dejando atrás. Fuiste quien inició la despedida, no quise voltear a ver el nombre de la estación en la que debías bajar.

-Yo…-

-Dijiste que no querías conocerme…-

-No… no quiero… igual tú.-

-Así es mejor… debo irme. Como te dije, me iré de Japón, fue un placer haberte conocido.- Te levantaste y me miraste, cuando se escuchó la alarma que indicaba que se cerrarían las puertas plantaste firmemente tus labios en los míos y me dijiste –Cuídate, sé que saldrás adelante …conserva esto.- Colocaste algo en mi mano y saliste corriendo.

_Querer  
Sin mirar hacia atrás  
A través de los ojos  
Siempre y todavía mas _

Te seguí con la mirada hasta que el tren volvió a arrancar y desapareciste. Miré mi mano, claramente había sentido que era un anillo, imposible que me quedara. Lo miré casi cuatro estaciones preguntándome que se suponía que debía hacer con él si habíamos dicho que nos olvidaríamos tan pronto nos dejáramos de ver. Cuando bajé del tren estuve tentado a lanzarlo a las vías y cumplir el acuerdo… pero me contuve y lo puse en la bolsa del pantalón.

Regresé a casa de Tyson, como lo imaginé parecía que no estaban muy sorprendidos de mi repentina desaparición. Pasé unos cuatro días mas ahí, y al quinto anuncié que me iba a Rusia, sin dar mas detalles ni anuncio de regresar pronto a Japón.

En Rusia fui recibido por un viejo conocido, y el único al que estaba dispuesto a recurrir. Tala Ivanov, un ex compañero de equipo, ex enemigo, no es amigo de palabra pero es lo más cercano que tenía a eso. Como sabes, ya le había informado de lo sucedido con Voltaire y sin pensarlo, Tala me ofreció alojamiento mientras buscaba trabajo y comenzaba a forjar un camino estable… estaba seguro que podía hacerlo.

Él vivía en un lastimero edificio en los suburbios de Moscú, pero tenía lo suficiente para subsistir, un techo, calefacción y un espacio para dormir. Para desgracia de ambos, Voltaire halló esto y no tardó en ejercer presiones sobre el dueño del edificio para que nos echara a la calle.

Entonces entendí que eso pasaría con cualquiera que me ayudase, así que para ahorrar problemas a terceros me fui de ahí sin decirle a Tala. Vagué por varias ciudades de Rusia tratando de comenzar, pero tardaba mas en comenzar a acomodarme cuando el anciano ya lo había hallado y hacía que me despidieran. Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero llegué a desesperarme de encontrarme siempre con lo mismo, fue tal esa sensación que en Irkusk al fin tomé la decisión de olvidarme de todo en pos de conseguir esa ambición que te confesé. Ser independiente, salir adelante a mi modo y ser yo quien decidiera mi futuro.

Regresé a Japón, bajo un nuevo apellido ese que te hace tanta gracia, fui hallando pequeños trabajos y mejorando mi situación, al menos al punto en que pude pagar un pequeño espacio en Kita Kyushu, la cuota de una escuela comunitaria y lo básico para subsistir, habían pasado once meses. Quien me viera, se hubiera reído. El orgulloso Kai, rebajado a vivir en esa ratonera y trabajar como cualquier empleado. Fueron tiempos duros, pero el ese anillo que aún cuelga de mi cuello me recordaba tus palabras 'Sé que saldrás adelante'

_Amar  
Para poder luchar  
Contra el viento y volar  
Descubrir la belleza del mar_

-Gou quiere conocer a su padre-

Tus palabras fueron un verdadero impacto. Su padre… yo era su padre? era padre de alguien? Lo que jamás pensé, ni deseé… lo admito.

Casi cinco años habían pasado ya desde ese casual encuentro que inició en un metro de Japón. Unos meses después de que comencé a trabajar de nuevo para el viejo dediqué parte de mi escaso tiempo libre a investigar quien eras realmente, llámalo idiotez o curiosidad boba pero no me costó mucho hallarlo, gracias a la descripción que me diste del trabajo de tu padre.

Dijiste que era diplomático japonés en países del Medio Oriente, cuando te conocí le habían dado el cargo de relaciones públicas de la embajada de Japón en Siria, por eso hablaste de mudanza. También descubrí que te habías hecho camino en ese mismo ramo, fue extraño recordando el desprecio que expresabas por el hecho de tener que viajar hasta allá. Fue entonces que conocí tu verdadero nombre, y que trabajabas para el gobierno japonés en dos consulados de la zona como intérprete. No mentía cuando dije que no dudaba de tu capacidad.

En el momento en que hablamos te encontrabas trabajando en Jordania, y habías pedido que nos viéramos. Tal era mi sorpresa de lo que dijiste que te convencí que yo iría hasta allá, habíamos acordado como punto de reunión la ciudad de Khan-az-Zabib, algunos kilómetros al sur de Ammán, la capital jordana.

Hasta apenas te lo digo, pero sentí una ansiedad impresionante, no podía recordar un nivel similar, ni cuando estuve en Hannover o Vancouver, esto era aún superior. Miraba de reojo al cachorro que dormitaba a mi lado en una jaula transportadora, a simple vista se veía como una bola de pelos blanca, algo deforme, pequeña y esponjada.

-Señor, llegamos.- Dijo el chofer de la camioneta que me había trasladado desde el aeropuerto hasta el punto de reunión.

Hacía un calor infernal, el clima seco del semi desierto no era muy acogedor, me pregunté como es que podías trabajar ahí. Casi de inmediato deseché esa pregunta, eso no era nada, me demostraste que eras capaz de muchas cosas. Permanecí de pie en medio del salón de recepciones del hotel donde te hospedabas, miraba la peculiar arquitectura, tradicional de un edificio en un país musulmán lo sé, pero me era extraña pues no gustaba de visitar esas conflictivas tierras.

-Kai- escuché una voz… tu voz. Casi solté la jaula que contenía al pequeño animal. Volteé y reconocí de inmediato tu cara que era de las pocas que recordaba con gusto.

Dije tu nombre y sonreíste como esa vez. Entonces noté a un niño pequeño que estaba detrás de ti; al darte cuenta de mi gesto viendo al niño le dijiste –Éste es Gou. Gou, él es Kai.-

Me dijiste que esa vez pareció que actué mecánicamente, lo hice del único modo en que se me ocurrió no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante el pequeño. Me incliné un poco y le ofrecí la mano a Gou, rayos, aún lo recuerdo y me avergüenzo… estaba conociendo a mi hijo, no a un socio.

Pero él se acercó sin mucha vacilación, la tomó, dio un saludo en árabe y después una reverencia adicionada con un saludo en japonés –Señor Kai.-

Le devolví ambos, sorprendido de la claridad en ambos idiomas, -Esto es un regalo mío.- Le di la jaula, el niño la tomó y te miró como esperando tu aprobación. Gou la abrió y la sonrisa y su gesto me hizo sonreír sin que me percatara al momento. –Es apenas un cachorro, sé precavido- le dije y Gou lo tomó con sumo cuidado. Le había comprado un hurón blanco y por el viaje se negaba a despertar.

Mientras él lo sacaba de la jaula nos quedamos mirando.

-Cómo has estado?- repetimos la pregunta la par.

Sé que te molestó cuando te pregunté si necesitabas dinero, tenías derecho a ello pues sabía que era mi hijo. Pero dijiste que si estaba ahí, era por que Gou lo había querido, tú estabas dispuesta a cumplir el convenio. Nunca le ocultaste a él quien era su padre, y cuando te pidió conocerme no te opusiste, entiendo por que no me dijiste en su momento, estaba yo en un estado tan precario… que sabías que sería mejor para todos del modo en que fue.

_Querer  
Y poder compartir  
Nuestra sed de vivir  
El regalo que nos da el amor  
Es la vida _

Decías que a partir de ese día un nuevo tiempo galopó para ti, que esa sensación de seguridad y paz que ambos sentimos cuando nos encontraron esa noche regresó, se fortaleció y… se prolongó…

Creo que pienso lo mismo.

-Europa?- preguntó Gou mientras nos veía sentados frente a un escritorio.

-No te gustaría vivir allá? Dejamos Japón cuando tenías dos, desde entonces has vivido aquí, será bueno que conozcas otros lugares, quizá uno con nieve..- Le dijiste.

-Nieve?- Gou preguntó de nuevo.

-Te gustará, ya lo verás, viajaremos y conocerás cuanto quieras conocer. Podríamos ver ballenas.- Traté de animarlo.

-En serio?-

-Tú decides a donde viviremos.- Le dije poniéndole la computadora enfrente. Gou se subió en mis piernas, y con habilidad comenzó a navegar entre las diversas páginas que le había abierto previamente, eran de varias ciudades europeas que contenían imágenes y características de ellas, aunque él aún no leía, las fotografías le dijeron mas.

-Aquí…- dijo después de unos minutos, y volteamos a verlo. Miramos con atención las fotografías: praderas verdes, campos blancos por la nieve, agua por doquier y montañas heladas de fondo, bosques frondosos, y algunos volcanes en plena erupción.

-Islandia?- le pregunté un poco sorprendido, no recordaba haber abierto algo sobre Islandia, yo esperaba que eligiera la Toscana.

-Si- Gou sonrió, volteé a verte y asentiste.

Apenas cuatro meses después de que nos reunimos en Khan-az-Zabib, nombre con el cual Gou decidió llamar a su hurón en recuerdo de esa fecha. En la ciudad de Hafnarfjörður, Islandia, estuvo al fin lista nuestra casa.

-Qué les parece?- Les pregunté cuando descendieron del carro.

Estaban sin palabras, después de arreglar los asuntos pendientes de tu trabajo. Dejamos Jordania y viajamos por Europa mientras construían la casa. Una parte del tiempo la pasamos en Rusia y Ucrania, donde delegué responsabilidades de las empresas, eso sirvió para que se fueran adaptando al clima frío.

-Me gusta!- Gou corrió a los juegos infantiles que estaban instalados en el frente de la casa y comenzó a mecerse en uno de los columpios. Tenían razón cuando dijeron que le gustarían.

-Y tú que dices?- te pregunté.

Era de dos pisos, construida en firme madera y pintada de blanco, con una gran terraza que daba a la parte trasera, una hilera de árboles delimitando la gran propiedad, adapté las características de una casa similar que había visto en Rusia. Parecía que te habías quedado sin palabras. -…también me gusta.- Dijiste después de tartamudear un rato y te lanzaste sobre mi en un abrazo. A ti no te dolió el golpe de la caída cierto?

Entramos a la casa, y como tú, también me sorprendí por la decoración y el mobiliario, le di plena libertad a la familia que se encargaría de ella para que la equipara con todo lo que fuera necesario.

–Ella es la sra. Gunhild Idvörj, su esposo Yves y su hijo Otto. Ellos se encargarán de todo en la casa.- Recuerdo bien cuando te presenté a la familia Idvörj, los conocí cuando compraba el terreno, el contratista me los recomendó para el cuidado de la casa. Tenía poco tiempo de conocerlos pero Gunhild te saludó con tanta alegría y familiaridad que fue algo incómodo, parecía una vieja amiga.

Por petición tuya fue que pasamos la mayor parte del verano en esa casa. Por suerte Gou se adaptó bien, el lapón tampoco ha sido un idioma que sepa hablar y afortunadamente hallamos esa escuela de la comunidad inglesa en la que lo aceptaron. Sigo sin entender por que insististe en que aprenda tantos idiomas como tú, querías que supiera adaptarse a toda situación, aunque también tú tuviste que aprender algo nuevo, en este caso a hacer tu trabajo a distancia.

No entendía por que querías permanecer aquí sólo los veranos, hasta que el primer invierno llegó. Con el descenso de temperatura adquiriste una neumonía muy molesta, no quise esperar a que Gou también enfermera y por eso a partir de entonces, tomábamos nuestras cosas y emigrábamos a lugares más cálidos. Me costaba aceptar que los casi tres años que vivieron tú y Gou en los climas calurosos de Medio Oriente hubieran determinado su tolerancia al frío. Sabes que odio las altas temperaturas.

Me alegra que le hayas encontrado gusto a viajar, el primer año recorrimos lo que nos faltaba de Europa, hace dos una parte de América del Sur, este año fuimos a Australia y Japón... aún no me recupero de ese viaje.

Sé que es una ventaja ser la cabeza del Consejo de las empresas. No siempre es necesaria mi presencia en las reuniones, pero a veces simplemente no las puedo evitar. Aún estoy satisfecho que aceptaras no hacer viajes de negocios y trabajo juntos, fue un acuerdo? La verdad ni lo recuerdo, pero nos ayudó a mantener la independencia en nuestras actividades y a los curiosos ojos del mundo lejos de nuestras vidas.

Igualmente me alegró saber que compartes mi visión del matrimonio. Tampoco creo en él, aún recuerdo la cara de tus padres cuando dijimos que viviríamos juntos y Gou llevaría mi apellido, pero que no nos casaríamos ni ante la ley civil. Comparto tu teoría que es lo que queda de ese trato de olvidarnos, hay un poco de libertad en todo. Si hubieras querido salir de mi vida lo harías, así como yo… pero nadie quiso hacerlo aún, puedo asegurarlo tanto como tú. 'Para amarrar hay que soltar' dices siempre que te cuestionan sobre ese tema.

_Querer  
Entre cielo y mar  
Sin fuerza de gravedad  
Sentimiento de libertad_

Han pasado tres años ya desde que conocí a Gou, él decidió llamarme por mi nombre. Aunque he notado que siempre ante la gente me presenta como 'su papá'… es tan extraño. Pensé que quizá algún día llegaría a llamarme así, no sé si me hubiese gustado. Te confesé una vez que no quería tener hijos, el alboroto que Hilary provocó cuando me hizo saber lo de Makoto no ayudó en nada con mi idea, por eso creo que ha sido mejor el modo en que las cosas han pasado.

Faltaba aún para que Gou cumpliera los ocho años, teníamos tiempo para conocernos a la perfección. En estos tres años nos hemos entendido bastante bien. Creo que de algo sirvió ese viaje a Japón para el torneo, le ayudó saber que yo participé y gané muchos años atrás, nos dio algo de que hablar. Me hizo recordar incluso el gustó que sentía, y que perdí después del rechazo del viejo.

Me dio la impresión que trabó buena amistad con Makoto y Linn, tenía curiosidad por saber si es que acaso nos pediría visitarlos de nuevo. No iba a negárselo solo por que tuve problemas con sus padres, sería decisión de Gou.

-Gou aprisa!- le gritaste y Gou bajó con Khan sobre el hombro, tenía esa mueca de no querer obedecer.

-Mamá… tenemos que ir?- Preguntó.

-Vamos Gou, será solo una semana, ni lo sentirás.- Le respondiste cerrando la última maleta.

-No entiendo por que insistes en ir, deberías esperar que busquen un suplente.- Le seguí el juego a Gou quien me miró esperanzado de que te convenciera. Sabía que no aceptarías.

-Kai Hiwatari me dice eso? increíble, no puedo creerlo.- Fingiste desilusión exagerando los gestos y moviendo ambas manos. –Sabes que no dejaré de ir, no seas tan dramático.- Me abrazaste por la espalda y me dijiste al oído –Estaremos aquí tan pronto que parecerá que jamás nos fuimos.-

Sabía que era imposible convencerte, aún así debí haberte insistido mas, pero era tarde y para aligerarte el viaje le dije a Gou –Deja a Khan conmigo, enloquecerá a tu madre. Además, si será tan rápido como ella dice…- te miré tratando de burlarme de tus palabras. No… no debí.

Escuchamos la alarma del reloj, era hora. Tomamos las últimas maletas, las subimos al carro y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Justo a tiempo, el avión de las empresas proveniente de Londres llegó para recogerlos, harían escala en San Petersburgo y finalmente llegarían a Turquía.

-Adiós Kai, regresaremos pronto.- Se despidieron tú y Gou. Nunca habías faltado a tu palabra… hasta hoy.

Por qué digo todo esto?

Estoy recordando, jamás fui un amante de la vida, no le hallaba gusto… hasta que te conocí. Te lo agradezco, no diré que ahora sé que la vida es un lugar hermoso y lleno de felicidad, a veces lo es, otras no. Así de simple. Lo interesante es estar ahí mientras se quiera, o hasta que algo mas decida que ya no. Como contigo ahora.

Sé que no oyes esa música, es la canción que nos persiguió mientras regresábamos en el tren, después la conseguiste y siempre la escuchabas, le hallé cierto gusto. Los doctores dicen que no me escuchas, lo creo. Pero me hubiera gustado haber hecho esto con mis padres de haber tenido la oportunidad, no hablaré con un cadáver si puedo hablar con alguien que respire, aunque pronto morirá.

Ese sonido es como el de Meiko, tus latidos comienzan a disminuir. Descansa, eres de las pocas personas que sé se lo merecen. Ahí está, ese pitido en la máquina, has dejado de respirar y tu corazón pronto dejará de latir.

Gracias, fue un placer… haberte conocido.

_Querer  
Sin jamás esperar  
Dar solo para dar  
Siempre y todavía mas  
_

[Isla… nombre desconocido, Japón

-Kai?- le pregunto, no me convencía que fuera él.

-Te lo dije Vita, parece o no el eslabón perdido?- el infeliz le dice a la chica a su lado, eso me hizo dudar más que fuera Kai. Desde cuando tiene humor? Ni que fuera Tyson.

-Muy gracioso, debes saber que ese sujeto a tu lado es un maldito principito de hielo, que no sé que por que está tan de buen humor, pero me alegra verlo.- Le digo a la chica, y la cara de Kai cambia por completo cuando acabo la frase. Su sonrisa de seguridad desaparece y me parece notarlo confundido.

-Te llamas Daichi?- la chica se baja del carro y se acerca a mi, de pronto, tuerce un poco la cabeza y se inclina. –Juraría que no te veías tan pequeño cuando saliste de ahí.-

Qué es lo que acaba de decir? qué soy un enano? Es ella quien lo es.

-Te has visto en un espejo, no eres muy alta que digamos.- Ja, que se cree esa chica. -De dónde la sacaste Kai?-

Kai baja del jeep y se para a su lado, -De dónde vienes Vita?- le pregunta de nuevo con esa pequeña sonrisa.

La chica levanta los ojos –Déjalo así.- y se aleja un tanto molesta.

-Qué haces aquí Kai?- pregunto.

Él se acerca y me intimida su altura, si, si, me burlé de la estatura de la chica pero él si es mucho más alto que yo. -Te interesaría una reunión con los otros?-

Los otros? No soy tan lento como Tyson, pero escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Kai, dirigidas a mi, y después de todo lo que ha pasado… son un poco complicadas de procesar. -Los otros…? cuándo, dónde, por qué?- lo dije, a veces si me confundo un poco con mis propias ideas… tanto tiempo de estar con Tyson, aunque me gusta cuando Makoto lo visita.

-Si, los otros. En China, en un mes aproximadamente, y por que si.- Responde a cada una de mis preguntas tan secamente que me hace comprender que si es Kai.

-Cómo que por que si?- no me queda claro ese punto.

-Por qué no?-

Me enoja su respuesta –Deja de responderme con mas preguntas!-

-Has mejores preguntas.- Contesta mirando alrededor. –Me gusta lo que has hecho con este lugar y con tu casa.-

-Mamá está encantada con la casa y contigo, no podía creer cuando le dije que tenía el dinero para construirla. Quería darte las gracias, pero le dije que no. No lo aceptarías.-

Asiente y su sonrisa continúa. –Tienes razón, ella necesita agua y sentarse por un rato en la sombra podemos encontrar en tu casa?- Mira a la chica, volteo y está completamente roja y sofocada.

-Si, vamos.-

-Vita- le llama y subimos al vehículo –Tenías razón es idéntica.-

-De qué hablas?- acaso también le afectó el calor?

-La batalla que tuvimos en las eliminatorias recuerdas el plato?-

Wow, recuerda esa batalla… el plato era igual que mi isla, yo conocía cada segmento de ella y aún así me ganó. –Si…-

No se quedan por mucho tiempo en la casa. Nos piden agua, mamá habla por un rato con Kai, y Vita, así se llama ella, se echa en el pórtico a descansar con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza. Me cuenta (sin que le pregunte) que ha vivido tanto tiempo en los climas fríos que le cae mal el calor de la isla.

Kai sale de la casa y ella se levanta. –Te enviaré un aviso para cuando haya una fecha exacta.- Dice

Mi mamá sale también, despidiéndose. Sé que preguntará por que no se quedan mas tiempos, lo hace y Kai se niega, también sabía eso. –Sólo no se te olvide.-

-Procuraré…- da una burla final y se va. Al ver su carro desaparecer creo que estoy satisfecho que no parece tener ninguna clase de rencor o extraña actitud conmigo, yo no la tengo por qué debería?

[Tai'an, China

Después de dejar la isla de inmediato volamos a China, Vita está confundida por qué le dije a Daichi que hasta dentro de un mes. -Por qué le dijiste en un mes?-

-Esta vez sólo vamos a ver a Rei, aún tengo que ir a Rusia. Quizá nos quedemos mas de un día aquí.-

-Rusia?- me pregunta, es obvio no le había dicho nada -Para qué?-

-Tala, el anciano…-

-Kai… para que tu abuelo?-

Sonrío, sé que esa sonrisa es completamente distinta a la que había tenido desde que llegamos a la isla de Daichi, ésta es... una que no solía usar en mucho tiempo. –Justicia- Le digo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Kai… qué me estás ocultando?- Sé que le turbó el cambio en el tono de mi voz. Le explico los planes que tengo para el viejo, conozco a Vita, pero no lo suficiente como para esperar que entienda, no la culpo. Es algo poco ortodoxo, pero en algo nos parecemos el viejo y yo, pagamos con la misma moneda.

Se altera, se aleja de mi y procura no gritarme pero si levanta la voz –Kai Hiwatari cómo puedes hacer algo como eso? no te bastó lo de Canadá?-

Me tengo que contener de contestarle, aún le explicara no entendería, así como yo no puedo comprender su reacción. –No cambiaré de decisión, si crees que es lo mejor… adelante.-

Detiene sus reclamos y abre los ojos sorprendida, baja la mirada y toma lo de mi mano –Quizá si sea lo mejor… es obvio que en este momento no me necesitas, cuando lo hagas de nuevo, estaré aquí.-

Me mira y me besa, ni la miro ni se lo devuelvo, no puedo. Pensé que seguiría todo este camino conmigo, pero también es alguien que cumple acuerdos… es cierto que en este preciso momento no la necesito… no tanto. Es como _ella_.

Regresa a la estación de trenes, y cuando las puertas automáticas se cierran la pierdo de vista. Suspiro tratando de aceptarlo, lo único que espero es que no venga otra crisis como las de Japón, si es el caso, no sé que voy a hacer.

Debo dejar todos esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarme en lo presente. Rei. Su restaurante está en el centro de la ciudad, jamás había estado aquí pero me informé lo suficiente para hallar el lugar sin tener que preguntar, mi chino es terrible y sé que en vez de ayudarme me traerá más problemas.

Me gusta esta ciudad, combina la planicie del monzón y las montañas como las que hay en el sur. Rei supo elegir donde vivir con su familia. Ahí está, una construcción de fachada tradicional, no pensé que fuera tan grande, me alegra que le vaya bien. Es él? Alguien limpia la entrada, creo que es muy temprano pero el avión salió más rápido de lo que pensé. Me mira, no creo que me haya reconocido. Deja a un lado la escoba, si es él.

-Kai- Rei dice acercándose y… no lo concibo, me da un abrazo –bienvenido.-

Me he quedado sin palabras.

* * *

**Preview Cap. 8 **

_Nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo, supe lo que pasaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y estabas lejos de todos. Pero no puedo culparte de nada por qué? Siempre supiste por que hacías lo que hacías, y sabes que respeto eso. Que bueno verte aquí, podemos continuar las cosas donde quedaron, para mi, nada pasó._

**Rei, el que te apoya incondicionalmente x Conciliación x Bienvenido (Un agridulce reencuentro)**

**Ikusi arte!**


	8. Rei

**Rei, el que te apoya incondicionalmente x Conciliación x Bienvenido (Un agridulce reencuentro) **

Las pocas personas que prestaron atención a lo que ocurría al frente del conocido restaurante 'Yān rán māo' se preguntaron quien era ese extranjero que era saludado con tanta emotividad por el dueño, Rei Kon. Nadie pudo nombrarlo, no era alguien que hubieran visto antes visitándolo, y eso que habían ubicado a, al menos, unos seis extranjeros que ocasionalmente le hacían visita. Éste, no era uno de ellos.

Venía solo y había llegado caminando, el dueño había detenido la limpieza matutina preparándose para lo que seguramente sería un agitado día como era costumbre al iniciar el fin de semana. Se había detenido, se acercó y le dio un abrazo después de intercambiar unas palabras. No, nadie pudo saber por qué era, solo el dueño y el extranjero.

Kai inconscientemente retrocedió unos cuatros pasos, sacudido por la reacción de Rei. -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bienvenido, me alegra volver a verte.-

_-Lo mismo dijo Daichi-_ pensó Kai confundido. -Saludos- levantó un poco la mano que era el modo como él estaba acostumbrado a saludar, no con esos emotivos desplantes.

-Pasa…- Rei le abrió la puerta del local –¡Mariah¿puedes enviar a Jiang para que continúe limpiando? Estaré ocupado.-

Ya dentro del restaurante, Kai miró a Mariah aparecer. Aunque su corte había cambiado radicalmente y había crecido, mantenía esa fiereza en los ojos que llamó su atención cuando conoció a su equipo en China, y como ya se había acostumbrado durante los reencuentros que había tenido con los otros, ella no fue la excepción con la cara de sorpresa -¿Kai?-

Kai asintió, se dieron un saludo de mero reconocimiento, ella desapareció por la puerta de entrada, Kai y Rei se quedaron en silencio, de pronto hizo acto de presencia Linn, quien tímidamente se sujetó del pantalón de su padre mientras veía con curiosidad a Kai.

-¿Papá, quién es él?- preguntó la niña de seis años.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Lo conociste en Japón, es el papá de Gou.- Rei trató de contener las últimas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La niña levantó los ojos mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla en la clásica posición de razonamiento –Gou… ¡Señor Kai!- al fin gritó contenta de recordar. Kai solo movió un poco la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

-Busca a Jei hu, pídele que prepare un poco de té y el platillo del día.- Rei pidió a la niña, y después de repetir la orden para recordarla, cruzó las puertas de la cocina. –Ya verás que es de lo mejor que has probado, quizá tarde un poco, los ingredientes pronto llegarán.-

Ka asintió, mientras veía el restaurante de Rei. Recordó la revista que Rei le había mostrado una vez, diciéndole que en el futuro tendría uno así. Era amplio, las mesas se localizaban distribuidas en dos semicírculos convexos, de diferentes tamaños y con distintos números de sillas, solo había una puerta, de gran tamaño cubierta parcialmente por dos leves cortinas rojas y un par de gatos impresos en ellas.

El lugar estaba pintado de colores claros con una gama entre azul y naranja, aptos para estimular a los comensales y relajarles la estancia… sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta que había prestado un poco de atención a las vaguedades de Vita, pero era verdad, los colores y la iluminación natural de las grandes ventanas creaban una atmósfera especial. La cocina se localizaba en el extremo izquierdo, a su lado una barra donde adivinó llevaban a cabo el buffet y para los clientes solitarios. Era agradable, sin duda el orgullo de Rei.

-No importa- dijo dejándose llevar un poco por la mezcla de olores que inició con la actividad de las cocinas.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, no?-

Kai le miró confundido –¿Qué?-

-Se parece, Mariah decía que debimos haber hecho más pequeñas las ventanas, pero era así¿no?-

Kai asintió -Si-

-Aunque sigo tentado a hacer un área de juegos, muchos amigos de Linn vienen aquí y creo que nos atraería mas clientes.-

Kai de nuevo asintió no hallándole sentido al curso de la conversación, pero extrañamente contento por como se estaba llevando. –Siempre ayudan.-

No habían pasado mas de veinte minutos desde que habían entrado, de pronto como una especie de cuchillada en su cabeza, el dolor que no había dejado de estar presente pero no con semejante intensidad, atacó. Inclinó un poco la cabeza tomado por sorpresa, con la mirada buscó el baño tratando de lucir lo mas normal posible.

Rei lo notó. -¿Pasa algo?-

Pero no halló nada –No… nada.- Tuvo que sujetar con fuerza el asiento para canalizar el dolor y que no se notara en sus facciones.

Como por iluminación divina, Mariah apareció con una charola y té. –La comida pronto estará, pero el té ya está listo.- Rei sonrió y le recibió la charola, mientras lo servía, aprisa Kai sacó tres pastillas. Con movimientos practicados por mas de cuatro meses las ingirió sin que nadie lo notara, el té ayudó para acelerar el efecto.

Después de comer un poco disparándose entre ellos miradas de reojo, Rei dijo al fin. -Aún es temprano, Linn te mostrará donde puedes dejar tus cosas y si quieres darte un baño o descansar un poco. Dame dos horas, te espero en la barra.-

-Aja- Kai miró a Rei levantarse, sin preguntarle que planes tenía o tratando de acelerar su salida como cuando fue con Daichi. Al poco rato apareció Linn, aún se le veía nerviosa pero un poco más tranquila.

-Por acá señor Kai- le señaló una puerta al fondo que no había notado, y básicamente por que estaba oculta entre dos inmensos biombos que servían de fondo para dos pantallas de papel.

Siguió a la niña sin decir palabra, ella le repitió las palabras de Rei respecto a que descansara, que se acomodara e hiciera uso o pidiera cuanto necesitara. Kai le agradeció y sonrió un poco al ver que el nerviosismo de la niña se incrementó pues comenzaba a tartamudear mientras seguían caminando entre pasillos de madera. Entonces llegaron a la habitación.

La casa de Rei era una construcción colocada al costado del restaurante, era de dos pisos y enteramente de madera, la tradicional construcción china con techo de cuatro aguas. No había necesidad de cuestionarlo, a Rei le iba bien económicamente. Linn lo instaló en una habitación del piso superior, mucho mas grande de lo que hubiera esperado, había un baño completo y una pequeña terraza.

Se acercó a la cama esperando mas instrucciones de la niña, al no recibir mas colocó la mochila en la cama y dejó que Khan se asomara al fin. Cual sería su sorpresa al escuchar a la niña gritar. La miró asustado pensando que le había pasado algo. -¿Qué?-

-Él… él me mordió… no me lo acerque.- Dijo colocándose detrás de él y sujetándose con fuerza.

-Кан, она не…- Dijo Kai con voz calmada, Linn lo miró.

-¿Qué?-

-Le estoy diciendo que no le vas a hacer nada.- Le sonrió pálidamente.

La niña miró de nuevo al animal que simplemente se echó de panza a esperar que la niña hiciera lo que quisiera, Linn rió contenta y como si se tratara de alguna muñeca, lo tomó entre sus brazos rascándole la cabeza y la espalda, a lo cual el hurón simplemente se relajó, Kai no podía creer que de repente Khan fuera tan dócil, ese animal hacía lo que quería cuando le convenía.

-¡Linn, ayúdame!- se escuchó el grito de Mariah.

Linn delicadamente puso a Khan en la cama, hizo una reverencia a Kai y se despidió recordándole lo que Rei ya le había dicho, en cuanto eso miró su reloj y vio que tenía mas de hora y media todavía. Se bañó y se echó a la cama tirando en el trayecto a Khan. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kai se asomó por la orilla mirando al animal en el piso. –Ups…- dijo con una sonrisa, estaba de buen humor pues el dolor había desaparecido del todo.

Bajó a la barra pocos minutos antes de la hora acordada, se sorprendió de lo atestado que estaba el lugar siendo tan temprano, casi siete meseras rondaban de una mesa a otra con charolas cargadas de platos y vasos, el vapor de las cocinas era detenido parcialmente por pequeñas persianas que las ocultaban de la vista a través de una puerta. Dio gracias que el dolor y las náuseas estuvieran ya bajo control, por que los olores eran tan profundos que estaba seguro no los soportaría por mucho tiempo. Para su suerte, Rei apareció disculpándose por la tardanza y señalándole la salida, Kai lo siguió hasta que llegaron al pequeño carro de Rei. Esperó en silencio a que Rei dijera algo, nada.

Rei condujo entre las atestadas calles de Tai'an, cruzaron el centro y prácticamente toda la ciudad, llegaron a las faldas del monte Tai. La carretera les permitía subir un poco, y así lo hicieron, rodeado de campos verdes, después de arboledas y finalmente de bosques tupidos. Finalmente la carretera se había acabado. Bajaron del carro y a Kai le incomodó que hubiera mucha gente alrededor, Rei notó esto.

-Siempre hay muchos turistas el fin de semana. No te preocupes, conozco un sitio al que pocos van. Vamos.-

Kai le siguió, no era necesario ser un conocedor de la idiosincrasia china como para adivinar que ese lugar tenía un gran valor espiritual. Caminaron en medio de los árboles cerca de una hora, su sendero se fue separando del principal hasta que se vieron rodeados por nada mas que árboles, bambú y algunas viejas estatuas.

Había una especie de barrera de bambú justo frente a ellos, Rei se abrió camino entre las amplias varas, Kai lo seguía de cerca aún incapaz de adivinar que era lo que traía Rei en la cabeza, y realmente no teniendo mucho interés en ello. Al fin después de cruzar la maleza, Rei lo detuvo haciéndole ver que se moviera con cuidado.

Estaban apenas en una saliente de rocas, a gran altura, Rei se sentó con los pies colgando al aire, Kai le imitó, el viento soplaba con fuerza y sacudía todo. Fue entonces cuando Kai entendió que el inevitable momento de plática había llegado.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

Se echó de espaldas contemplando el cielo. El sol ya había cruzado notablemente el cenit, cuando comieron lo que Rei había robado de su propia cocina. Él se había mantenido hablando de sus experiencias como cheff y como le costó irse haciendo de renombre en la ciudad, después siguieron en silencio.

Y el momento que Kai pensaba no arribaría, llegó. O al menos la pregunta vino como de la nada. -¿Por qué no dices nada¿por qué no reclamas, no tratas de decir que lo entiendes o que te decepcioné?- Ese aparente desinterés de Rei le estaba minando la calma.

Rei guardó silencio por un momento hasta que consideró adecuado. –La gente habla cuando lo cree necesario, lo que dice antes de que lo sienta o por que se le obligue no tiene sentido, es como mentir, aunque se diga la verdad.-

Kai se incorporó al frente, apoyando su brazo en una pierna. Y perdió su mirada en el paisaje a su alrededor. –No me vengas con basura filosófica.- Dijo con un poco de dureza.

Rei sonrió sin que Kai se diera cuenta. –No, eso no es filosofía, sino algo que he aprendido.-

-Simplemente no entiendo, me molesta que se me cuestione, pero me es igual de incómodo que no digas nada.-

-¿En serio quieres que te pregunte por que lo hiciste, o por qué no dijiste nada?-

-No… no te respondería.-

-Aún así no lo preguntaré, la verdad es que no me incumbe. Todo lo que haces siempre ha sido por una razón¿no?-

Kai se vio acorralado, Rei siempre sabía hallar el modo de bloquear las duras y agresivas palabras que Kai lanzaba y continuar la plática como si él fuera una especie de teflón por el que resbalaban todas las actitudes de Kai para no llegar a un nivel profundo de interacción.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Fue hasta que el sol comenzaba ocultarse tras las puntas de los árboles que estaban detrás de ellos cuando al fin la reticencia de Kai, se quebró, sintió esa necesidad de hablar, las contadas ocasiones que le pasaba eso era con él, y con Vita. –No, la verdad es que no pensaba que fuera a terminar todo así. Sabía que las cosas no serían las mismas, pero pensé… que… podría saber la verdad y… que al menos no cambiarían tanto.-

Hizo una pausa, Rei sabía que tenía que moverse con extremo cuidado como si se encontrara en un campo minado, en donde una palabra mal manejada o una intención no prevista podía hacer que la actitud de Kai estallara, en sentido literal o con resultado opuesto, encerrándose en su acostumbrado mutismo. –Cada persona es un mundo, no puedes predecir a nadie. La gente cambia.-

Kai le miró cayendo a cuenta de que Rei percibía las cosas como Vita lo hacía, no generalizaban, simplemente entendían que en todo hay diferencias. –Ella así lo dijo. Pero no me niegues lo que con el tiempo me quisieron mostrar, eso que la amistad está ahí sin importar lo que pase, que un amigo te apoya no importando los problemas que ocurran.-

Rei se vio en una contradicción, si, eso le habían tratado de enseñar a Kai, y le habían salido con lo contrario cuando quiso reestablecer contacto. Entendió el terrible error que los de Japón habían cometido y por que Kai tampoco quiso saber ya nada de ellos cuando la oportunidad se presentó. –Te pediría perdón, pero supongo que eso significaría que espero lo mismo, y no. Yo no lo hice, para desgracia del pasado, no pude estar en contacto con ellos tan seguido, ya sabes, Linn estaba creciendo, estaba construyendo mi restaurante. Aunque pude haberles hecho entender.-

-La verdad es que ya no importa. Me sorprendes Rei Kon, lamentarte por lo pasado, eso no lo conocía de ti.- Rió un poco.

Rei se relajó, había conseguido establecer de nuevo ese lazo donde ambos podían permanecer callados por horas, o hablar y hablar sin que se sintiera esa incómoda sensación que aparece cuando simplemente no hay confianza. Y habían pasado ya tantos años.

–Si… Mariah siempre está lamentándose por que debió hacer tal o cual cosa, creo que me pegó un poco de eso. Pero no para lo importante, sé que no hay momento como el presente.-

-Si, el presente… aunque no siempre puedes continuar sin mirar lo que dejas.- Kai dijo descansando de nuevo la espalda. –Me he dicho y convencido de ello… pero a veces cansa… miras atrás y hay momentos en que deseas… quedarte ahí.-

Aquí Rei entendió al instante que lo más sabio era permanecer callado, era el momento donde cada palabra que Kai dijera quizá jamás podría volver a ser mencionada, tan valioso como un diamante único, Rei apreciaba de sobremanera que consiguiera tales confesiones de Kai. -…- No dijo nada.

Kai colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza y contempló como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse –Sabes que mi memoria siempre fue un desastre, nunca alcancé a recordar todo, lo único que quise recuperar fue de cuando vivi con mis padres. _Aprendí _a encerrarlo hondo, pero no lo acepté. El viejo me propuso decirme su verdadero paradero si aceptaba convertirme en su heredero. Me había dejado en la calle después de lo de BEGA. Sabía que no conseguiría una vida familiar como la de Max, la verdad no la quería… no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Pero _quería_ al menos saber que había sido de ellos, no por reclamarles nada, si no sólo saber… _que estaban ahí_.-

Rei lo miró completamente, no podría haber imaginado jamás que ese simple deseo hubiera desatado tantos sucesos. –¿Mintió?- tentó terreno esperando impulsarlo a continuar, sabía que nada había acabado bien considerando que Voltaire había entrado en la ecuación y que… bueno, que las cosas estaban como estaban.

-Нет… lo más patético es que dijo la verdad, pero tarde. Él ya estaba muerto, a ella la maté. -

Con una ráfaga de pensamientos en la cabeza, dirigiéndose a todas direcciones, Rei perdió la capacidad de saber que hacer o decir, y separó la mirada de Kai, con las luces de la ciudad en plenitud casi imaginó ver un brillo en los ojos de Kai. Ya había llegado el momento de detenerse y no continuar, ciertamente Kai ya no pensaba decir nada, pero Rei con esa confusión en la cabeza quiso cortar por lo sano.

-Ya obscureció.-

Kai, recordando sus rutinas de plática también, adivinó que la conversación había acabado. –Vámonos.-

La vegetación del monte Tai en verano crea una atmósfera fresca, el monzón se acerca y el calor no se ha ido. Les infundió energías y ganas de correr por el mero placer de hacerlo. Y sin acuerdo de palabra, comenzaron una loca carrera pendiente abajo improvisando senderos en medio de los árboles, se perdieron entre ellos de vista, pero sabían bien a donde había que llegar así que no importó. Hicieron breves pausas y continuaban la carrera esperando ganar. Rei reconoció que había perdido un poco de condición desde que decidió limitar su ejercicio matutino por cuestiones de tiempo. Faltaban poco para llegar al estacionamiento donde su auto esperaba, pero ya no pudo correr, disminuyó notablemente el paso y completamente humillado llegó caminando al carro, donde no le sorprendió ver a Kai sentado en el cofre esperándolo con ese gesto de superioridad tan conocido.

-Gané- fue su bienvenida.

-Déjame en paz…- iba a agregarle otro reclamo inocente cuando notó que Kai tenía su mano derecha envuelta. -¿qué te pasó?-

Kai ya completamente bajo control, le dijo –Este clima no me sienta bien, los huesos jamás soldaron a la perfección y con esta temperatura duele.- Ocultó bien el remordimiento de mentirle, pero no pensaba entrar en pánico sin Vita para que le cubriera. La verdad era que no sentía del codo para abajo, mientras corría rozó con una rama y no lo sintió, hasta que la sangre brotando de su mano atrajo su atención. Lo mismo había pasado en su camino a Yokohama.

Rei asintió recordando con un escalofrío los clavos que le colocaron en el brazo a Kai después de que lo volvieron a encontrar. –De acuerdo, vamos a comer.-

El silencio que les acompañó en su regreso hizo sentir incómodos a ambos, Rei estaba un poco apenado de pensar en como sería vivir con esas secuelas, y Kai preocupado de que Rei hubiera descubierto algo mas en su mentira.

-¡Papá! Mira lo que hice hoy- Linn brincó sobre los brazos de Rei con una hoja en las manos, era un dibujo de Khan.

-Es muy bonito.- Rei la bajó y la niña se lo puso enfrente a Kai, él solo asintió conteniéndose de retroceder. –Linn, dile a Jei hu que prepare dos platillos completos y a Sengtsu que nos sirva un poco té.-

La niña asintió y entró corriendo agitando los brazos gritándole a su madre que Rei y Kai habían regresado. Los dos tomaron lugar en una de las mesas del fondo, la mesera le llevó la orden y mientras Rei comía despreocupado, Kai miraba con un poco de prudencia cada cosa que llevaba a la boca, no queriendo consumir algo que no era comestible desde su punto de vista, nunca había sido afecto a la exótica comida china.

Cuando acabaron se retiró aprisa, y ya en el cuarto limpió con sumo cuidado la herida y la cubrió. Lo último que necesitaba era una infección que ni siquiera sintiera, y que en el peor de los casos podía tornarse gangrena… y posterior amputación.

-C_ontrólate_- se dijo sorprendido de lo extremo de sus pensamientos al irse a la peor de las consecuencias, si bien le iba la ausencia de sensación desaparecería al día siguiente. Si no… no, no quiso ahondar en ello.

Se bañó y se dejó caer en la cama, imposibilitado de dormir al repasar las palabras que había dicho a Rei y todas las cosas que ello le atrajo en su cabeza, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. -Pasa- dijo pensando que era Rei, pero la puerta no se movió, pero si se volvió a escuchar el llamado. Un poco molesto se acercó a abrir, se quedó igual que la niña ante él. Confundido, y sin palabras.

Linn le extendía algo y tartamudeó –Pensé… sería… que… le-gustaría-tener-esto- dijo de corrido y después de que Kai lo tomó se fue a toda prisa.

Kai ni intentó detenerla, cerró la puerta y puso lo que dedujo era una fotografía, en la mesa al lado de la cama sin mirarla, se acostó de nuevo, después de que se cansó de darle vueltas a lo mismo le dio curiosidad descubrir de quien era esa fotografía.

Grata y deprimente sorpresa que se llevó al ver que era ella, mas Makoto… mas Gou. Tomada después del torneo donde se conocieron, y donde Kai se había reencontrado con los otros. Él ni sabía que existía una imagen como esa.

Los tres niños sonreían, Gou y Makoto sostenían cada uno un trofeo, Linn levantaba una medalla. Makoto en medio, Gou a su izquierda y Linn a su derecha. Mientras Gou simplemente contemplaba la cámara con una sonrisa, Makoto parecía lanzar una carcajada y levantaba una mano con la 'V' de la victoría, y Linn simulaba lanzar un beso con la mano desocupada. Miró la escritura detrás, pertenecía a él, identificó los trazos un poco torpes pero firmes. 'Gou Hiwatari, Linn Kon y Makoto Kinomiya.'

En nada ayudó a su presente estado, se volvió a recostar repasando con la mirada la imagen en cada punto y detalle hasta que el dolor atacó de nuevo, igual de punzante que esa mañana, se metió al baño y comenzó a tomar las pastillas desesperado por detenerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que había hecho mal, había sobrepasado el límite que le habían prescrito. Sintió una bienvenida sensación de sueño y adormecimiento, acompañada de un estupor que le nubló las ideas, trató de enfocarse en llegar al menos a la cama. Lo consiguió, sobre ella simplemente se acomodó de costado y no supo mas del momento.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver la luz del sol, pero no halló nada. Como si hubiera recibido un susto de muerte, de un solo impulso estuvo de pie asustado con la idea de que ahora eran sus ojos los que mostraban fallas. Se sentó aliviado de que no era eso, simplemente seguía siendo de noche. Si bien el letargo no había cesado, si pudo coordinar ideas y movimientos, aunque notó que su mano aún no reaccionaba. Tomó la fotografía, abrió la terraza y se sentó recargándose en la puerta.

El sueño comenzó a hacer presa de él, contento de que esta vez correspondía a una sensación natural de cansancio se dejó hundir.

El edificio es grande, con implementos mucho más modernos que los que él conoció en sus épocas de participante. Trata de poner muy en el fondo de su cabeza las ideas que le brotan cada que cree identificar una cara entre el tumulto que lo rodea. Alguien aprieta su mano, baja la visa para encontrarse con la de su hijo que le dice que se apresure pues pronto comenzaran a anunciar los bloques de peleas.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?- le pregunta a Gou sin que espere siquiera una respuesta que le convenza.

-Para saber como te sentías, y demostrar que soy tan bueno como tú. Mamá dice que fuiste campeón.- Dice el niño sonriendo con seguridad.

Reconoce que no esperaba esa respuesta, y animándose se abre paso entre la multitud que se hace a un lado al reconocerlo, o aun si no lo conoce, viendo su expresión de un modo o de otro se ven obligados a permitirle el paso.

En la mesa de inscripciones deja que el niño se encargue por completo de las cuestiones logísticas de su registro, y al final simplemente firma dando su autorización y el cheque que paga la cuota de participación. Hay una cara que si reconoce y se gira a esperar que el anciano no lo reconozca, se da cuenta que los años han pasado por él, pero que no le han afectado en su sonrisa y amable rostro.

-Listo¿nos vamos?- apresura al niño queriendo evitar un encuentro con el Sr. Dickenson.

Cuando llegan a la zona donde los concursantes deben esperar su turno, le señala una parte de las gradas donde se localizan los balcones, pero duda y baja la mano a los asientos de primera fila –Desde ahí te estaré viendo. Suerte.-

-Gracias Kai- le dice el niño, le pone a Khan en el hombro y después de revisar que no le falta nada se va corriendo por el pasillo. Kai recuerda con una sonrisa que no muestra cuando él mismo pasaba por esos pasillos, primero solo, después con su equipo. Viejos tiempos.

Se queda de pie viendo las pantallas donde muestran los números de los participantes, deduce a que hora comienzan las finales para regresar después, la verdad es que no tiene mucho interés en sus primeras batallas, con lo que le ha enseñado y lo que Gou mismo ha desarrollado por su cuenta, sabe que llegará a finales sin esfuerzo.

Se resguarda en una sala privada, sale justo a la hora en que anuncian que las finales están por iniciar. Después de batallar por poner bajo control al animal, va al lugar donde le dijo a Gou que estaría viéndolo, el niño se anima al saber que su padre estará ahí. Las finales consisten en batallas simultáneas entre los seis ganadores de cada bloque, quien quede al final gana, así de simple.

Kai no se sorprende que le sigan abriendo paso y camina con la mirada en el piso, de pronto hay una persona que no se mueve. Levanta la vista, no ha llegado a la cara cuando adivina quien es, Tyson. –Mira quien nos visita.- Dice como con veneno en la boca.

-¿Estás asegurándote que tus donativos no se desperdicien?- espeta Max sorprendiendo un poco a Kai.

-O será que te arrepentiste.- Fue Kenny de quien le sorprende aún mas por el tono de su comentario, distingue a Daichi detrás de ellos pero él es el único que no dice nada, no ve a Rei.

No piensa ni caer en sus provocaciones, simplemente continua su camino evitándolos, pero Tyson lo sujeta por el brazo -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?-

Kai lo mira con fuerza –No esperaras que te conteste. No tengo por que.-

Y Tyson insiste aplicando más fuerza en el brazo, Max se coloca detrás de Kai y Kenny a su lado, Kai sonríe imaginando que tonterías se les pueden ocurrir. Tyson se prepara a arremeter de nuevo cuando los comentaristas anuncian que las finales están por comenzar, ni siquiera les da tiempo de seguir discutiendo, las luces se apagan y no les queda de otra mas que quedarse de pie no teniendo ni para donde moverse, están justo al lado de la barrera que separa al público del área de competencia.

-Los finalistas son: Por el bloque A: Linn Kon - Comienzan a presentarlos.

-¡Linn pasó!- dice Max llamando la atención de Kai, se pregunta si será realmente lo que cree.

-Por el bloque B, Sendoh Yukoi- dice otra voz.

-Del bloque C: Makoto Kinomiya.- Esta vez no puede ocultar su sorpresa, ni contenerse de voltear a ver a Tyson que parece haberse olvidado de él y grita animando a su hijo.

Tyson se da cuenta de la mirada de Kai -¿Qué te sorprende? Es mi hijo- dice con orgullo.

Se hace un poco de silencio como si el comentarista no supiera que decir –Y sorprendentemente en el bloque D: Gou Hiwatari-

-_¿Sorprendentemente?_- masculla Kai no muy contento con el comentario.

-¿Kai?- escucha la pregunta de Max, y simplemente voltea a verlo con una sonrisa… similar a la de Tyson.

-Por el bloque E: Seiki Tetsuya- continúa el comentarista presentando los concursantes, y pidiéndoles que se coloquen en sus posiciones. Cada uno ocupa un lugar alrededor del enorme plato, y lanzan. O a ninguno le sorprende o le sorprende tanto, que nadie dice nada, se dan cuenta que Dragoon, Dranzer y Drigger entran a destrozar al instante a los otros dos concursantes, Tyson grita y comienza a agitar las manos apoyando a Makoto, Max, Kenny y Daichi gritan animando tanto a Linn como a Makoto. Kai se queda en silencio, pero con la mirada yendo de Gou a Dranzer, sabiendo casi con precisión que movimientos hará. No habían contemplado que se enfrentara con Dragoon o Drigger, pero los años de conocer a sus dueños le enseñaron los movimientos como para mostrárselos a Gou. Y Gou lo aplica bien.

El siguiente en salir volando es Drigger, después Gou y Makoto se enfrascan en una batalla directa, golpean entre si y lanzan cuanto ataque han aprendido de sus progenitores. Gou tiene ventaja en edad, fuerza y velocidad, pero Makoto le gana en experiencia, prácticamente ha estado jugando desde que pudo sujetar a Dragoon a diferencia de Gou que halló a Dranzer en las cosas de su padre apenas unos meses atrás, además tiene un… algo, que Kai identifica al momento, por que también lo vio en Tyson desde su primer batalla.

Para suerte de los Hiwatari, aquí no importa ese algo, la fuerza y técnica es lo que determina el triunfo, y con una fugaz mirada de Gou a Kai, Kai asiente y Gou ordena, Dranzer ataca y Dragoon sale fuera del plato. Gou ha ganado.

El niño sonríe a su padre, y mira curioso a los hombres a su alrededor. No tiene tiempo de preguntar, Makoto y Linn ya están a su lado felicitándolo, el Sr. D. se acerca a ellos y les entrega los premios, la gente se levanta aplaudiéndoles. Gou retrocede un poco sobrecogido por la atención volcada hacia él, Linn parece sentirse un poco como él, en cambio Makoto levanta las manos y agita su trofeo mientras posa para las cámaras. Gou no puede con toda esa atención y se retira a los vestidores, los otros dos niños lo siguen.

Ahí, están Max, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi le miran en silencio, y Gou se detiene, de pronto detrás de él llegan corriendo Makoto que se lanza a los brazos de Tyson y Linn a los de Max.

-¿Viste papá¡Soy segundo lugar!-

-¡Max, Max¡Gané, gané! Papá estará muy feliz cuando se lo digamos.-

-Gou, eres muy fuerte espero que me enseñes unas de tus técnicas.- Makoto se pone justo enfrente de él, y Gou vuelve a retroceder un poco.

Mira con enorme desconfianza a Tyson y compañía, ellos no pueden evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Se hace un silencio incómodo, el niño no sabe a donde ir, Daichi se acerca un poco y le extiende una mano –Hola, soy Daichi Sumeragi-

-Hiwatari, Gou- Dice agregando el saludo en árabe y la reverencia japonesa, tal como saludo a Kai por primera vez. Los otros se miran y Max está a punto de presentarse cuando una voz los hace mirar hacia el frente.

-Gou…- es Kai.

-Kai, gané.- El niño le muestra el trofeo.

Kai sonríe, y asiente –Lo vi, felicidades.- Y dirige la vista a los otros -¿quieres quedarte?-

Gou ve también a Linn y Makoto. –Si, no tardaré¿tú?-

Max se adelanta –Habrá una celebración para los vencedores, a él le corresponde estar ahí.-

-Él decide si se queda o no- dice mirando a Max, y luego a Gou –Me voy, llama al chofer para que venga por ti cuando acabes. No se te ocurra irte solo ¿de acuerdo?- Gou asiente y Kai agrega –Toma, ya entiendo a tu madre cuando dice que le harta.- Y le da a Khan.

-Podemos hacer una excepción sólo por hoy, acompaña al niño.- Tyson pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Makoto.

Kai repasa con la mirada a todos y niega –No. Felicidades por su triunfo chicos, espero que les gusten los premios. Si quieren algo mas, el sr. D. se encargará.- Y se aleja.

-Gracias señor Hiwatari- dicen Gou y Linn a la par haciendo una reverencia, Kai voltea solo a verles, inclina levemente la cabeza, se da la vuelta siguiendo su camino perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

Por eso fue que Kai no supo de esa fotografía, entre los ex compañeros de equipo de Kai, Linn y Makoto hacen una celebración que deja encantado al niño, después de sorprenderse del enorme apetito de Kinomiya y su padre, de las ocurrencias de Daichi, hablar un poco con Max, y reírse junto con Makoto cuando Khan muerde a Linn se despide no queriendo irse del todo, pero ansioso por saber cual es esa sorpresa que su padre le prometió.

Los otros se despiden, y los niños hacen un pacto de entrenar duro para enfrentarse el siguiente año. Desaparece por la puerta, y es la última vez que vuelven a verlo.

Abrió los ojos alarmado, esta vez se dio cuenta que la luz de sol comenzaba a bañar la ciudad. Se puso de pie estirando ambos brazos, suspiró satisfecho que la mano daba muestras de recuperarse. Tomó la computadora de mano, después de revisar un par de correos y enviar uno ordenando que su avión estuviera listo en Shangai decide prepararse para el día.

Encontró a Mariah en la sala de la casa, sólo la saludó con la mirada y ella se lo devolvió del mismo modo, Rei apareció salvándolos de un embarazoso silencio. –Buenos días, Kai¿cómo dormiste?-

-No muy bien-

-¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?-

-Debo irme, mi avión espera en Shangai.- Dijo Kai.

-¿Se va?- Linn habló desde las escaleras con tono desconsolado y el cabello completamente revuelto pues acababa de levantarse.

-Si, tengo que irme.-

Rei pensó solo un instante –De acuerdo, desayunaremos y te llevaré a la estación de trenes. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Guió a Kai al comedor de la casa, y preparó un platillo rápido

–¿Max no aprendió mucho? Dijo que pasó un tiempo contigo, pero parece que no tiene tu habilidad.-

Rei sonrió –Nah, se desespera muy fácil, viene durante sus vacaciones de fin de año. Lo viste.-

-Si.-

Después de comer y despedirse, fueron a la estación de trenes donde Rei lo acompañó hasta las taquillas. Antes de que Kai pudiera decir algo mas, Rei le dijo –Lo que sea que esté pasando, díselo a alguien, no puedes estar sobrellevando todo tú solo. No lo hagas esta vez.-

Kai desvió la mirada, lo sabía, sabía que Rei adivinaría que había algo mal con él sin que le dijera algo, por eso dejó esa visita hasta el final -…ya lo hice.-

-No espero que me lo digas por que ya lo hubieras hecho. ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?-

Kai se animó -¿Te importaría que nos reuniéramos aquí con los otros? Tengo algunos asuntos en Rusia, después si estás de acuerdo los otros vendrán.-

Rei no se lo esperaba, asintió –Pero… los otros ¿cómo se van a enterar?-

-Ya lo saben, solo esperan que se los confirme. ¿No te importa?-

-Por supuesto que no. Llámame en cuanto tengas fecha.-

-Claro.- Kai sonrió un poco y estrechó la mano de Rei. –Nos veremos.- Abordó el tren y desapareció.

Rei se quedó casi una hora en la estación, feliz con las palabras recibidas, pero no muy contento con el tono con que había las había dicho.

-_¿Qué te está pasando Kai?_-

[Volgogrado, Rusia

No podía creerlo, Larisa su compañera le pidió que le cubriera el turno de nuevo, ella siempre le había dicho que debía salir pronto de esa casa o sus padres jamás la dejarían en paz, justo como ese día.

-Svetlana, oí que harás guardia hoy, si cubrirás a Larisa te informo que te corresponde la habitación 287. Recuerda que no debes separarte de ahí.- El doctor Pyatkov le dijo pues sabía que a nadie le gustaba ese turno.

-Pero doctor, el señor ya no se levantará.-

-Lo sé, pero tengo entendido que el sr. Hiwatari viene hoy. Parece que al fin cumplirá la voluntad del señor Voltaire.-

Soltó su revista sorprendida, en los casi cuatro años que llevaba el señor Voltaire ahí, sólo dos veces había ido el sr. Kai Hiwatari. Y la joven enfermera no dejó de pensar en lo afortunada que sería, ese hecho era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan. –Entendido señor- sonrió muy contenta y después de asegurarse que se veía muy bien, acomodándose el cabello rubio y los lentes sobre sus ojos azul cielo. Se contoneó hasta el segundo piso donde se localizaba la habitación. Ella trabajaba en el hospital "Святилище" nombre que no entendía por que llevaba ese lugar, si era más un infierno que un santuario, odiaba tener que estar atendiendo a pacientes seniles que no podían ni alimentarse.

Llegó a la habitación, dio la revisión de rutina donde se aseguró que los monitores del corazón, el respirador, las intravenosas y el reproductor de música estaban sin falla, y que los signos del señor Voltaire estaban dentro de lo normal.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?- le dijo con una sonrisa mas que fingida, y mas por obligación pues el anciano no respondería, tenía mas de tres años que perdió el habla, para ese momento lo único que podía hacer era mover esporádicamente la mano izquierda para expresarse por medio de un teclado, o los parpadeos con los que sólo podía comunicarse con Dima Dzhumadylov, su doctor de planta.

-Todo está bien.- Svetlana agregó continuando la rutina que todas las enfermeras llevaban a cabo en esa habitación. Aunque el sr. Voltaire no contestaba, si oía y veía, y de acuerdo a los estudios todavía tenía perfecta capacidad de razonamiento. Eso le daba escalofríos a Svetlana, no podía imaginar lo que era estar atado a un cuerpo que no podía hacer nada y estar consciente de ello.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría –No se puede pasar, salga.- pero la puerta se abrió por completo, estaba molesta había ocasiones en que algunos pacientes vagaban por los pasillos sin supervisión. Corrió a la entrada para detener al inoportuno visitante. Pero el sujeto ante ella le arrancó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y un suspiro.

-Señor Kai, disculpe, no me dijeron que vendría tan pronto… estaba asegurándome que su abuelo tuviera lo mejor, todo está bien…-

-Retírese-

-Pero señor, nos está prohibido dejarlo solo, va en contra de las reglas de este hospital.-

-Retírese.-

-Si el doctor lo aprueba…-

Kai no esperó mas, tomó a Svetlana por el brazo y sin que ella pusiera resistencia la sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta por dentro. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y se colocó dentro del campo visual del anciano.

-Tenías razón viejo, al final todos pagamos lo que hacemos. Lo he estado haciendo, y pronto lo harás.-

El monitor del corazón comenzó a alterarse.

_Пожалуйста, я хочу умереть__… ya no lo soporto, ten piedad. _

**Voltaire, la maldad interna que no puedes negar x Desgaste x No te apartes de mi (No olvido… nada)**


	9. Voltaire

Kaixo! gracias por sus lecturas/reviews. A ver que tal les parece este capítulo, lo pongo a mitad de mes, como en diciembre... por razones de tiempo (y mero capricho). Creo que se sale un poco de la línea... por que, bueno, es... no es bonito (aunque los otros tampoco lo han sido pero tiene algo que contrarresta) aquí lo dudo. Pero ya decidirán.

Mis saludos!

* * *

**Voltaire, la maldad interna que no puedes negar x Desgaste x No te apartes de mi (No olvido… nada)**

-Hola anciano.- Le dijiste mirándolo, parecía que al fin el tiempo le había hecho justicia. El decrépito ser que yacía frente a ti era justo lo que habías querido ver desde hacia muchos años, débil, patético, indefenso, y… suplicante. Verle suplicarte… habías deseado eso por tanto, años atrás donde él aprovechó su fuerza y tu necesidad, él se impuso ante ti como un superior, alguien a quien le debías todo, quien te había recibido casi por lástima, a quien tenías la imposición de darle tu lealtad y obediencia. Un anciano loco de quien no podías separarte por ese grueso lazo que marca la sangre… y tu ingenuidad boba.

Te diste cuenta que las alarmas se incrementaban, sonreíste y le murmuraste –Por primera vez te alegras de verme?- recordando como siempre te decía el terrible error que había sido mantenerte a su lado. Amenazando con lanzarte a la calle 'donde perteneces' decía sonriendo mientras te veía con desprecio.

Volteaste cuando la puerta se abrió por la fuerza, dos policías, la enfermera que sacaste y dos doctores entraron a tropel. Los dos oficiales se lanzaron sobre ti pensando que eras una clase de intruso, pero el doctor los detuvo al reconocerte. Sabio hombre que impidió expresaras algo de tu bien conocida furia, se disculpó y niveló los signos vitales del anciano mientras te daba una explicación del estado actual, te ofreció llevarte a terminar el trámite.

-Нет, затем…- le dijiste dejando para después la razón por la que creían estabas ahí, saborearías tanto como te fuera posible esa clase de justicia bizarra.

-Como quiera señor, lo dejaremos solo.- El doctor insistió en hablarte en otro idioma. Salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si, tomaste una silla cercana y te sentaste a su lado, pero a suficiente distancia como para no fastidiarte con su cercanía y para que pudiera verte y oírte sin complicación.

Recorriste visualmente las máquinas, las bolsas con líquidos, las sondas, hasta que tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y se miraron fijamente, él comenzó a parpadear supusiste que quería decirte algo. Solo sonreíste. Era verdad que ya no podía comunicarse; el ataque de los pulmones hace seis años fue apenas el inicio, le vinieron dos infartos en un periodo de tres años, y un derrame masivo en el cerebro que fulminó su quebrada independencia. Se convirtió en la criatura que contemplabas, solo esperando una cosa, que proseguía a tu llegada. Que sorpresa le tenías guardada.

-Dzhumadylov está seguro que entiendes a la perfección todo lo que se te dice, me alegro… por que no podría quedarme sin decirte lo que quiero que sepas.-

Te recargaste en la silla y levantaste la cara cerrando los ojos. Estabas cansado, percibiste al fin plenamente la música que había sido superada por las alarmas de la máquina anteriormente. –_Wagner…_- recordaste esa música que nunca faltaba en el estudio del viejo.

[Moscú, Rusia

_La Valquiria_, era la música que había estado escuchando los últimos minutos, desde que entró al estudio de su abuelo. No tenía la agilidad que le caracterizaba pues apenas llevaba tres semanas de haber salido del hospital tras su accidente… que le había arrancado la memoria de todo suceso pasado, pero no su terquedad. Y fueron las amenazantes palabras de su abuelo las que le habían incrementado el deseo de ver esas fotografías.

Kai preguntó por el paradero de sus padres, despertar sin conocimiento de nada, y ver que lo único que lo esperaba en casa era un estricto viejo que se había presentado como su abuelo y que se negaba a decirle cualquier otra cosa mas que… ya no vivían ahí.

Con el paso de los días supo que había un par de fotografías de ellos en lo alto de un librero del estudio de Voltaire, lugar al cual le estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar. Pero era necio, y ahí estaba, escalando las repisas intentando alcanzarlas, y cuidándose de no caer y/o tirar algo al piso con el peligro de delatarse; no queriendo imaginar siquiera que le esperaba.

Se estiró tanto como pudo, pero no llegaba… sintió algo, lo sujetó y lo vio, no era lo que buscaba. La regresó y continuó tanteando, pero una voz le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?-

Se soltó y cayó…

(…)

Qué te dolió mas de esa ocasión? La caída, las palabras de reproche del anciano, darte cuenta que jamás sabrías algo de ellos o… su mentira que te habían abandonado. No pudiste definirlo, eras como un recién nacido con consciencia, que hablaba y razonaba a la perfección, pero que no podía decir nada de quien era. Fue una época difícil, y ese viejo ante ti, no ayudó en nada.

Detuviste la música antes de que iniciara la última parte de esa obra de Wagner, volviste a mirarlo, y él movió torpemente la mano, sus huesudos dedos se dirigieron a ti. Sonreíste.

-Qué, ahora si quieres que te sujete la mano? Eres un maldito.- Alejaste cuanto pudiste tu brazo, Qué se suponía que esperaba? Te prohibió cualquier clase de demostración de afecto para con él, dentro y fuera del pequeño infierno que representaba la mansión. Te llevó palabras duras y una que otra muestra violencia deshacerte de esa infantil necesidad, como él la llamó. Mas de quince años habían pasado… y quería que retrocedieras? Que estúpido. Tenías que ser firme, fuerte y orgulloso no?

-No viejo, no. No hay consciencia que me haga querer ceder, no hay nada qué enmendar pues fueron tus errores, pagué por ellos varias ocasiones. No esperaras que siga así.-

Voltaire dirigió la mirada a otro lado, aunque ni un solo músculo de su cara se movió percibiste su cambio de ánimo. Que aterrador, te diste cuenta que lo conocías a la perfección.

-Te decepcioné otra vez? Según dijiste, ya estabas acostumbrado no?- te levantaste y comenzaste a rondar el cuarto buscando algo en que distraerte y donde poder poner a Khan. Había un pequeño librero en una esquina, libros y revistas abarrotándolo, un baño tan pulcro que enfermaba, un espejo de media luna que parecía era movido constantemente, una televisión al lado del reproductor de música, y un invitador sillón en el extremo opuesto cerca de la ventana. No te habías dado cuenta de ella, abriste las cortinas y la pálida luz de la tarde se coló, considerando el elevado costo del cuarto la vista era una lástima.

-Cada cuanto te ponen aquí? Es una pena que después de haber conocido medio mundo, te limites a esta pobre panorámica.-

Ese maldito dolor, Brodoteau te había prohibido las pastillas después de la sobredosis que te provocaste en China, tenías que lidiar con el dolor al menos dos días. Lo peor era que comenzaba a incrementarse la intensidad, maldijiste por enésima vez tu decisión, pero sabías que era lo mejor.

Te sentaste mientras Khan se enrollaba en tu cuello buscando también comodidad para dormir, el sueño te consumió, por primera vez en tus veinticinco años dormiste profundamente aún estando en el mismo espacio físico que el viejo, aunque siguió siendo intranquilo.

El sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta literalmente te hizo brincar de tu asiento, la enfermera y el doctor Dzhumadylov entraron so pretexto de la aplicación de los medicamentos y la comida del día. Saliste del cuarto no queriendo ver nada de eso, a que te recordó?

Claro. A los dos días de alimentación que a _ella_ le dieron por el tubo gástrico.

[Hafnarfjörður, Islandia

Tenía poco que había oscurecido, y Kai se había hartado de intentar alimentar al hurón. –Muérete entonces…- le siseó muy molesto y arrepentido de haberse ofrecido a cuidarlo en la ausencia de Gou. Su celular llamó. Identificó el número de alguien de las empresas, lo ignoró. El aparato llamó y llamó, hasta que Kai lo apagó molesto, después fue el teléfono de la casa, era tan raro que recibieran llamadas ahí que lo dejó sonar por cuatro ocasiones, si era importante la persona que llamaba habría de insistir.

Y lo hizo.

-Да?-

-Señor Kai… el helicóptero lo espera ya en Reykiavik. Estaremos ahí tan pronto podamos, _Tzirgenium_ ha dispuesto ya su jet privado, lo espera en Edimburgo. Llegará mas rápido por esa vía.- Dijo el interlocutor.

Kai se confundió Edimburgo? qué haría él ahí con el jet de la empresa asociada? -De qué hablas?-

-No se ha enterado?- Un velo frío le recorrió. –No encienda la televisión.- Advirtió torpemente el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Claro que mas bien era una invitación a hacerlo, en el canal internacional de noticias que acostumbra ver… escenas de un accidente aéreo. El logotipo en la cola del avión destrozado lo reconoció, y el nombre de la ciudad le dijo todo. –Voy para allá.- Tomó las llaves y salió corriendo. Estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces, enfocando su atención en el camino y no en los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. El helicóptero esperaba ya.

[Varkaus, Finlandia

-Hemos podido recuperar lo que calculamos son veintidós cuerpos. Rescatado siete con vida, hay aún dos heridos atrapados y restos mortales entre los hierros retorcidos. La lista de abordaje fue de treinta dos personas. Me han confirmado que entre los cuerpos está el de su hijo. Lo siento señor.-

Estaba llegando al hospital local después de dejar la sala de espera donde todos los familiares llegaban a informarse. Ahora estaba a punto de verla y esperar lo mejor. Pero desde el informe que le dieron, era obvio que no había que aferrarse mucho, la esperanza era algo que había desechado desde que era pequeño, y la fe… había perdido la fe en un ser superior mucho tiempo atrás. No le quedaba mas que enfrentar con firmeza este nuevo designio retorcido del destino. Lo llevaron al área de Cuidados Intensivos desde donde la vio por un cristal, tantas vendas, tantos tubos, tantos aparatos… solo sabía que era ella, por que se lo habían dicho.

Dos días, bueno, técnicamente treinta nueve horas… treinta y nueve agonizantes horas para ambos. Una muriendo y el otro… viéndola morir. Ni siquiera había podido hacer algún movimiento respecto al entierro de Gou, además había tenido que separarse del área siguiendo el consejo del doctor, no le hacía bien a nadie, ni él la salvaría, ni ella sabría que estuvo ahí.

Era jueves, cuatro cincuenta de la mañana. Y le llamaron por el altavoz, ya no se apresuró a llegar, le habían dicho que de un momento a otro pasaría. Al fin afuera de la habitación le dijeron –Lo dejaremos solo, es cuestión de minutos.- Y se quedó a solas con ella. Colocó su celular al lado de la cama, con esa canción que a ella le gustaba. Y se sentó, a esperar que se fuera de su vida.

(…)

Te diste cuenta que tenías que acelerar las cosas, pisar hospitales siempre fue algo que evitabas. Solo el consultorio al que acudías dos veces por mes antes de dejar Islandia. El penetrante olor de desinfectante y medicina, odiabas ese ambiente… en parte por eso lo decidiste no es así?

Te masajeaste un poco la cabeza intentando relajar la zona afectada, pero eso no era un dolor de cabeza que pudiera calmarse así, ojala bastara con imaginarlo para que fuera así… pero no.

-Ya puede pasar señor Hiwatari. Lo estaré esperando en mi oficina para la firma de los papeles.- Dzhumadylov te dijo después de estrechar tu mano fingiendo diplomacia y comprensión.

Regresaste al cuarto del viejo. El mismo detestable olor a medicamento y enfermedad. Corriste al baño y lo poco que habías comido después de dejar China abandonó tu cuerpo dejándote un terrible sabor en la boca. Te lavaste la cara y te mojaste el cabello que mantenías a ras de la cabeza, te miraste al espejo intentando reganar la firmeza y seguridad que demostraría plenamente tu desdén hacia el viejo.

Ese reflejo ya no era el mismo al que estabas acostumbrado a encontrarte cuando despertabas sabiendo que ella y Gou dormían en la misma casa que tú. Cuanto habías cambiado, las cuatro marcas de tu odio dejaste de mostrarlas cuando te consumió por completo, el largo cabello desapareció por tu mano… después de ese día.

[Hafnarfjörður, Islandia

Sintió que el cerrar de la puerta resonaba como un cañón en un salón, que cada crujir de la madera mientras caminaba eran como una bandada de pájaros yendo a la deriva, hasta lo más pequeño era demasiado. La casa estaba vacía.

Regresó de la ceremonia donde se levantó el mausoleo en memoria de los muertos. Apoyó económicamente la acción como gesto, aunque fingido, de apoyo a los familiares, después de todo muchos de los muertos fueron trabajadores suyos. Vio de nuevo a los padres de ella, quienes le odiaron por no permitir que se inscribieran los nombres de su hija y su nieto en la placa. A cambio, Kai les dio completa autoridad para que dispusieran de los restos de ambos. Muchos le cuestionaron la decisión.

Pero para que quería dos montones de tierra que lo ataran a un lugar?

No, le bastaba lo que había vivido.

Todo había sido como una pesadilla, en ese lapsus de cuatro días ya desde el accidente había hecho lo necesario para arreglar todo y que nadie le molestara. Entonces, cuando llegó a la casa después de esos cuatro días, la realidad al fin lo golpeó con la verdad. Entendió todo lo que había pasado, y de lo que ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Golpeó desesperado una pared de la cocina, hasta que sus puños sangraron y la madera crujió, aventó cosas por toda la casa, quiso romper todo recuerdo, pero no pudo. Se pasó sentado en el piso entre despojos por casi cuatro horas. Recordó a la chica que conoció en la ceremonia, se veía mejor a como la había encontrado completamente destrozada, llorando mares en la sala de espera de Svarthenzen.

Quizá el llanto ayudaba en esas ocasiones, que importaba si ayudaba o no. No pudo. Quiso llorar y dejar escapar su frustración de otro modo que no fuera esa violencia heredada. Pero ahogados quejidos se atoraron en su garganta. Nada, y eso… lo enfureció mas.

Sus manos temblaban de la ira, los nudillos sangraban por el impacto con la gruesa madera, y las palmas los imitaban por la fuerza con que las uñas se incrustaron al cerrar los puños.

Miró una tijera sobresalir de un cajón. Las puntas destellando débilmente, el acero que cortaría todo. Se levantó, las sujetó y fue al baño.

Abrió las llaves a todo lo que daban, hundió su cabeza hasta que el cabello se pegó por completo a su cara, y comenzó a cortar. Mirando en el espejo cada momento mientras se deshacía de cada mechón, al final la navaja de rasurar acabó el trabajo. Lo que quedó de su cabello fue una delgada capa que ocultaba las cicatrices de su accidente de niño… solo eso.

No olvidó, pero fue un modo de liberar parte de su desgracia… pero quedaba demasiada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin poder dormir miró el papel donde esa mujer, Vita, había escrito su número telefónico.

(…)

-_Que drama- _te dijiste apagando la luz del baño y hundiendo en la memoria ese reflejo tuyo.

-Te gustó la papilla?- te burlaste tomando asiento a su lado. –Por que los manjares que acostumbrabas pierden sus cualidades si se muelen para que quepan por esto, le señalaste el tubo de alimentación. Quién lo diría, Voltaire Hiwatari reducido a nada por él mismo.-

Notaste la molestia en su mirada.

-Quién te obligó a fumar habanos tan concentrados? quién te convenció que el mejor alcohol es aquel que se añeja por décadas en una barrica? quién te aseguró que una comida cara es una comida inofensiva?- hiciste una pausa mientras mirabas sus manos -quién te dijo que el odio y la rabia solo tienen consecuencias en quienes los descargas?-

Te tomaste el pulso, comenzabas a alterarte. Algo terminantemente prohibido. Decidiste cambiar de tema cuando Khan brincó sobre ti resoplándote en el oído al percibir el cambio de ánimo. Te percataste de la curiosidad en los ojos del hombre –Es lo que me queda de Gou. Tu descendiente que no conociste. aún te acuerdas cuando dijiste que querías verlo? Imagínalo, tantos años de conocerte y apenas supe que tenías sentido del humor. Le dije que estabas muerto, así como sus abuelos y el resto de parias que conformaron nuestra decadente familia. Niégame que no lo seamos.-

No funcionó, tu pulso seguía incrementándose, te alejaste a la ventana para controlarte otra vez. No te habías percatado del arreglo floral que la enfermera puso cerca de la ventana. Los tulipanes rojos, que curioso hallar flores como esas en lugares tan alejados, bueno, el dinero rompe casi cualquier clase de barrera. Otras pocas, las refuerza. Demonios, ahí estaba otro recurrente recuerdo, sería la ausencia del calmante el que te hacía recordar tan lúcidamente?

Por que esos tulipanes eran idénticos a los que llevaste al funeral del Señor Mizuhara, pronto a cumplir los dos años y medio.

[New York, Estados Unidos

Todo parecía una perfecta postal de los funerales que aparecían en las películas. El sol acercándose al poniente entre nubarrones hoscos que opacaban la incipiente luz, el viento soplando con fuerza arruinando los arreglos florales que rodeaban a los asistentes. Negro unos, y blanco otros. Algunos eran estadunidenses, otros japoneses, cada uno a su modo expresando su dolor y pagando respeto al hombre que fue querido por muchos.

Para buena o mala suerte de la esposa y el hijo, fue una muerte rápida y sin agonía, un atropellamiento fulminante mientras hacía un viaje a su lugar natal. Judy estaba inconsolable, había traicionado su normal imagen pública de mujer fuerte y firme, se había quebrado por completo, ahora solo se dejaba guiar por Emily, que la acompañaba junto con el resto de sus compañeros y otros colegas de Judy.

Entre Rei y Tyson consiguieron hacer que Max se separara del féretro, Hilary y Daichi le decían palabras consoladoras, pero él no las escuchaba. No había Max alegre, entusiasta y optimista en ese momento. Ya ni siquiera lloraba, solo tomaba la mano de la pequeña Linn a quien le había tomado increíble cariño.

Había viejos conocidos chinos, Rei y Mariah a la cabeza de todos. Lo demás eran amigos y familiares del occiso. Kai identificó las caras de todos sus viejos conocidos, y quiso estar a su lado para mostrar que también le dolía, el hombre en el ataúd fue una persona que le dio mucho y que fungió como sombra de un padre, o cuando menos su percepción así se lo había dicho.

El accidente del avión cumpliría cuatro meses en dos días, pero él tenía que estar ahí. Aunque nadie lo supiera, Kai sabía que debía estar ahí. El arranque de rabia que tuvo después de lo de Varkaus le ayudó a que nadie lo reconociera. Le consoló un poco el hecho que aceptaran su oferta de pagar el traslado del cuerpo y todo lo relacionado al entierro.

Oculto entre altas criptas contempló todo a la distancia, inseguro de que como reaccionaría cuando el cuerpo fuera enterrado se dio la vuelta. Y quedó cara a cara con Hiro Kinomiya.

-Kai- dijo nada sorprendido, pero su gesto decía lo contrario.

Kai lo evadió y siguió caminando evitando siquiera mirarle. Pero Hiro le tomó por el brazo, al fin le dijo de muy mala manera -Qué quieres?-

-Por qué no vas con ellos? Quieren saber de ti, quieren hablar contigo, supimos lo del accidente. Lo siento.-

Kai se sobresaltó un poco y cerró el puño –No. Ya no quiero ni saber, ni oír nada de ellos. Ellos tomaron una decisión, y yo tomé la mía. Déjame en paz.-

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que estás cometiendo un terrible error.- Hiro ya no intentó detenerlo.

-Pues será entonces cuando los busque.- Kai finalizó y le dio una última mirada advirtiéndole que no dijera nada de su presencia ahí.

(…)

Mas de diez minutos tardaste en controlarte por completo, después de una serie de respiraciones profundas, regulaste tus latidos. Regresaste de nuevo al lado de Voltaire. Él te miraba de nuevo con ese gesto de súplica que tanto placer te daba, y arqueaste una ceja cuando viste un brillo inusual en ambos ojos. Lloraba… que cosa tan incómoda, y detestable.

-No creas que conseguirás mi piedad con tu patético despliegue. Aunque eres uno de los seres más despreciables que conozco, eres un buen maestro. Créelo, aprendí bien… y aún fueras capaz de suplicar con palabras. No cedería. Han pasado muchas cosas viejo, te has perdido de un mundo que continúa girando… qué se siente ser un mudo espectador? Impotencia no?-

Te levantaste de nuevo de la silla y te pusiste justo al frente del viejo -Has sabido que comienzo a descuartizar la monstruosidad que llamas tu legado? Que curioso no? Lo que nombrabas tus dos mejores creaciones, una destruida por la otra. Tu orgullo era ese corporativo que costó infinidad de mentiras y traiciones, y lo he desmembrado. Yo, que me consideraste también una de tus creaciones, con quien creíste que podías jugar y ordenar. Qué sorpresa, el producto se comió a su creador… y tiene aún una sorpresa preparada para él.-

Demonios, que satisfactorio te fue ver toda la gama de sentimientos que sus ojos te dijeron. Pero también sentiste algo, algo que Vita exageró pero entendías… y no pudiste nombrar de otro modo mas que: miedo. Si, si, una idea demasiado irracional, pero desde cuando te alegraba el dolor ajeno? Cuándo te convertiste en ese ser sádico que eras en ese momento?

Desde que tus padres decidieron que lo mejor era que permanecieras con el viejo. Su matrimonio había sido un fracaso, eran felices hasta que el viejo entró a su pequeño mundo. Le exigió lealtad a tu padre, y él renunció por ir en busca de sus sueños y ambiciones; tu madre no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sola y menos con ese viejo tan despreciable, e hicieron lo que creyeron era lo más sabio. Le cedieron tu tutoría.

No niegues que los maldijiste cuando lo supiste, pero después de haber conocido esa extraña experiencia que se llama paternidad, los entendiste un poco. Creyeron que hacían lo mejor, sin el apoyo financiero de Voltaire, tu padre no era nada, tu madre aún menos. Él te iba a proporcionar todo, y tendrías la seguridad financiera para llegar a la cima del mundo… la conquistaste, pero tenías un vacío que nada pudo llenar.

Fue astuto el viejecillo en asegurarse que fuera la única influencia en tu vida, les pagó por desaparecer completamente, una compensación económica y la promesa de no intervenir nunca mas en sus vidas. No se les puede culpar de haber aceptado.

-Nunca te gustaron las adivinanzas… o al menos, eso me gritaste infinidad de veces. Como sea, cuál es el dolor más grande?-

Hiciste un silencio para contemplar todas sus reacciones, hasta pareció que fruncía el seño.

-Que te arranquen tu última esperanza. Que te des cuenta que aquello último que considerabas seguro… desaparezca ante tus ojos. Ni siquiera una pérdida puede compararse con ello, aunque muchas veces van de la mano. Y adivina que, por eso es que estoy aquí.-

El monitor del corazón comenzó a mostrar ondas más erráticas, y un bipeo inundó el cuarto, adivinaste que la alarma sonaría de nuevo. –_No esta vez_- apagaste la máquina ante el terror del viejo –No te emociones, no estás tan débil como para morir por esto, además necesito que escuches lo último que tengo que decirte.-

Te erguiste por completo mientras tu mirada penetraba aún más en la del viejo, quien comenzaba a sudar, mas como reacción de nerviosismo por tus palabras que por la evidente agitación en su corazón.

-Consideraste que ya me era normal firmar órdenes de muerte? No resucitación o eutanasia van a dar a lo mismo, autorizo la muerte. _Ella_ y Meiko, no hacen que deje de ser algo desagradable. Por qué decidiste que yo firmara la autorización? Cualquiera de tus lacayos lo hubiera hecho muy feliz, yo mismo lo hubiera hecho sin dudar hace mas de diez años. Pero las cosas ya no son como en ese momento, antes te quería ver muerto…-

Haces una pausa, conteniendo las imágenes que se forman con tus palabras. Tenías diez años… y querías ver a tu abuelo muerto. Mientras había quienes querían alejarse de sus padres por que decían que no los entendían… tú querías verlo muerto para sacarlo de tu vida, por qué fue que elegiste ese camino de perfección y poder? Si no para convertirte en alguien más fuerte que él y poder expulsarlo de tu existencia con tus propias manos. Nunca fuiste una persona normal… bueno, que alguien defina normal primero.

-Creo que he llegado a la conclusión, que no hay peor castigo que querer morir y no poder hacerlo. No por una tontería como esos débiles mentales que ante cualquier obstáculo que no pueden superar deciden terminar su vida. No… yo hablo de cuando te has hartado de vivir, de cuando el descanso final se ve la única solución para una situación que no se ha de remediar. No te recuperarás… con el cuidado adecuado vivirás mucho tiempo. No era lo que querías?-

[Moscú, Rusia

Estaba cansado, como si no fuera suficiente el extendido horario de escuela, había que acudir a ese instituto para clases de idiomas, y regresar a casa a asistir a la junta semanal… era noche y ya iba con el tiempo encima. Solo quería llegar y tirarse a la cama a descansar de todo, pero no. 'Mi heredero no va a estar holgazaneando como cualquier perdedor. Aún seas una persona tan torpe, necesito que estés listo para cuando me sustituyas, a menos claro, que me arrepienta y te eche de aquí.'

Le había negado el uso del carro, decía que él debía pagar su propio chofer, y era muy joven como para tener licencia de conducir. El transporte público no llegaba hasta esa exclusiva zona de Moscú. Y la tormenta evidentemente tampoco estaba de su lado.

Se alegró de llegar al fin a la mansión, pero un inseguro sentimiento surgió cuando vio partir los lujosos carros de los socios. La junta había acabado, y aunque no quería estar en ella, no era ningún buen augurio.

-Llegas muy tarde- fue la bienvenida de Voltaire.

Kai solo miró a otro lado sabiendo que cualquier explicación que tratara de dar sería insuficiente, y no sería escuchada. Lo más cuerdo era ofrecer una disculpa –Lo siento.-

-Si tu padre no hubiera tenido sueños tan estúpidos, no me serías tan necesario. Que terrible. No sería bueno que nunca muriera? Así no requería de incompetentes como tú para que ocuparan mi lugar, yo viviría por siempre… les sobreviviría a todos.-

(…)

-Felicidades, tu deseo será cumplido. No morirás, vivirás sabiendo que nadie hará nada por detener tu impulso vital, ese dinero por el que te desviviste, será la razón por la que seguirás vivo. Sabes que mientras haya quien pague, tendrás todas las atenciones… y yo me encargaré que nunca falte ese dinero.-

Levantaste una mano despidiéndote. -Я оставлю но, Вас здесь. Que sorpresa no? Si es que existe un infierno… creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente condenado, y supongo que será cualquier cosa, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo contigo. Прощайте..- encendiste de nuevo la alarma, los latidos estaban ya en un límite de riesgo, y no querías arruinar tu declaración de justicia, el viejo no moriría ahí. No en ese momento. Te hiciste a un lado para que las enfermeras y los doctores entraran a atenderlo, Dzhumadylov te vio saliendo del cuarto y corrió a alcanzarte.

-Señor Hiwatari, se va? Pensé que venía por… bueno, usted sabe.-

-No, sigan atendiéndole, el pago seguirá puntual, solo quiero que le busquen un cuarto con mejor vista.- Que magnánimo fuiste… tú mismo pensaste con sarcasmo ante ese comentario.

En vez de dejar el hospital fuiste al jardín que estaba en la parte superior. No sería tonto decir que era lo más agradable del lugar. Era grande y como la mayoría de los pacientes ahí eran enfermos que no podían ni separarse de sus cuartos, estaba vacío. Te echaste debajo de un árbol con el viento cálido soplándote en el oído. Que paz, te habías liberado de ese gusanillo que había venido carcomiendo tu calma desde que Vita se separó, lo habías hecho, era un acto de maldad pura y venganza, pero no podías dejarlo así.

Era una confusión de liberación y aprehensión, habías condenado a una vida de miseria a tu último pariente vivo, y a la vez habías cumplido uno de tus sueños más grandes. Fue como cuando el viejo te abandonó allá en Japón, habías querido librarte de su yugo por muchos años, lo habías conseguido… pero también te había dictado una vida de incertidumbre al negarte cualquier clase de apoyo.

Cerraste los ojos pensando en las dos ocasiones donde la sensación de abandono y pérdida había sido calmada por dos personas, una en cada ocasión, y que habían sido tu ancla en esas tormentas.

[Moscú, Rusia

No le había dicho a nadie mas, solo a él. Y ese 'él' había sido capaz de reunir todos sus raquíticos ahorros para ayudarle a salir de ahí, le pagó el boleto de Japón a Moscú, una suma estratosférica considerando la situación económica de ambos. Pero se lo había dicho, y lo había cumplido.

Kai llegó a pie al edificio donde se localizaba su departamento, era una zona deprimente, repleta de grafitis y basura, la calle estaba descuidada y nadie estaba ya afuera, no por el clima, si no por la inseguridad. Subió hasta el cuarto piso, buscó el número cuarenta y ocho, llamó solo una ocasión.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, los ojos azules de Tala no mostraban preocupación, ni lástima, ni alegría, solo reconocimiento. -Привет брад.-

Kai sonrió por las palabras, 'hermano' nunca había podido devolverle la misma familiaridad a Tala, y respondió con lo mejor que tuvo -Здравствуй товарищ- 'camarada' en la mentalidad rusa hija del comunismo que ambos compartían, esa palabra podía ser todo. Entró al pequeño departamento. Y dejó su mochila.

Se miraron por un momento, sin intercambiar una sola palabra, Tala depositó las cosas de Kai en la única habitación. Cuando regresó a la sala-comedor-estancia-cocina, vio a Kai sentado en la terraza comunal del piso mirando el panorama, salió y se sentó detrás de él, Kai recargó su espalda en la de Tala mientras cerraba los ojos. -Я хочу отдыхaт…-

Tala asintió dándole la razón, lo que Kai necesitaba era un descanso. -Вы опаздываете-

[Hafnarfjörður, Islandia

_-Stupid… cука… en qué estás pensando?_- Kai lanzó el teléfono, la sra. Idvörj había decidido dejarlo solo, tenía apenas tres días que había regresado de Varkaus, hizo destrozos a lo largo de la casa, ella y su esposo habían tratado de hablar con él, pero había sido prácticamente imposible, él se había encerrado en su cuarto sin devolverle ninguna de las palabras que ella le decía tratando de calmarlo, ni siquiera había tomado algo de la comida que ella entusiastamente le dejaba afuera. Estaba preocupada pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Kai ya se había estancado en la etapa de negación, intelectualmente sabía y comprendía lo sucedido, pero algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptarlo. Necesitaba algo para escapar de ahí, no para olvidar sino para dejar de pensar en ello, y por eso estaba de aún peor humor, había estado insistiendo al teléfono que la mujer le dio en Varkaus después de la ceremonia, sin éxito.

Durante ella, Kai estuvo en el trance donde no asimilaba la muerte de ambos, se había dicho que no se quebraría… al menos no hasta que solucionara todos los asuntos con respecto al pago de indemnizaciones y seguros, después… pasaría. Ahí se topó con ella, quien comenzó a hablarle tan esporádicamente e indiferente al dolor alrededor, justo como él. Que no quería formar parte de esa orquesta de gemidos y llantos. No podía, y aún pudiera, no quería.

Gunhild y su esposo se habían ido, cansados de tratar. Cuando supo que ya no estaban, Kai salió del cuarto seguro que estaba solo. Se echó en el piso de la terraza sin intentar cubrirse del frío. Llamaron a la puerta. No acudió. Insistieron. Ignoró el llamado. Cerca de media hora, los toquidos a la puerta se sucedieron en intervalos cada vez más espaciados. Hasta que cesaron y Kai se olvidó. Bajó a la sala y Khan apareció frente a él, Kai tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzó gritándole cuanta maldición llegó a su cabeza. El llamado a la puerta reinició, estaba casi histérico y abrió con fuerza sin decir ya nada.

Un par de ojos negros le saludaron y ella sonrió nerviosamente mientras agitaba una mano –Hice unas preguntas y unas llamadas, me dieron la dirección… si no es momento. No llamaste… y yo…-

-Vita…- al instante la vio como la ruta de escape a su decadente camino, ella ya lo había visualizado igual, por ello emprendió ese peregrinar de Finlandia a Islandia. Después de posponer un poco el desahogo físico de su desconsuelo con Kai diciendo 'No aquí'… comenzaron su loca jornada en las tropicales tierras sudamericanas.

(…)

Te quedaste dormido, Khan te despertó exigiendo su comida, te levantaste mientras flexionabas los músculos, tenías por delante un largo viaje hasta Minsk, pero querías llegar cuanto antes, te hacía falta ver una cara conocida. Descendiste los seis pisos por las escaleras, en la planta principal dejaste un sobre cerrado para el dr. Dzhumadilov. La enfermera no dejaba de verte, era la misma que sacaste del cuarto del viejo. Que molestia.

Pasaste por la sala de espera, indiferente a todo y con la atención fija en las puertas, pero algo llamó tu atención, un par de cabezas pelirrojas, una rojo encendido y la otra que mas bien parecía negro, volteaste y te quedaste pasmado.

Ella brincó de su asiento y corrió a tu encuentro dándote un abrazo –Lo siento… exageré, pero no puedes culparme. No lo entiendo, pero lo respeto.-

-Vita… cómo?- fue una sorpresa tan grata que te quitó las palabras.

-Estarás contento, me sacó de mi casa y me arrastró hasta aquí.- Tala espetó.

Soltaste a Vita y levantaste un poco la mano - Здравствуй товарищ.-

Tala imitó tu gesto - Привет брад.-

* * *

**Preview cap. 10**

_Ganas, pierdes, das, recibes, así como puede ser un buen día, puede ser uno malo. No hay nada absoluto, aprendes de lo que vives, pero sin importar que se presente, siempre tienes la decisión de det__enerte o continuar. Y si lo requieres, tendrás un lugar para hacer esa pausa, solo tienes que decirlo._

**Tala, el que entiende la vida a tu modo x Receso x Ya lo has decidido? **

**

* * *

**Y? jeje... no tengo argumentos para defender lo que escribí, pero creo que quería darle una verdadera venganza.


	10. Tala

Kaixo! muchas gracias por sus lecturas/reviews. Qué puedo decir? mas que estoy encantada con las buenas opiniones que tienen, pensé que iba a ser muy mal recibido el cpaítulo anterior... je, pero bueno dentro de todo sigo trabajando en ella.

Para este capítulo, hay varias frases palabras en ruso, como el título dice es Tala el que aparece aquí, y pues la interacción que tiene con Kai, me gusta imaginarla como de... bueno, es como de que se odian y se andan insultando cada que pueden, pero no como ofensa si no que así son. Serios cuando se debe pero no se detienen mucho para decir lo que realmente piensan. Así que (creo que es política del sitio o al menos, si mía) no me gusta escribir con tanta mala palabra (digo una que otra maldición... la acepto) pero pues Tala es como un lépero que vaga por ahí (no en un sentido vulgar) pero... no es tan propio como Kai. Digamos que Kai ofende sin necesidad de decir tanta cosa, es un poco más listo verbalmente para ofender a quien quiere. Cosa distinta a Tala y Brian. Resumen. Casi todas las palabras en ruso son vulgaridades... je.

* * *

**Tala, el que entiende la vida a tu modo x Receso x Ya lo has decidido? **

Un campo abierto, pasto verde comenzando a secarse por el verano que se va, era imposible decir a qué distancia estaban las montañas más cercanas, se veían tan lejanas… un horizonte de verde seco y ocre hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Un grito, dos relinchos, y el único sonido que quebraba la aparente calma, era el de la explosión de energía de los que cabalgaban en medio de aquel campo. Era la frontera de Rusia y Mongolia, esa eterna estepa que parece nunca morir, al igual que la energía de ese par.

Kai y Tala continuaban acelerando la velocidad de los caballos que corrían por el campo abierto, parecía que el clima no les hacía mella siquiera, es natural, ambos estaban acostumbrados a esas intemperies, los animales que habían pedido prestados eran de esa curiosa raza mongola que puede correr eternidades sin mostrar mucho cansancio, exactamente igual que esos dos.

Me habían conseguido uno igual, pero no soy de andar recorriendo campos abiertos. Así que los esperaba desde un punto lejano, el caballo se hartó de mi antes que yo y pareció como si hiciéramos un trato de alentar nuestro paso con la condición que no me lanzara al piso. En un claro entre el alto pasto seguía la ruta de los otros dos con la cámara de video de Kai, Alá bendiga la tecnología, el poderoso zoom de ella me dejó ver un lado que había contemplado sólo una vez de Kai, y que parecía aparecer únicamente estando con ese ruso loco.

Tuve que recurrir a él para poder localizar a Kai después de que lo dejé en Ta'ian. Según Kai me dijo, Tala vaga por medio mundo así que me supe afortunada de haberlo hallado en su casa en Minsk, al igual que a mi, le desagradó verme. Me recibió con el sobrenombre que me dio desde la primera vez que lo vi 'Террорист', terrorista… todo por mi maldito apellido, supongo que debo agradecérselo a padre, cuando menos ya me quitó ese otro 'сука'. 'Perra terrorista' a uso de la acepción menos… agresiva, no era mucho de mi agrado.

Le comenté la situación y no dudó en ir al hospital donde el abuelo de Kai sobrevivía sus días, una enfermera a quien le vendría mejor ese calificativo nos dijo que estaba en la habitación del viejo, y que debíamos esperar. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas no muy decorosas al pelirrojo a mi lado. Creo que hallé un punto de similitud con Kai, la ignoró. No sé, Rèmy lo hacía, pensé que cualquier hombre no le quitaría la vista a una mujer como esa, pero él tenía pegada la vista en el muro frente a nosotros, ignorándola. Alá, hasta yo me di cuenta de ella.

Cuando Kai apareció, no pude contenerme, le debía una disculpa por mi estúpida reacción, creo que lo tomó bien. Después cuando vio a Tala, contemplé a plenitud esa otra versión de Kai que salía a relucir ante él. Una mezcla de desfachatez, ironía, agresividad y algo que definí como… sinceridad. Y no, no en el aspecto donde uno se deshace en lágrimas y situaciones tontas y deprimentes… simplemente, unas contadas palabras, que son espontáneas pero parecen bien escogidas, y dicen mas que un vano discurso venido del corazón. Puedo imaginar que así son ellos.

-Tanto me odias? Sabe donde vivo, cuánto pasará para que ponga una bomba en mi casa?- Tala le dijo después de dejar el hospital.

-Provócala y que no te sorprenda explotar en mil pedazos.- Él sonrió, le devolví una mirada que quería destrozarlo, el infeliz gusta de agotar la buena voluntad que a veces tengo.

Después de dejar el hospital ellos acordaron hacer un recorrido por ciertos sitios que ya habían visitado, o querían visitar. Tala ya sabía lo del plan, y tenía ya arreglado una especie de viaje para cubrir todo… _jolie._

Comenzaron navegando por el Volga, aprovechando la ubicación según dijeron, en un pequeño barco que rentaron en el puerto de la ciudad. Después llegar hasta el delta del río, justo a un sitio donde se dividía en inmensos canales y comenzaba a desembocar en el Mar Caspio fue que comenzaron unos problemas. El malestar de Kai se incrementó, y dejamos el área navegable para llegar a Astraján.

Kai llamó a Brodoteau, él le prescribió una serie de calmantes más fuertes, pero le advirtió que tendría efectos mayores que los que ya ciertamente sentía en ocasiones. Desorientación, somnolencia, dolor de estomago y náuseas, no me sorprendió que se negara a tomarlos, claro que no se le dijo al doctor francés… no, Tala apoyó la idea. Descansamos esa tarde en la orilla del ramal del río.

Las lluvias habían hecho crecer los niveles de agua, y las aves migratorias aún rondaban el lugar. Quiero creer que todo eso ayudó a crear un ambiente lo suficientemente relajante que ayudara a Kai a contrarrestar el dolor que no cedía, se recostó debajo de un árbol cerrando los ojos y con Khan sobre el pecho. Tala permanecía cerca como… vigilándolo, supuestamente revisaba el motor del bote. Pero claramente noté que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas como cerciorándose que las cosas estaban bien.

Y así fue desde esa primera vez, por cada tres o cuatro días de actividad, había que hacer una parada de un día entero para que el malestar acumulado disminuyera a un punto tolerable para él. Debo decir que ya no sobrevino nada mas que le impidiera hacer las cosas, sólo ese dolor en la cabeza y que señalaba… bueno, que todo acontecía tal y como Brodoteau me lo había mencionado. Las cosas iban bien, si es que puedo decirlo de ese modo.

En cuanto llegamos al mar Caspio, descansamos en Kazajstán. Después volar hasta Ulan Bator, y de ahí rumbo al norte recorrimos en uno de esos vehículos todo terreno buena parte del territorio al norte de la capital Mongola para llegar a esa planicie, la idea de Tala era realizar una travesía por la estepa. Los primeros dos días fueron lo que creo esperaban, para mi fastidio, no había nada mas que campo abierto y… ya.

Esos caballos los consiguieron en uno de los campamentos nómadas que aún recorren ese país. Lo supe por que Tala parecía ser conocedor de sus usos y costumbres, jamás me dijo que hacía de su vida, de acuerdo a Kai era un vagabundo con recursos. Nos hospedamos dos noches con la gente de ese campamento, Kai halló un poco de descanso y un alivio temporal al dolor. Uno de los viejos dijo que era la altura, desgraciadamente no duró mucho.

Seguimos rumbo al norte hasta el Lago Baikal. Algo debió haber pasado ahí, algo que dejó fuerte impresión en Kai por que se quedó casi tres horas sentado en la orilla contemplando la enorme extensión de agua. No pregunté, pero Tala me advirtió que no tratara de apurar a Kai, que de algún modo _necesitaba_ estar ahí. Los tres días que hicimos parada en el área del lago, el ánimo de Kai fue muy diverso. Hasta dejó de lanzarle los sarcásticos comentarios e insultos a Tala, aunque fue sólo por un día, pero era claro indicador que no estaba bien.

La última noche que nos quedamos ahí, Kai se la pasó de nuevo sentado afuera. Fui a llamarlo para comer. Pero al verle no quise interrumpir, simplemente me quedé sentada detrás de unos árboles esperando. Estaba hablando pero no había nadie con él, no capté casi nada de sus palabras pero lo poco que entendí. Expresó un tanto de lo que yo misma aún me negaba a confrontar.

-… fue bueno… aquí, como una especie de inicio. …fue más serio de lo que creería... quizá ellos lo imaginaban, yo me negué a aceptarlo por muchos años. Una lástima.-

El avión de Kai nos recogió en Ulan Udé, y nos desplazamos hasta la vieja Indochina. Desde la primera vez que percibí la bizarra interacción que había entre Tala y Kai, supe que jamás entendería como era que funcionaban sus cabezas trabajando a la par, ambos son un perfecto misterio estando juntos. Aunque Tala puede ser un poco predecible si una se coloca en el mismo nivel de humor negro y cínico, y Kai… a él si no sé. Quizá un poco de lo mismo e identificar las señales que él lanza para saber hasta donde permite ser conocido. Más allá de ello, si quieren entrar más, el resultado es contraproducente.

Pero, insisto, por separado. Por que juntos, me fue imposible. Parecían odiarse, se molestaban cada que podían con el más pequeño de los detalles, Tala no lo bajaba de excéntrico racionalista, y Kai de maniático holgazán y perdedor. Pero podían interactuar tan bien, que se hacía interesante, aunque demasiado cansado viajar con ellos.

En la región del sureste asiático, encontramos los clásicos escenarios de altas montañas, ríos y arrozales. No entendí por que fue que quisieron estar ahí, fue algo atractivo y ellos hicieron cuanta actividad de toda clase pudieron, cosa que me sorprendió por que siempre consideré ese territorio de los más calmados, con una belleza impresionante y que invitaba a relajarse. Jamás como una válvula para dejar escapar un deseo descarnado por vivir.

Habían pasado mas de tres semanas desde que dejamos Volvogrado. En el archipiélago de Mengui, Malasia. Ya no pudo mantener el ritmo. Había hecho un esfuerzo supremo de descansar solo un día esa semana para no interrumpir el ritmo de la actividad, pero después de seis días, Tala fue el que decidió detenerse.

Estaba acostumbrada a que esas fases de descanso, Kai se levantaba muy tarde, si es que lo hacía. Pero era aún de mañana cuando lo vi aparecer en la puerta, se veía terriblemente pálido, se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda y con la derecha parecía tratar de guiarse y apoyarse en el muro. No me gustó.

Le llamé, no me contestó, de hecho parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Me acerqué a él levantando el nivel de mi voz para no sobresaltarlo. Me dirigió una mirada completamente desorientada, siguió sin decir nada. Lo sujeté por los hombros tratando de hacerle reaccionar, pero sólo conseguí que pareciera se mareara mas.

Llamé a Tala, y me ayudó a acercarlo a la terraza. Habían conseguido una agradable casa de playa que se levantaba sobre el mar, prácticamente lo único que nos comunicaba con tierra eran muelles que interconectaban las otras casas que había cerca. Tala sentó a Kai y lo acercó al barandal, Kai apoyó ambos brazos en el riel e inclinó la cabeza, vomitó con insistencia hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas o sin que liberar. Después se recargó en uno de los pilares del barandal, cerraba los ojos y se quejaba mientras sujetaba débilmente su cabeza.

Tala se quedó al lado de él los cuarenta minutos que le llevó ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo tuve un incómodo pensamiento. Un hilillo de sangre descendía por su nariz. Eso no debía pasar, ni en la peor de las situaciones. Al darse cuenta, Kai colocó su manga mientras tanteaba al frente hasta llegar al baño donde se encerró otra media hora.

Ni Tala ni yo nos anímanos a ayudarle. Pero tampoco nos alejamos de la puerta, como si esperáramos que algo aún peor fuera a pasar, no pasó ya nada. Kai salió un poco repuesto y con la mirada baja, la levantó y nos miró a ambos. –Tenemos que regresar.-

Su tono… era como de alguien derrotado, como si hubiera aceptado haber perdido una batalla de enorme importancia. Me contuve de mostrar todo lo que se construyó al interior, me hice a un lado como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que conocí a Kai. Esa maldita condescendencia… ahora que Tala estaba ahí, fue mejor apoyo.

-Me pregunto que dirá la prensa rusa de saber que su prodigio empresarial está de regreso.-

-Acompañado de un vagabundo y una terrorista, no seas idiota. No me verán viajando con ustedes.- Kai se esforzó por mantener el tono irónico y le dio la pequeña sonrisa de burla. Fue una buena señal.

Pero no nos dirigimos a Minsk como Tala creyó. Fuimos a Suiza, al centro donde trabajaba Brodoteau en Ste. Croix, cerca del lago de Neuchâtel. Los paisajes alpinos enmarcaban el conjunto de edificios que representaba aquel centro.

-Чёрт возьмй! No me vengas con tonterías, qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Saludando viejos amigos?-

- Вали отсиюда! Глупый! Kai… que diablos tienes en esa cabeza enferma. Qué?-

Kai me miró y le devolví la mirada, después bastó que Kai viera fijamente a los ojos a Tala para que comprendiera, y Tala ya no tocó de nuevo el tema. Él conducía el carro desde el aeropuerto, antes de todo eso pensó que íbamos a esa zona para esquiar o alguna actividad de montaña pero cuando divisó los edificios asumió algo mas, yo también me fui con esa finta hasta que supe el nombre del lugar al que íbamos. Quise gritarle lo mismo, pero… la verdad es que entendía por que lo hacía, y lo peor… que era necesario.

Tala no quiso entrar, dijo que esperaría afuera mientras trataba de hallar alguna habitación o un lugar donde dormir, sabíamos que a los pacientes se les brinda habitación, pero sería una estupidez siquiera considerarla, Kai jamás dormiría en un hospital.

Ya conocía ese sitio muy bien, Jean Soir recibía mis ilustraciones aquí. Y su tío tenía su consultorio principal ahí mismo. Kai lo conocía también un poco, según Brodoteau me dijo, había frecuentado el lugar una o dos veces por mes desde el primer examen. Bastaron unas cuantas palabras de Kai para que la recepcionista nos colocara en el primer sitio de citas para el día. Tuvimos suerte, solo faltaban veinte minutos para que iniciaran.

Kai estaba mucho más repuesto, no bien, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente. Salimos a una de las terrazas de la sala de espera. -Estás seguro de esto?- pregunté con cautela, tenía que comprobar que no era un arranque desesperado.

-Si.- Llana respuesta que me quitó las dudas.

-Por qué no los invitas a ir a otro lado en vez de la comida con tu amigo Rei?-

-No. Quiero verlos ahí.-

Bajé la cabeza, sus planes no se habían modificado. Tiempos, lugares y gente. Todo seguía el curso marcado. Y me callé, justo a tiempo para que la recepcionista nos informara que Brodoteau nos esperaba.

Hasta Kai sonrió levemente al ver la cara del hombre, evidentemente no esperaba verlo. Nos invitó a sentarnos mientras fingía revisar el historial de Kai, cosa inútil por que sabía a que iba.

-Y ya lo decidiste.-

-Solo dos. Pero si.-

-Por qué?-

-Por que no pienso tomar mas esos calmantes.-

Brodoteau asintió, hizo algunos movimientos en su computadora y le miró de nuevo –Acordado. Iniciamos mañana mismo. Podría hacerse hoy, pero necesito que te acostumbres a la altura y descanses. Mañana a las seis de la mañana será la primera, de acuerdo a las reacciones que tengas. Decidiremos cuando y a que hora será la siguiente.-

-De acuerdo.- Se levantó, y antes de que se acercara a la puerta el doctor insistió una última vez.

-Por qué hasta apenas aceptaste? Claramente te dije que podríamos tener mejores resultados si hubiéramos iniciado desde aquella vez.-

-No. Mi idea no ha cambiado.- Salió sin despedirse.

Tala tenía ya alquilada una habitación en un complejo de esquí a algunos kilómetros de ahí. Estaba de muy mal humor, a nadie le gustaba la decisión de Kai, ni a él mismo. Pero, aunque lo intentáramos no iba a cambiar. Comimos en el restaurante del lugar, el cual por cierto estaba muerto. No era época de hielo y no quedaba nada que hacer ahí mas que ver pasar las nubes entre las montañas y reflejarlas en el lago. Tala le propuso buscar alguna actividad en el lago, pero Kai le repitió las palabras del doctor, respecto al descanso. Tala ya no insistió. Su humor se puso peor.

-Esto es la muerte no hay nada que hacer Y no podías decidir mejor darnos un tiro en la cabeza, y después darte uno tú? Унбьху!-

-No lo decidí por gusto. Si tanto odias esto, lárgate sabes por donde regresar.-

-Me iría, pero resulta que estamos viajando en el carro que renté.-

-Llévatelo.-

-Para que luego me vengas con la estupidez que debí esperar. Пасть закрой!-

-Cuándo te he dicho algo así?-

-Cuando fui con los otros a retar a BEGA. Me dijiste eso después de dejar el hospital.-

Eso era insoportable, Kai y Tala se la habían pasado discutiendo. Alá, siempre he odiado las discusiones y el nivel de la que ellos tuvieron… daba miedo, solo esperaba que de un momento a otro, se lanzaran a golpes.

-Канешно, por que eres un idiota, pero no es lo mismo a esa vez.-

-Yo soy un idiota? Kai, hagamos un recuento de tu vida los últimos… quince años? Apuesto que me ganas uno a diez.-

Se callaron. Kai estaba de pie frente a la ventana de la terraza, al parecer la última frase de Tala le golpeó demasiado.

-Soy un idiota, tú un estúpido… que gran par. _We're a wonderful pair._-

-Kai, yo no hablo inglés.-

-Lo ves? Además de estúpido, ignorante.- Sonrió.

Tala abrió la puerta de la terraza y dejó entrar el viento mientras se sentaba. –Mientras no te sea contraproducente. Ya que.-

Fueron solo dos sesiones. Pero que cosa tan deprimente, Tala lo acompañó a la primera, puedo jurar que no durmieron esa noche, cuando yo desperté ya estaban de regreso. Kai estaba… aún peor que en Malasia. Desde un principio había entendido por que no había querido antes, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. Pero claro, era Kai, y con la cabeza bien en alto caminaba minimizando cuanto podía el desequilibrio en sus pasos. Tala me miró profundamente. Lo evadí y les di los buenos días.

No se levantó hasta pasado el mediodía. Intentó comer un poco, corrió al baño de inmediato. Pero poco después de dos horas, parecía que nada había pasado. Los dos entendimos que una parte era fingida, pero no importaba, no lo había golpeado al cien por ciento. Decidió ver a Brodoteau, y hacer todo lo posible por que la siguiente fuera en cuanto pudiera. Esta vez lo acompañé yo, y lo obligó a programarla la tarde del día siguiente. Reí al ver el gesto del doctor. Así era Kai, obtenía todo lo que quería, sin importar que se jugara.

Esta segunda ya no fue tan mala, al menos no lo mandó directo a la cama, pero siguió sin comer. La mañana del día siguiente estaba listo para largarnos de ahí. Todos estábamos de mejor ánimo, aunque dicen que Suiza es el país de la paz y la armonía, juré que si de mi dependiera jamás volvería a pisar ese sitio.

Entramos a Bielorrusia por tren, y todo pareció ser más calmado durante el trayecto. La casa de Tala estaba en Minsk, en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, lo cual hizo increíblemente complicado llegar, era media semana y estaba atestado, carros, gente y ruido. –Lindo lugar.- Kai se burló.

-No todos podemos vivir en ciudades perdidas.- Tala respondió haciendo obvia alusión al lugar donde vivía Kai.

Entramos a la casa, el jardín era un desastre, había montones de cartas y correspondencia apilados en el pórtico. Cuando fui a buscarlo, estaba terrible pero no tanto como en ese momento. Sin duda nadie había estado en esa casa desde que Tala salió, incluso creí que o él no hacía nada en esa casa, o tampoco tenía mucho tiempo que había llegado.

El interior era aún peor, todo estaba en su lugar, ordenado como por un obsesivo pero cubierto bajo una gruesa capa de polvo. –Tu novio aún se la pasa jugando a los soldaditos?- Kai dijo de la nada en un tono tan despreocupado que la respuesta de Tala me sorprendió.

-Si, sigue enfrascado en ser militar, anda de campaña en Siber… дермо, infeliz. Иебанот вонучый! Qué dijiste?-

-Yo nada, tú fuiste quien lo dijo.- Rió mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

-Muérete, sabes que odio que hagas esas suposiciones. Brian está fuera, si, pero no es mi novio.-

-No creo ser el único que lo crea. O tú que dices Vita, tiene veintiséis años, vive con su amigo Brian, ninguno está casado ni sale con nadie. Козель. Qué opinas?-

No quise contestar, lancé una risa nerviosa y Khan me dio la perfecta excusa para salirme de ahí –Khan tiene que comer.-

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso, y ni tu condición te va a salvar de lo que te voy a hacer.-

-Seguro.- Dijo burlonamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones levantando una nube de polvo. –Deberías decirle a tu amo de casa que sacuda más seguido.-

Tala se acercó a uno de los sillones y retiró una cubierta plástica –No necesitamos eso, tenemos soluciones para todo.-

Kai sonrió y le imitó volviendo a sentarse -Para todo? No quiero ni saber como solucionan… eso… si tú me entiendes. Пачемy ты такой галувой?-

Tala se encendió de ira, le sujetó un brazo y después de quedarse un momento viéndose entre si. Se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado. –'Eso' se soluciona con chicas como la que te va ayudar. A ella la conocí de ese modo, Brian me la presentó.-

-Que círculos tan extraños frecuenta Brian, por lo que veo sigue con su obsesión por el orden… no ha cambiado mucho imagino.-

-No. Sigue siendo el infeliz maniático, que si no ha matado a nadie, es por que mantiene la esperanza que lo manden a alguna guerra. Juro que será de temer cuando eso pase.-Una carcajada cínica de Tala y el sonido de Kai sonriendo cómo lo consiguen?

Dormimos ahí, al día siguiente Tala apareció con la noticia que íbamos a otro sitio, un lugar al este siguiendo la línea del ferrocarril que llevaba a Moscú, pero aún en territorio bielorruso. Vitebsk.

Era una ciudad-distrito según Tala, que carecía del alboroto que la capital tenía, había carros y gente como allá, pero en un nivel notablemente inferior. Relajar la situación debía ser lo más óptimo. Después de descender del tren, ambos caminaron sabiendo exactamente que ruta seguir, había enormes bosques flanqueando el camino, construcciones viejas con un aire de abandono. Pero ver a la poca gente y sus casas infundía calma, un lugar extraño.

La casa a la que había que llegar estaba a una hora de caminata, infeliz par de dementes, hicieron todo el recorrido sin descanso. Por suerte el sol se ocultó tras gruesas nubes desde que salimos de Minsk. Esta casa era pequeña, como una cabaña a las orillas de un suburbio, una arboleda del lado izquierdo y el camino descuidado del derecho. El vecino más cercano debía estar como a quince minutos de distancia, al menos tenían energía eléctrica. Lo curioso del asunto, era que esta casa estaba en mucho mejor estado que la de Minsk.

-_Welcome back_- musitó Kai cuando cruzamos la cerca roja.

-Tú o yo?- Tala preguntó mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Apresúrate.- Kai dijo con rudeza.

Tala gruñó y sacó una llave, pero su ceño se frunció cuando la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de retirar la cerradura de seguridad. –Что?- Tala estaba sorprendido. Ambos se tensaron visiblemente, y como si se tratara de un par de esos detectives de películas, uno detrás de otro entraron con la guardia en alto y listos a eliminar al intruso. Pero no había nadie. Una rareza más del par, Kai y Tala comenzaron a recorrer la construcción por dentro y fuera como un par de sabuesos buscando alguna señal, algo, alguien.

-Говно!- siseó en voz alta estando en el piso de arriba.

-Борис? No que estaba en Siberia?- Kai le preguntó desde las escaleras.

-Si, infeliz. Y ahora?-

Kai sonrió un poco –Quizá te está engañando.-

Tala se contuvo de replicarle a Kai, a sabiendas que Kai le devolvería el comentario y caerían de nuevo en una discusión sin sentido ni fin. Tala se limitó a bufar mientras revisaba los cuartos. –No hay cuarto para la loca esa, que duerma en la sala, a menos claro que le quieras dejar tu cuarto.-

-Escuché eso- le dije molesta.

-No.- Kai respondió sin verme.

-También eso. Иьёв твой мат!- Me tenían harta, las cosas habían sido bastante llevaderas viajando solo con Kai, maldije el momento en que recurrí a ese loco, ahora comenzaban a volverse insoportables. Pero no serían eternas, de un modo era bueno, del otro no.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana de ese día, alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, en efecto me tocó dormir en el sillón de la sala y obviamente escuché todo. Un hombre, maldiciendo en ruso en el mismo tono que Tala, hice cuanto pude por no hacerme notar pero encendió las luces mientras me miraba con desconfianza y cautela -Сука дерганоя. Пачему ты…-

-Llegas tarde, tu novio comenzaba a preocuparse- Se escuchó la voz de Kai y los dos volteamos a verle, Tala detrás de él estaba a punto de empujarlo por las escaleras. –No te hará daño.- Se refirió a mi.

-Kai? Tala?- el muchacho preguntó.

-Felicidades Brian, te has aprendido nuestros nombres.- Kai rió.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Me gustaría que me respondieras también.-

No se saludaron, intercambiaron otra sarta de insultos, nadie buscó respuestas o razones para saber qué y porqué estaban ahí, veinte minutos después de que Brian llegó a la casa ya estaban de nuevo todos recluidos en sus respectivos cuartos… y en la sala.

[…

-Alguien compró algo de comer?- se escucha la voz de Tala, nadie responde por que no hay nada que decir, una vez mas nadie hizo nada. Llevan una semana en la casa de Vitebsk. Brian va y viene, Tala desaparece en ocasiones, al igual que los otros dos, recorren la ciudad o los alrededores, juntos o por separado. Como una clase de hotel de paso, en esa casa un par de noches sólo la chica duerme ahí, otra Kai, una ninguno llega.

-Así es como funcionan aquí las cosas. No nos importa lo que hagan los demás, mientras no se metan en nuestras vidas, que hagan lo que quieran. A excepción claro si cometen una estupidez y se meten en problemas, o les pasa algo.- Tala le explica a Vita cuando ella le cuestiona sobre qué hacen ahí.

Y ella entiende, es una clase de refugio para los tres. No hay reglas, no hay obligaciones, no hay que mantener una imagen por que nadie critica nada. Brian se relaja de la férrea vida militar, Tala de vagar por el mundo bajo presiones de horarios, no hay que imaginar por que Kai iba ahí, es claro.

Y ese día, tarde ya, se hallan todos resguardándose de la lluvia torrencial que de pronto declaró hogar en la zona pues no se ha ido en dos días. Brian limpia por tercera vez sus armas, las desarma, coloca las piezas en orden casi milimétrico sobre la mesa, comienza a pulir una a una las partes y después de volverlas a ordenar, comienza a ensamblarlas mientras sonríe maliciosamente y le hace comentarios a Tala de si no quiere jugar tiro al blanco.

Tala, que ha tomado el lugar de amo de casa, intenta cocinar con lo poco que hay quejándose que Spencer esté aún trabajando en San Petersburgo, extraña su comida. Pero parece contentarse con los ingredientes que halla, y un aroma apetecible inunda la casa.

Mientras Vita revisa la infinidad de cintas que ha venido coleccionando desde Nueva York. La cámara que Kai le dio a cargar en Finlandia ha sido fiel testigo de toda la travesía que han llevado después de dejar Inari. Ya acostumbrada a la clase de convivencia de los tres rusos, se convierte en invisible testigo cuando llega el momento de una batalla verbal o un encuentro a golpes entre Tala y Brian por cualquier tontería, al final de la cual comienzan a brindar con cuanto Vodka hallan en la casa.

Voltea un poco hacia Kai, que está recostado en el sillón mirando por la ventana el infinito chocar de las gotas de lluvia. Parece que lo realizado en Suiza tuvo el efecto deseado, y no ha recurrido ni a las pastillas, ni a las tediosas sesiones de relajación o el masajeo insistente en la cabeza. Sólo, ya como hábito, cada mañana hace algo de taichi como Max lo vio en Nueva York. Pero en su gesto se ve que ya sabe que no tardará mucho antes de que los dolores insoportables regresen, él ha comenzado a sentir un molesto punzar en la parte frontal de su cabeza, así comenzó todo. Pero por el momento, le gusta relajarse y olvidarse de todo, recordando cuantas temporadas de receso vivió ahí. Del hostigamiento de su equipo de Japón, de la opresiva vida compartida con el viejo, de la pesada carga laboral que le imponía, de la soledad de la pérdida, de… del mundo.

Y gira su mirada recorriendo la sala. Brian acababa ya de guardar las armas que tan celosamente coleccionaba, y después iba a ayudar a Tala a colocar la mesa para la comida, ese sujeto podía ser un maniático homicida, matar a todo aquél que le viera feo y un segundo después socorrer a su amigo con la más pequeña de las nimiedades.

Después repara en Tala que sale con un recipiente que deja escapar vapor y un seductor aroma, sonríe, recuerda como Tala alega que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con las cuestiones de hogar, familia, matrimonio, hijos… pero sabe que en el fondo, aunque quizá jamás los buscará, es el más apto para el papel de ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad.

Tala no posee las excentricidades y el racional y duro criterio que Kai tiene, eso que le impide pasar por alto hasta la más mínima falla de otra persona y conflictua su interacción con el mundo que llaman normal. No tiene la agresividad sin tapujos de Brian, quien dice todo tal cual le llega a la cabeza sin tratar de adornar las cosas para suavizar el seguro impacto que tendrá en quien le oye, y claro que tiene un poco más de autocontrol que el otro, aunque ganas no le faltan, es seguro que no matará a cualquiera que… que haga algo que no le agrade. Tala es lo más cercano a la normalidad que hay en su grupo, haciendo un lado claro a Spencer e Ian que son los únicos que parecen haber hecho una vida común y corriente. Cosa que los ha distanciado con los años.

Y por último mira a Vita que tentativamente se acerca a la mesa pensando en como ayudar, se sonríe, está contento que ella se haya adaptado bien a la montaña rusa que ha sido la vida desde el accidente, o desde siempre. Sabe que haga lo que él haga, ella no se dejará caer para siempre, así que se promete que no cambiará de opinión. Se lamenta un poco que tenga que haberle torcido la verdad de ese modo, pero no quiere que termine odiándole mas de lo que seguro lo hará.

Comparten la mesa los cuatro por tercera vez desde que llegaron a Vitebsk. La misma dinámica, insultos, malas palabras, agresiones verbales, uno que otro forcejeo, risas, sonrisas, gruñidos, algún grito, miradas de toda clase y dos botellas de vodka amenizando la velada.

El alcohol tiene extraños efectos en los cuatro, obviamente Vita es la primera en caer, Kai se tiene que abstener de perderse y dejarse llevar en el concurso de los otros, apenas un poco mareado mira como los dos consumen cual par de esponjas el contenido de las botellas, los tres están sentados en el piso, Tala cae de costado, Brian se levanta declarándose triunfador mientras comienza a tambalearse y cae justo sobre Vita que dormita en el sillón, y lo empuja a un lado haciéndolo rodar hasta que queda al lado de Tala, y se quedan dormidos.

Kai mira por la ventana que la lluvia ha cesado, sube a la terraza, después de algunos movimientos bien calculados aterriza con seguridad en el techo. Toma el libro que ha cargado desde Islandia, ése que asegura (o quiere creer) perteneció a su padre, repasa una de las historias que ya se sabe de memoria, leyendas de la vieja Europa donde hasta lo inimaginable pasaba. Después saca las fotografías y las repasa de nuevo, el par que estaba en el expediente que el viejo le hizo entregar cuando Kai reinició la búsqueda en Alemania y Canadá, otra del viaje que hicieron a la región de Capadocia en Turquia, ella, Kai y Gou sobre una de las curiosas formaciones rocosas, casi un año antes de que fueran a Japón; otra mas de él y Vita entre las coloridas casas de Chiloé. Algunas con sus compañeros de equipo durante los torneos en los que participaron. Dos con Tala, Brian, Spencer e Ian a las afueras de las ruinas de la abadía, y otra con Tala mientras levantan una copa de vodka y Brian de fondo nockeado por el alcohol. El par más reciente, la de Linn, Makoto y Gou en el torneo, y una de su viaje reciente, él en traje de buzo después de haber buceado en Malasia entre un banco de tiburones.

Como puede resumirse una vida en unas cuantas imágenes. Es su versión del muro que Vita creó en Inari, con una notable diferencia, ella lo hizo para dejar descansar lo que no quería tener en la cabeza, él para rescatar sólo lo que le interesaba. Y de un modo o de otro, cumple la función.

La lluvia se reinicia. Leve primero, comienza a arreciar y se vuelve un diluvio en poco tiempo, él no se mueve de ahí, con la mirada perdida en todo, se recuesta después de asegurarse que el libro no sufre daño alguno por el agua. Y cierra los ojos, dejando que la lluvia se lleve su aprehensión, su miedo por lo que viene, sus sentimientos encontrados por lo que deja, su rabia por lo que ha pasado y por lo que pasará. Es el momento, de dar el paso y llevar al final su cometido decidido en Islandia.

Despierta a Vita y hace que lo acompañe a su cuarto para mostrarle lo que sigue en el plan de viaje. Pareciera que se está repitiendo la secuencia vivida en Río, pero no, ambos son conscientes de lo que hacen. Nadie se queja, nadie intenta detener nada, se dejan llevar para saciar ese deseo desesperado de ignorar lo que saben viene. Y en el fondo, él lo hace para despedirse de ella.

-Nunca vuelvas dejarme tomar de ese modo.- Brian gruñe rascándose la cabeza.

Tala ya está preparando una gran olla de té negro en el samovar. –Cuántas veces he oído eso? Por si lo has olvidado fuiste tú quien me retó.-

-Pero gané.- Brian se levanta estirando ambos brazos y evita la cuchara que Tala le lanza.

-Despertaron ya bellos durmientes?- Kai se burla mientras entra a la casa.

-Y lo dice el príncipe de hielo. Deberían representar una película de disney, apuesto que atraerán mucho público gay.- Vita dice saliendo del baño.

Los otros la ven con ganas de matarla, pero el sonido de un celular les distrae, es el de ella pero Kai contesta. –Te llaman.-

Vita lo toma dudando -Quién?-

-De Australia, Al-Journal… no era donde trabajabas?-

Ella asiente y se aleja para contestar, los otros tres se sientan a desayunar al poco tiempo ella reaparece un poco agitada y mira a Kai de frente -Qué les dijiste?-

-De qué hablas?-

-Tienen una oferta de trabajo, quieren que me presente mañana por la tarde en Melbourne. Dime que no interviniste para que me dieran este trabajo.-

-Y yo para qué? Si me interesara, lo hubiera hecho, si quisieras me lo hubieras pedido. No?-

Ella le mira aún con duda y asiente -Qué hago? Tengo que salir lo mas pronto posible si quiero llegar a tiempo. Pero… y China?-

-Llegas después.- Kai dice secamente.

-China? Se van ya?- Brian pregunta de la nada.

-Si, el vuelo sale mañana de Moscú.-

Terminan de comer y Vita se alista para su viaje, se despide ya con los mismos insultos y sonrisa que Brian. Tala y Kai la acompañan a la estación del tren. Se acerca a Kai y le pregunta una vez mas –No tuviste nada que ver?-

-No.- Y sin que se lo espere nadie le planta un firme abrazo, deseándole suerte.

Cuando el tren arranca, los dos regresan caminando. –No tuviste nada que ver?- Tala le pregunta dudando.

-No, ellos ya la habían contratado hace casi un mes. Sólo intervine en aplazar que le informaran.-

-Lo harás solo entonces.-

-Nunca la consideré para llegar hasta allá. Es mejor así.-

Tala asiente y continúan en silencio. En la casa, Tala deja a Kai solo en su cuarto, él guarda unas cosas y recoge otras. Se queda dormido en la cama hasta que le llaman para decirle que la cena está lista. Se levanta con un terrible descubrimiento, el dolor está de regreso.

Comen siguiendo el ánimo, Kai oculta tan bien el dolor que ni Tala se percata. Para la noche, repiten la ronda de vodka, con un poco de más mesura pero con el mismo ánimo que siempre. Ya no se ahogan en alcohol, y Brian es el primero en dormirse. Tala y Kai se van a la terraza.

-Su nombre es Debka, como te decía, es amiga o conocida, o algo de Brian. Apoya a algunos militares rusos con lo mismo. Es una persona extraña, pero apta para la labor, se encargará de todo, todas las disposiciones que le hagas serán llevadas al pie de la letra. Hace su trabajo con seriedad.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Hay algo mas? Te hace falta algo, te arrepientes?-

Kai le mira y sonríe -Qué pretendes? Convencerme de lo contrario?-

-No. Pero no deja de ser extraño.-

-Dímelo a mi, he visto todo desde una nueva perspectiva desde que dejé Islandia. Pero no, no pienso cambiar de idea.-

-Lo imagino, sabes como salirte con las tuya siempre.-

-No Tala, como verás no siempre.-

Tala se calla y se sienta mientras Kai contempla el cielo estrellado entre los huecos que las nubes crean por el viento.

[Tai'an, China

-Papá, te habla el señor Kai.- Linn gritó desde el piso de arriba.

Rei entregó la orden al repartidor y corrió al teléfono -Kai?... si… acordado ya?... todos saben?... si, me encargaré de todo… ni insistas, los gastos corren por mi cuenta… de acuerdo. Nos veremos entonces.-

[Isla… nombre desconocido, Japón.

-Si mamá, me voy a cuidar. No me voy a perder. Te traeré algo.-

-Eso espero.-

La señora Sumeragi le dio un último agitar de mano a su hijo que partía para la isla principal de Japón, para después ir a China a visitar a sus amigos. El hiperactivo pelirrojo se trepó a la punta del barco que lo trasladaba y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se despidió de su madre.

[Ichihara, Japón

_-No deberías estar aquí. Era Yokohama! No Ichihara!-_

-Se oyen parecido, un pequeño error de cálculo-

-_De algunos cientos de kilómetros._-

-Calma. Calma. Solo debo calmarme, concentrarme y…-

-_Llamar al abuelo._-

-Si! Llamar al abuelo.- Tyson corrió al teléfono más cercano que halló, después de todo había tenido que vender su celular para conseguir dinero para el boleto de regreso después de que por 'error' terminó en Tokio. Y llamó a su abuelo para pedirle un poco de dinero e instrucciones precisas para llegar a Yokohama.

[Yokohama, Japón

-Sabes cuánto me costó llegar hasta aquí?-

-Solo hay que tomar el tren, Tyson.- Kyouju le respondió tratando de no reírse.

-Déjalo así, pero tengo tu boleto, a pesar de todo Kai se molestó en enviar un boleto para ti, y no lo aceptarás?-

-Se lo dejé claro. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él.-

-Pero…-

-Él lo respetó, por qué te cuesta tanto?-

-De acuerdo, te llamo después. Voy para China. Si te animas, lo dejo aquí.- Tyson colocó el boleto de avión en la mesa del pequeño cuarto de Kyouju, y después de despedirse de su amigo cerró la puerta.

Kyouju miró el boleto, y lo metió en un cajón, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta -Qué pasa Tyson?-

-Puedes decirme como regreso a Nagoya?-

[Nagoya, Japón

-Papá! por qué tardaste tanto?- Makoto brincó a los brazos de su padre que había salido tres días atrás para visitar a Kyouju.

-Te perdiste otra vez?- Hilary le preguntó burlándose.

-Tonta.- Y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un beso casi en la boca.

-Váyanse a un hotel, ven Makoto, vamos a dejar que tus padres se saluden como quieran. Qué no ven que es un niño?- Daichi apareció saliendo de la cocina y después de darle un leve golpe en la espalda a Tyson a modo de saludo, salió con el niño al jardín.

-Y qué hace ese niño mono aquí?-

-Vino para asegurarse que no te pierdas en el camino.- Hilary rió y subió corriendo al cuarto donde preparaba sus maletas con un Tyson muy molesto detrás.

[Nueva York, Estados Unidos

-Si Tyson, nos veremos en China. Pronto me voy al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas… qué por que me voy antes? Tyson, Estados Unidos está más lejos de China que Japón… si… mira un mapa o pregúntale a Makoto… no, no me estoy burlando… bueno, no tanto. Adiós.- Max colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Seguía siendo tan denso hablar con Tyson como hace diez años.

-Max? Apresúrate, no queremos que llegues tarde. Hablaste ya con Mariam?-

-Si mamá, también está feliz que me vea con los otros.-

-Que bueno, no se te olvide que me llamarás cuando llegues allá, y cada noche, y tener encendido tu teléfono.-

-Pero las llamadas son muy caras mamá.-

-A una madre no le importa eso. Por mi bebé nada es demasiado caro.- Judy dijo mientras subía la última maleta al carro, y después de verse por un momento con su hijo los dos sonrieron. –No, en serio, cuídate. Llámame cuando puedas, solo para saber que estás bien.-

-No te preocupes. Sé cuidarme yo solito.- Y rieron de nuevo. Judy llevó a Max al aeropuerto donde saldría para China.

[Inari, Finlandia

El perro no se había movido de ahí? Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, halló una llave debajo del pórtico de la casa, Vita debía mejorar su seguridad. Recorrió la casa hasta llegar una vez mas al cuarto de los recortes y el tapete persa, con una tachuela colocó una foto que se tomaron en Ulan Bator, y vio la nota que ella puso '_Je comence la fin, avec toi… mais seulement toi, seras a lá._' -Ya lo sabías o te lo imaginabas? Sé que no te sorprenderá entonces.-

[Varkaus, Finlandia

-Lo dije, regresaría. Ya se ha dispuesto todo. Por qué sigo regresando aquí? No lo sé. Por qué sigo hablando con un montón de tierra? Tampoco lo sé. Con el tiempo se hizo una costumbre, jamás una creencia. Sé que no están aquí, pero Vita tenía el punto cuando dijo que sirve hacerlo. Sirva o no… ayuda. Debo irme de nuevo. Ya no haré, ni diré mas. Saben que no me gusta mentir.-

[Hafnarfjörður, Islandia

Kai se encontró con Yves y Otto que realizaban reparaciones en el techo. Lo saludaron con la misma cortesía de siempre, Kai entró a la casa y dejando unas cosas, tomando unas pocas mas. Dio un último recorrido a cada rincón de ella, el cuarto de Gou, la terraza, la cocina, la sala, la estancia, dispuso las cosas como debían quedarse y cerró firmemente la casa y su etapa ahí.

[Tai'an, China

-Este lugar es sensacional, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vinimos.-

-Tyson, la última vez que eso pasó fue hace cuatro meses.-

-Esos juegos no estaban, mira como le encantan a Makoto.-

-Linn! No te subas tan alto-

-Déjala Max, creo que la cuidas mas que su madre y yo.-

-Pero está muy alto… de acuerdo, pero…-

-Max, ya quiero saber como serán las cosas cuando tengas tu primer hijo. No sé si Linn se pondrá celosa, a veces creo que te quiere mas a ti que a nosotros.-

-No exageres Mariah, son sus padres, yo solo su amigo.-

-Eres lo que Daichi para Makoto.-

-Y qué se supone que eso significa Tyson?-

-Vamos Daichi, eres como un hermano mayor para Makoto, aunque es genéticamente imposible por que mi muchacho es listo como su padre y tú… un eslabón de la cadena evolutiva.-

-A poco no se nota que Tyson ha estado estudiando con Makoto. Ya se confunde menos.-

-Hilary de que lado se supone que estás?-

-Tyson, del tuyo, pero la verdad siempre será la verdad.-

Hilary rió, Tyson la cargó mientras le daba vueltas y ella gritaba aterrada, Max reía sin cesar, Rei sonreía y le decía que la bajara, Mariah corría a la cocina al oler algo quemándose. Habían coincidido casi a la misma hora en el restaurante de Rei, Kai tuvo la precisión de conseguirles los boletos para que la diferencia de horarios no afectara su llegada a la hora acordada.

Era temprano, como las tres de la tarde. Bajó del taxi y aspiró profundamente, estaba ahí, estaban ahí. Su viaje de los últimos meses se resumía a esa reunión. Un paso que había preparado y estaba a punto de dar.

-Qué le pasa a Kai? Mas le vale que no nos haya engañado.- Escuchó a Tyson quejarse.

Y entró. –Yo nunca miento Tyson.-

**Preview Cap. 11**

('_Je comence la fin, avec toi… mais seulement toi, seras a lá._')

(El daño sólo debe ser físico para que te detengas a verlo?)

(Eres una persona ambiciosa, orgullosa, solitaria, caprichosa y muy malagradecida, Kai...)

(…Qué haces aquí? No esperaras que te perdone.)

(Kai, no me voy a mover de aquí, así que es mejor que me dejes pasar o que salgas. Hablaremos por las buenas o las malas.)

(…debes saber que ese sujeto a tu lado es un maldito principito de hielo, que no sé por que está tan de buen humor, pero me alegra verlo.)

(Todo lo que haces siempre ha sido por una razón, no?)

(No sería bueno que nunca muriera? Así no requería de incompetentes como tú para que ocuparan mi lugar, yo viviría por siempre… les sobreviviría a todos)

(-Lo imagino, sabes como salirte con las tuya siempre.-

-No Tala, como verás no siempre.-)

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	11. Adiós

Kaixo! Final! final! Maratónica, larga... y más dramática de lo que me gustaría... pero terminada.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas reviews. **Asukahao, Eliodoto, Skyd, Haro kzoids, riku, Kaily Lowkly. **

* * *

**Adiós **

Qué es un réquiem? "música para difuntos" una música creada para servicios religiosos en memoria de algún difunto. Pero también se asocia a algo que precede y acompaña al final de una cosa. Un acto, un suceso, una historia…

…

Cuánto tiempo debió pasar para decidirte a esto? Son meses, muchos meses. Empezó con una molestia, un dolor de cabeza, ya estás acostumbrado por la migraña que no reconoces y la tensión acumulada que no te decides a liberar. Y aunque se puso peor, no te bastó, ni siquiera ese sacudimiento en tu mano izquierda. Tenías que recibir ese susto para que recurrieras a opinión profesional.

El día es un infierno, con esas luces, esos ruidos, esa gente, incrementando todo, y la noche un tormento por no poder hallar reposo, el colmo, la pérdida parcial de tu audición dos días atrás. Eres necio, pero lo suficientemente listo para saber donde está tu límite. Aixel Brodoteau es el único médico al que le tienes un mínimo de seguridad, le confiaste la salud de Gou, dice bastante. No estás convencido cierto? Pero ya no soportas ese aleatorio dolor de cabeza y no estás dispuesto a volverte un adicto a los calmantes.

Ste. Croix, hete aquí.

(…)

-Cierto Kai, tú nunca mientes, sólo dices la verdad a tu gusto.- Rei sonrió haciendo a un lado a los otros que parecían embobados de verlo aparecer, como si no lo hubieran visto en muchos años y le estrechaba la mano.

-Verdad a fin de cuentas no?- le devolvió el apretón de manos y los otros le saludaron escalonadamente y a distintos niveles. Hilary le dio un saludo de mano y a punto estuvo de darle una caricia, Max parecía dar brinquitos para llegar a él y le daba un abrazo aún más efusivo que cuando se despidieron de Nueva York; Daichi se quedó a buena distancia y levantó un poco una mano extendiendo la palma y una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, Kai imitó la mano levantada y una sonrisa miles de veces más pequeña, pero sonrisa después de todo. Al final Tyson, quien se puso cara a cara con él, y después de mirarse por segundos los dos chocaron palmas, el par de niños y Mariah saludaron también, aunque no pasó de mero agitar de manos.

-Dijiste un mes, fue mas tiempo, dónde has estado?- Daichi le reclamó.

-Viajando.-

-Ir de Japón a China no es viajar.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Tyson mientras arqueaban una ceja -No es viajar?- preguntó Hilary.

-Sabes que son países diferentes, verdad?- Rei preguntó.

-Acaso parezco idiota?-

El silencio respondió su pregunta.

-Visité muchos lugares, que quede así.- Kai no quiso profundizar para no dejar más en ridículo a Tyson.

Todos menos Tyson entendieron y cambiaron de tema. Elogiaron por otro rato el restaurante de Rei, pero como era de esperarse la plática comenzó a verterse de nuevo hacia Kai. -Por qué no simplemente llamaste para decir que nos reuniéramos? Hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo y dinero.- Max, ante la sorpresa de todos, fue el valiente que hizo la pregunta que se habían hecho.

-Habrían venido?- fue la pausada respuesta de Kai, y los otros miraron para otros lados.

Rei anunció que la comida estaba lista, Tyson brincó de su asiento, y realizó una carrera con Makoto para ver quien ganaba, Daichi ya les llevaba ventaja, Hilary salía apresurada tratando de calmarlos, Max llamaba a Linn y la llevaba en sus hombros hasta donde se localizaba la mesa en el patio de la casa de Rei. Mariah y Rei entraban a las cocinas para tomar las charolas, y Kai se refugiaba en el baño para tomarse la dosis de calmantes del día.

En el patio, mas de uno se sentía como en restaurante de talla internacional, exquisiteces con caprichosa decoración, aromas indescifrables pero capaces de seducir a cualquiera, una vista que quitaba la respiración y ponía a trabajar a toda glándula salival. De la vista nació todo.

Se acomodaron en una mesa aparte, hijos en una esquina jugueteando con las flores que decoraban, el padre de uno imitando a su hijo y el de la otra describiendo con orgullo en que consistía cada platillo, por eso que mas de uno era un tanto quisquilloso con su comida. El pelirrojo ya con plato en mano listo para servirse, el rubio preguntando si no había mayonesa, la castaña queriendo esconderse debajo de la mesa para ahorrarse las vergüenzas que sabía su familia habrían de hacerle pasar, el ruso evaluando que probaría primero, y la madre de la pequeña sirviendo pequeñas porciones para los dos niños.

-Esto es la gloria Rei. Recuérdame pedirte que prepares mi comida para mi siguiente cumpleaños.- Tyson balbuceaba mientras intentaba tragar su bocado sin masticar mucho.

-Y seguramente llegará intacta de aquí a Japón. No Tyson.-

-Entonces deberán venir todos mis invitados, esta comida es única.-

Rei giró los ojos, se concentró en su comida y en hacer plática con Max. Cuando la comida hubo terminado, se trasladaron a la sala de la casa, la conversación fue de recuerdos y momentos algo embarazosos.

Fue entretenido para Kai enterarse un poco de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Ciertamente habían pasado muchas cosas, evidentemente, tal y como le dijo a Voltaire, el mundo seguía girando, aunque él deseara que se detuviera… continuaba su movimiento.

(…)

Esto realmente es malo, odias algo en tan poco tiempo. Es comprensible aunque no racionalmente, lo sabes. Esa molesta careta que cubre tu cabeza, las luces, la aguda voz de la doctora repitiéndote las instrucciones como si fueras alguna clase de ser discapacitado, la vibración de la máquina.

Cuatro opiniones, y cada una te pidió el mismo examen. Tomografía y encefalograma, no te negaste, pero que contradictorio eres, estás odiando el proceso. Sólo tú tienes respuesta a tus acciones.

-Hemos terminado, relájese…- maldita mujer, qué tienen estos doctores?

Cuatro de esos exámenes apenas con el mínimo de tiempo de diferencia recomendado. Si el dolor quería hacerte tomar medidas extremas, la sensación que sientes te incita a lanzarte desde algún puente, meras ideas, no debe ser tan malo.

(…)

-Sabías que Tyson llegó a estar más gordo de lo que ya está?- Hilary sacó a colación el tema viendo que los ojos de Tyson viajaban de nuevo a la mesa que resguardaba comida aún, habían pasado casi cuatro horas de terminado el festín y se la habían pasado platicando.

-Más?- Kai volteó a su amigo arqueando una ceja, su gesto era claro 'eso es imposible'.

-Nada menos que treinta kilos, pero Hilary tiene la culpa.- Tyson le dio una peculiar mirada, y ella después de trabarse con sus palabras algunas veces, miró sus manos mientras las cerraba.

-Ya me disculpé por eso, por qué tienes que recordarlo?-

-Tú lo hiciste Hilary.-

Kai se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación para ambos, pero quería saber, tenía naturaleza inquisitiva. -Qué pasó?-

Max miró a ambos, y suspiró –Hilary no quiso vivir con Tyson después de saber lo de Makoto, dijo varias cosas que no voy a repetir, pero si alguna vez pensaste como se vería Tyson deprimido… ese fue el momento.-

Kai miró a Tyson con interés mórbido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el japonés, lo cómico es que no encausó su molestia hacia Kai, si no que se desquitó con Max. –Al menos lo mío no puso en riesgo mi vida, y casi me lleva a la cárcel.-

Max se tensó visiblemente, miró a Tyson con ojos heridos y, volteó a otro lado. –No me hagas recordar eso.-

-Pero si quieres que me acuerde de lo otro. Mi depresión me dejó gordo, la tuya te hizo adicto.-

A este punto Kai no creía lo que oía, sabía que muchas cosas habían pasado, Tyson obeso no era gran sorpresa, pero Max adicto a algo? Eso no. Entendía que no tenía el más mínimo derecho a saber de sus problemas, pero quiso presionar -Adicto, a qué?-

Los ojos de Max brincaron del piso, a la ventana, a Kai, a Tyson, y repitió ese patrón unas tres veces antes de reposar en la puerta. –Después de la muerte de papá, estaba furioso con todos. Empecé con algo sencillo, se siente bien…-

-Cierto- Kai murmuró evitando las miradas de los otros.

-Pero se salió de control, mamá hizo todo lo que pudo. Me detuvieron un par de veces hasta que me desintoxiqué… me di cuenta de mi error un poco tarde, pero no demasiado.- Max plasmaba una sonrisa discordante que le iba bien a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Tyson se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo rodeó con un brazo. –Para todos todo es difícil. Pero estamos aquí, cuando nos necesitamos.-

Max dejó escapar una carcajada un tanto entrecortada, y no pudo decir mas. Kai se rió por dentro, parecía que estaba en una de esas terapias y talleres de autoapoyo, o lavados de cerebro como él las llamaba y tan férreamente había evitado siempre. Sabía que era mera manipulación, pero aún le sorprendía las cosas que se obtenían. Que curioso que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, las cosas no se solucionaban, nunca lo hacín, pero van cambiando para bien poco a poco.

Casi siempre.

(…)

'Te lo dije'. Puedes imaginar las palabras, el tono con que las dirá, su mirada, el movimiento de las manos, el fruncir de ceño como le caracteriza. Estados Unidos, Japón, Noruega y Suiza… cuatro infernales hospitales, horas y horas de náuseas, mareos, desorientación, dolor, nerviosismo, negación, palabras condescendientes, direcciones de psicólogos, terapeutas, grupos de apoyo, hasta de un brujo brasileño.

Las explicaciones de su origen, las áreas afectadas, el pronóstico, el tratamiento, cada doctor te plantea posibilidades distintas; pero todas coinciden en la misma fulminante conclusión.

Inoperable.

(…)

-De qué se trata esto? la hora del abrazo?- Daichi apareció después de jugar un momento con Linn y Makoto, y le daba un puntapié a Tyson en la espinilla para hacerlo reaccionar.

Tyson aulló de dolor y brincó fuera de su lugar lanzándose en persecución sobre el pelirrojo. Makoto y Linn se le unieron y después de que entre los dos niños lanzaron al piso a Tyson, los tres brincaron encima de él.

Como era de esperarse no faltó el momento en que Makoto retó a Linn, la niña había estado entrenando con dedicación para quitarle a Makoto su título, todos se acercaron a contemplar la pelea aconsejando y apoyando, también recordando sus tiempos pasados.

Makoto ganó, aunque Kinomiya padre e hijo se miraron preocupados de la fuerza que la pequeña comenzaba a mostrar cada que se confrontaban, debían trabajar más en esa defensa o pronto llegaría el día en que los Kon se levantaran con el título del más fuerte.

Acabada la batalla se dispersaron, Kai estaba entretenido mirando las fotografías que adornaban la sala de Rei, en su visita anterior no había tenido la paciencia para contemplarlas con calma, y ahora lo hacía con detalle tratando de imaginar la secuencia detrás de cada fotografía, de algunas las recordaba bien, pues aparecía en ellas; de otras tantas, podía apenas ubicar el año en que fueron tomadas considerando la edad que podían tener los dos niños, Makoto era poco menos de un año más grande que Linn. Y parecía una secuencia cronológica del crecimiento de ambos, sin duda habían crecido muy cerca uno de otra, cómo habrían sido las cosas si Gou lo hubiera hecho también?

Sus pensamientos inútiles se interrumpieron por una voz nerviosa -Señor Kai?-

Miró hacia la puerta, Makoto le veía desde ahí con duda en su tono pero un gesto de seguridad en la cara. -Qué pasa?-

Makoto interpretó eso como una señal para que se acercara, se quitó la gorra de su padre y la estrujo un poco con una mano. –Quería pedirle un favor… espero que no se moleste, no le vaya a decir a mis padres por que se enojarían, quizá mi papá aún mas. Aunque mamá se desquitaría con papá. Pero al final van a terminar contentos.- Makoto comenzó a divagar cosas sin sentido, y no por nerviosismo si no que era como Tyson, hablar y hablar sin razón ni sentido.

-Makoto?- Kai presionó queriendo salirse de eso pronto.

-Puede enseñarme a Dranzer, y mostrarme aunque sea una de las técnicas que le enseñó a Gou?-

Tyson había visto entrar a su hijo a la casa, después de ver que no salía fue por él, pero al escuchar las palabras que intercambiaba con Kai se detuvo en la puerta, al escuchar la última pregunta sonrió, Makoto había quedado impresionado por el poder de Gou, sin duda ya estaba a su nivel, pero siempre quiso ejecutar alguno de sus movimientos, los cuales Tyson no podía enseñarle. Pero también quiso saber que clase de respuesta daría Kai.

-No puedo mostrártelo.- Kai dijo después de unos segundos. Makoto iba a replicar pero Kai se le adelantó, -hace más de dos años que no está conmigo, está regado en pedazos allá en Varkaus, Gou jamás lo soltó desde que lo encontró.-

Tyson se contuvo de ir por su hijo antes de que hiciera otro comentario inapropiado, pero Makoto era listo. –Lo siento señor, no lo sabía. Gracias de todos modos.-

-Pero puedo enseñarte alguna técnica si estás de acuerdo.- Kai sonrió pálidamente mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

El niño gritó emocionado, le dio las gracias y salió corriendo de la casa, tan alegre estaba que ni notó a su padre parado junto a la puerta. Kai siguió a Makoto, pero él si notó al otro.

-Que?-

-Que amable, gracias.- Tyson, Kai lo miró sin hallar que responderle, había sarcasmo y sinceridad en su frase.

-Si, como sea.-

Cuando la noche llegó Tyson, Makoto, Max y Daichi consiguieron convencer a Rei que encendiera una fogata a la mitad de su patio. Los niños habían estado aventando cuanta cosa se les ocurría al fuego, Mariah no estaba muy contenta de ver eso y sacó unos fuegos artificiales. Eso distrajo lo suficiente a los dos niños, Makoto corrió por Daichi y Linn por Max.

-Qué se siente Tyson?- Kai preguntó.

-Qué?-

-Makoto te cambió por Daichi, y tú Rei, Linn sigue mucho a Max.-

-Pero no dejo de ser su papá, ya la has oído lo llama su 'tío'.- Rei contestó sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña.

-Y? no esperaras que me ponga celoso de un mono como Daichi. Además, tú que hubieras hecho si Gou hiciera lo mismo.- Tyson preguntó despreocupado, Rei estaba sorprendido de que su amigo tocara tan directamente el tema, pero Tyson, aunque era un poco atolondrado, lo había pensado bien.

-No, eso no pasó con Gou. No hubo una persona así, pasábamos sólo una temporada en Islandia, el resto del año viajábamos. Los amigos de ella vivían lejos.-

Rei entendió que era buen momento, lo asimiló por el modo tan relajado de Kai; creyó que era por que tenía nuevamente ese poco de confianza que ellos se habían ganado. Pero era por que Kai ya no tenía nada que perder, secretos que proteger, actitud que mantener, ya nada.

-Y la escuela?-

-Era alguien listo, la primavera y el verano iba allá en Islandia, la otra mitad del año entre los dos lo instruíamos. Apuesto que era más inteligente que tú Tyson.- Bufó Kai.

-Repite eso.- Tyson lo amenazó.

-Apuesto-que-era-más-inteligente-que-tú.- Kai le sonrió cínicamente.

-Juro que siempre quise quitarte esa maldita sonrisa de la cara.- Tyson se recostó en el pasto.

-Y yo tu apetito de troglodita y tu cara de tonto.- Kai se quedó mirando el fuego –pero no se puede conseguir todo.-

Rei percibió eso último y lo miró con intensidad, ahí estaba de nuevo algo que le hacía pensar que había algo con él, lo percibió antes pero no pudo nombrarlo, mucho menos cuestionarlo. Pero eso no hacía que dejara de darse cuenta que Kai traía entre manos algo mas que esa inesperada, aunque complaciente, reunión.

Mientras Kai veía a través del fuego a los niños jugando con las luces.

(…)

Qué pasa? quién es la persona que ha estada sentado sobre el cofre de su auto las últimas dos horas? Mira al cielo, cierra los ojos, voltea a la parte trasera del vehículo donde yacen los resultados de sus estudios, vuelve a cerrarlos, el hurón se harta de pedir comida, quién es? Tiene miedo. O es duda? No, sabe ya que no tiene sentido ir, confirmación de una verdad. Ni un tonto es tan idiota.

Ese no eres tú.

Pero por qué te niegas a terminar con esto? Fue el viaje más lento y tortuoso que has hecho desde Islandia hasta aquí, Ste. Croix… maravilloso paisaje, maldito hospital.

Tú mismo ya sabes la verdad, quizá lo que debas es hacer planes. Pero te aferras no?

Quieres creer que no es cierto.

(…)

-Mamá tengo sueño. Makoto vamos, te voy a enseñar el nuevo lanzador que Kenny me regaló.- Los dos niños se despidieron y corrió una detrás de otro hasta el cuarto de la pequeña.

Mariah y Hilary desaparecieron abatidas por el sueño y a cerciorarse que sus vástagos realmente estaban durmiendo y no jugando como solía pasar cada que se visitaban, Daichi había quedado dormido en algún lugar de la casa. Así que Max, Tyson, Kai y Rei quedaron contemplando los últimos despojos de la hoguera. Ya era muy tarde, hacía un poco de frío pero nadie se quejaba.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto?- Tyson picoteaba las brasas.

-El festival de verano, hace… seis siete años?-

Todos voltearon a ver a Max, no creían que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Esa ocasión, los cuatro escaparon de todas sus obligaciones, escuela, trabajo, todo; abordaron el tren que los llevaba a Ginza y se dedicaron a recorrer el festival. Esperaban que el evento durara toda la noche para no tener que buscar alojamiento, pero la información que Tyson había recopilado resultó errónea, para cerca de las dos de la mañana toda la gente se había ido. Tyson se quejaba que tenía hambre y frío, no podían regresar pues no había trenes a esa hora, Rei propuso pasar la noche en la pira ceremonial que aún ardía cerca del parque.

El cielo estaba despejado, soplaba un viento agradable y la frescura de la lluvia que había caído en la tarde hacía relajante el ambiente. Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron alrededor de los restos hasta que pudieron regresar a casa.

-Si no fuera por alguien, esa ocasión pudimos haber ido mejor a Kyoto, allá si dura toda la noche.- Kai murmuró comenzando a echar tierra a las brasas.

Max rió de la acusación, y Tyson se levantó indignado –No me provoques Hiwatari, este día te he tenido paciencia pero no va a ser así siempre.-

-Puedo asegurarlo.- Kai finalizó cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, Max se estaba quedando dormido encima de Tyson, y el otro igual medio despierto ni cuenta se daba, Rei los vio y le señaló a Kai. Se miraron un momento y sonrieron, Kai sacó su celular y tomó unas cuantas fotografías, asintió hacia Rei y éste simplemente los llamó.

-Es mejor que se vayan a dormir, o a alguien se le puede ocurrir hacer algo…- dijo aguantándose la risa.

Los otros que estaban ya con medio cerebro dormido, balbucearon ininteligibles palabras, Tyson mencionó algo de un pollo y ambos se fueron casi trastabillando hasta el interior de la casa. Kai y Rei se aseguraron de apagar todo el resto de la hoguera y siguieron ahí, contemplando la pequeña uña de luna, a causa del cuarto creciente.

-Recordando todo, no te arrepientes?- Rei se quedó mirando las imágenes que Kai había estado sacando con su celular toda la tarde.

-De qué?-

-De haberte ido.-

Kai dejó escapar una risa burlona -Si no me hubiese unido de nuevo a ustedes contra BEGA, el anciano no me hubiera lanzado a la calle, si eso no hubiera pasado, no la habría conocido ni Gou hubiese nacido. Si no hubiera aceptado la oferta de Voltaire, habría creído que mis padres jamás me buscaron, además no hubiera conocido a Gou. Si no lo hubiera conocido, no habría muerto. Si no hubiera muerto… no sé como habrían sido las cosas.- Hizo una pausa.

Rei iba a interrumpir pero no halló las palabras –Si hubiéramos…-

-Recuérdalo Kon, el hubiera no existe. Si me arrepintiera de algo, estaría diciendo que sólo ha habido errores. Y no.-

-Entonces… por qué quisiste reunirnos? No fue un error… Qué fue?-

-Nada.-

-Qué? Me dirás lo que te está pasando, no quise presionar la vez anterior pero esta vez me dirás todo Kai, no es bueno, cierto?-

Kai le miró directo a los ojos, con ese gesto duro y que obligaba obediencia y silencio –Lo sabrás, no te preocupes. Lo sabrás.- Y se levantó entrando a la casa.

Rei se quedó estático, Qué rayos había sido eso? Kai le había dicho que le diría todo, pero en ese juego de palabras había algo mas que la verdad por develar. Suspiró cansado, y al ver su reloj entendió el por que, eran casi las tres de la mañana y él había estado trabajando desde que había salido el sol. Bostezó, se rascó la cabeza y siguió los pasos de Kai, sólo que se dirigió a su habitación, donde Mariah y Linn dormían profundamente.

En su trayecto se aseguró que todos estuvieran donde debían estar, Daichi no debía estar en el sillón de la sala, pero a nadie le molestaba. Se asomó a la primera habitación, Max había llegado a la cama, en la segunda no vio a Kai pero debía estar a punto de aparecer, la otra habitación estaba ocupada por los Kinomiya, no tuvo que abrir la puerta, los ronquidos de Tyson y las leves maldiciones de Hilary delataban que la familia estaba completa.

Kai no estaba en la habitación, de hecho ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Aprovechando el vacío del restaurante encendió su computadora para hacer unas tareas finales, unos cuantos correos, y una llamada telefónica después de haber recibido otra.

-Soy Kai, se recorre todo ocho horas. Ya estás allá?... hay mucho en que entretenerte, no te aburrirás. Sólo un poco de tiempo, ella se retrasará, y me da tiempo a mi. Es poco, pero útil… de acuerdo. Nos veremos-

Guardó su teléfono y miró la pantalla con los mensajes enviados, cerró la computadora. Se asomó por la ventana y después de dejar escapar un suspiro cansado se inclino sobre la mesa estirando ambos brazos sobre la superficie. Así se quedó un buen rato, mientras inhalaba lentamente como queriendo controlar su ánimo contradictorio. Tener todo preparado y dudar, bueno, no dudaba pero algo como eso no era cosa sencilla.

No en esa condición, no en esa situación, no con lo que evitaba y lo que perdía.

(…)

Qué está pasando contigo?

Tú no eres así. Bajas del cofre del auto y abordas. Khan te ve y se esconde en la parte trasera, te percibe molesto, pero no estás molesto con él. Lo estás contigo. Te has venido dando cuenta que lo que más odias de tu persona es la contradicción entre tu seguridad mostrada y la que realmente sientes, a veces son casi opuestas. Como ahora.

Das media vuelta al auto, un viaje de Islandia a Suiza solamente para ver el lago Neuchâtel, y dices que no eres excéntrico. Lo eres, pero ahora solo eres un cobarde… o es que no piensas escuchar la opinión de Brodoteau?

Una hora cuarenta minutos después, a pocos kilómetros con la frontera francesa. Detienes el automóvil, sales de nuevo, tu estomago protesta al igual que tu cordura, el primero decide desalojar lo poco que contiene (caprichoso que es, lo ha hecho muy seguido), y la segunda clama por ser escuchada.

El que no escuches la opinión final de Brodoteau no cambiará la verdad, además puede que te ofrezca algo mas, o… un pronóstico a futuro, quizá mas tiempo, quizá en mejores condiciones.

Sorpresa, abordas y das la vuelta.

(…)

Se levantó, flexionó sus brazos y su espalda, torció la cabeza a un lado y otro. Y miró sus manos para cerrarlas después. Salió al patio, subió a uno de los árboles y se recostó en una rama mirando la luna, levemente visible. Quien diría que una noche sería regalo tan preciado, originalmente los horarios estaban puestos para dejar China antes de media noche, pero Vita iba retrasada, y eso era tiempo extra para él. Le sorprendía que unas horas fueran cosas tan valiosas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo contemplando el panorama ante él hasta que una voz lo llamó.

-Ey, no había cama para ti?- Tyson lo veía desde la entrada de la casa.

Kai sonrió por la inusual forma de atraer su atención. –Глупый.- Bajó y quedó cara a cara con Tyson que sostenía un plato –déjame adivinar, soñaste que comías y despertaste con hambre.-

Tyson sonrió apenado mientras engullía el resto de pollo de su plato –Un pequeño bocado.-

Kai asintió y se encaminó a la casa. –No cambias.-

-Tú tampoco. Tú la convenciste no?-

-De qué y a quién?-

Tyson sonrió negando con la cabeza –No me engañas, tú le dijiste a Hilary que sería mejor si vivíamos juntos, cuando regresé a casa después de Yokohama, ella me habló y me pidió hablar para que viviéramos juntos. Tú hablaste con ella, siempre hacías lo que podías para que todos estuviéramos mejor, a tu modo claro, pero buscabas nuestro bienestar.-

Kai arqueó una ceja y después de elegir bien sus palabras respondió. –Yo no le dije que lo hiciera. Simplemente le dejé ver que era lo que realmente le importaba, lo que hizo, ella lo decidió.-

-No te creo.-

Kai sonrió -Y crees que me interesa? Ahora, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, no quiero que Hilary te esté gritando toda la noche.- Levantó un poco la mano y reinició el paso.

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho o dicho, gracias.- Tyson le dijo y se fue a la cocina –solo un último bocado.-

Kai suspiró nada sorprendido, y se fue a su cuarto menuda sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Hilary sentada en la cama. Él no dijo nada y se acercó a la terraza.

-También hablaste con él, verdad? Sabías que era necio y tonto, pero es bueno.- Ella había escuchado la plática entre los otros dos.

-No dije nada, como contigo, hacerle reconocer lo que quería, pero quieres saber la verdad?-

Hilary le miró confundida -De qué?-

–Él puede ser tonto y necio, pero creo que si no le superas, al menos… están empatados. Compadezco a Makoto.- Iba a sonreír pero una pulsación de dolor recorrió palmo a palmo una parte de su cabeza haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y sujetársela.

Hilary se levantó preocupada -Pasa algo?-

-Nada, nada.- La alejó retrocediendo conforme ella se acercaba.

Ella interpretó la actitud y asintió –De acuerdo, es mejor que durmamos, mañana será un día único. Estamos juntos todos otra vez.- Ella se despidió dándole un abrazo que el otro no rechazó ni devolvió concentrado en su creciente dolor.

Ella se fue, Kai entró al cuarto de baño, abrió la regadera y permaneció bajo el agua unos cinco minutos, se secó lo mejor que pudo y se sentó afuera quedándose dormido. Despertó y un poco adolorido por la incomoda posición se arrastró hasta la cama donde durmió otro poco.

Abrió los ojos antes del amanecer, justo a tiempo para presenciarlo. Contemplándolo con el mismo entusiasmo que la noche en el árbol. Tan apreciados. Después de que el disco solar se separó por completo del horizonte, se volvió a bañar, se cambió de ropa y se armó de ánimo para culminar su estancia. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, y bajó a la sala con la idea de encontrar a Rei o Mariah, pero eran Linn y Makoto los que veían televisión. Al verlo se miraron sorprendidos, pero con una naturalidad que le turbó, Linn se levantó lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a donde estaban sentados. No supo por que, pero se dejó llevar sin dar pelea.

Lo sentó en el sillón mientras ella se recostaba en el piso junto a Makoto, y le preguntó-Qué veía Gou?-

-Qué veía?- preguntó, mas para si que por no entender, e hizo memoria. Había sido un drama hallar programación allá en Islandia, que el niño pudiera ver y entender, hasta que consiguieron un servicio de televisión satelital. –No mucho… allá no entendía casi ningún programa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedó ahí, viendo una caricatura de alguna clase de peleas. Mientras los dos niños gritaban emocionados animando a los distintos oponentes él simplemente trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que ocurría, cosa no muy sencilla pues para él era bastante… irracional.

-Quién ganó?- se escuchó la voz de Max -por qué no me dijeron que lo estaban viendo?- se echó encima del sillón al lado de Kai, Linn brincó sobre él y entre los dos siguieron gritando el nombre del protagonista. –También te gusta?- Max preguntó.

Pero Kai no respondió, simplemente siguió contemplando las secuencias de batalla sin hallar lógica a la situación, no había tenido la suficiente curiosidad como para saber todo lo que Gou veía, pero por lo que conoció y recordaba, bien podía haberle agradado ese programa.

La caricatura finalizó y los niños corrieron a la cocina para servirse leche ya que al parecer los padres de ambos no sería de mucha utilidad esa mañana, seguían dormidos. Max se sentó en el sillón y le extendió el control a Kai –Qué se te antoja ver?-

-Nada.-

Max se encogió de hombros y comenzó a brincar de canal en canal buscando algo entretenido, no hubo suerte, la apagó y miró a Kai -Por qué estuviste de acuerdo cuando mencioné lo de la droga?-

Kai le dio una mirada que no le decía nada. –Experiencia. Pero es bueno que lo dejaras, no es malo, si te sabes controlar, malo… cuando no, y eso es casi siempre.-

(…)

-Qué estás diciendo? No puedes decidir algo como eso.- Brodoteau te dice exasperado, de pronto sintió tener autoridad sobre tu persona y pretende asumir dominio, torpe, no sabe que nadie hace eso, nadie está por encima de ti.

-Sólo dame algunos calmantes. Si lo que dices es cierto, no pienso esperar a convertirme en lo que presagias. No lo permitiré.- Te levantas, ignorando su llamado.

Es impresionante lo que en un pequeño lapso de equilibrar pros y contras se puede obtener, desaparecer todo menos tu voluntad, y ahí estaba, la respuesta a tu aprehensión. La llamarán radical, como Brodoteau. Pero para ti, es lo más inteligente y cuerdo. No permitirás condenarte a terminar aún peor que el anciano. Sales del edificio, vagas y vagas por los caminos suizos. De acuerdo, serás tan autosuficiente como quieras ser, pero el inepto de Tala se ha creado lugar en tu independencia, además, necesitas ayuda… ese loco, o su trastornado compañero pueden ser de utilidad.

Decides el camino, destino… Bielorrusia.

(…)

Max asintió, y no quiso ahondar en eso que quería dejar como una mala experiencia. –Papá siempre decía que aunque no lo aparentabas, eras el mejor consejero de todos.-

Kai miró para otro lado, la plática comenzaba a tornarse peligrosamente sentimental –…- no hallaba como salir de ella.

-Dices todo de un modo en que nos hacer entender los errores, como no te importa como lo sintamos, sabes llegar a la raíz del problema y nos haces ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, además, nosotros debemos hallar la solución. No había pensado en eso antes.-

Kai quería salir corriendo, ahora resultaba que era alguna clase de guía o gurú, genial, solo esperaba que Max comenzara a llorar de un momento a otro.

Bendita Linn que lo llamó desde la cocina. -¡Max! Hay cereal azucarado y jugo de frutas, ¡ven!-

Max se levantó y corrió a la cocina. -Hay mayonesa?- Kai suspiró, pero Max se detuvo y lo miró –Y Kai… gracias.- Y regresó al desayuno con Makoto y Linn.

Kai salió al patio, era muy buena hora como para dar un recorrido a la ciudad, sabía que no estaba de tiempo como para ir de nuevo al monte Tai, pero algo interesante tenía que haber en esa particular ciudad. Comenzó a hacer su camino, cuando una voz un tanto chillona lo hizo voltear atrás.

-No le creíste ni una palabra, verdad?- Daichi corría detrás de él.

Kai no esperaba precisamente un compañero para su caminata, y mucho menos ese pero, hasta el último momento podían hacerse algunas excepciones –Nunca se ha molestado en entender eso, para él lo que cree es la verdad, si con eso vive a gusto, adelante.-

Daichi pareció meditar un poco las palabras, y no entendió, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando a su lado –Nunca te he entendido, ni espero hacerlo. A dónde vamos?-

-Vamos?- Se detuvo, no tenía idea -conoces algo interesante aquí?-

-Si, el parque del palacio… no sé como se llama, pero hay árboles grandotes y mucho pasto, y pozas con peces y un edificio viejo, viejo.- Daichi trató de describir el lugar. Y para Kai no sonaba nada atractivo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Sorprendiendo a Daichi comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le indicó sin que le exigiera dejarlo en paz o que desapareciera de su vista como antes solía hacer.

Kai adivinó que Daichi no sería jamás un guía de turistas, lo que sonaba un viejo parque descuidado y viejo en las palabras de Daichi, era un impresionante conjunto de jardines pertenecientes a un palacio de alguna dinastía imperial que Kai no pudo nombrar pues nunca había sido su fuerte la confusa historia china. Pero bastaba decir que en mejores condiciones y tiempos, hubiese sido un deleite recorrer su portentosa arquitectura. Fue menos tiempo del que pudo haberle dado, pero valió la pena, se despedía de esa ciudad con un buen recorrido a lo que seguro era una de sus joyas.

-Regresemos.- Kai ordenó sutilmente.

-Por qué?- Daichi sonó como alguna clase de niño mimado.

-Por que si.- Kai espetó comenzando a imaginar un bizarro cuadro de una niñera que tenía a cargo a algún engendro que le dieron a cuidar.

-Hay modos más amables de pedir las cosas.-

-Y?-

-Solo decía.-

-Pues guarda silencio.-

-Sabes? Para ser una persona que es capaz de ayudar tanto, nunca has sido nada amable.-

-Y?-

-No nada, sigue así, no esperaría otra cosa de ti. Aunque gracias por lo que has hecho, cuando vengo para acá es por que los otros me pagan el boleto de avión.-

Kai giró los ojos, lo que necesitaba otro sentimental. –Y vas a comenzar a llorar?-

Daichi se detuvo y volteó a verlo, primero con molestia, luego confusión y de momento, estalló en carcajadas. –Si, ese eres tú.- Continuaron el camino en silencio. Al regresar a la casa ya estaban casi todos de pie, podían escucharse los gritos de Makoto despertando a su padre.

-A dónde fueron?- Rei preguntó. Los dos se miraron pero no dijeron nada, ninguno de los otros estaban interesados en saber.

Sirvieron el desayuno, Tyson apareció con suficiente apetito como para avergonzar a Hilary toda la mañana. Kai apenas y comió, toda su atención se enfocaba en cada una de las personas en el comedor, sus facciones, sus acciones, sus palabras, su interacción, cada detalle contemplándolo con interés incrementado y un aire de nostalgia, que crecía conforme se hacía consciente del paso de los minutos.

(…)

-Entonces no estás loco.-

-No.-

-Entiendes lo que pides.-

-Si-

-No estás loco?-

-Qué harías tú?-

Tala te mira, y su negación se quiebra desbaratando su burla forzada. Baja la mirada conteniendo su respuesta, sabes que asentirá.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Qué sigue?-

-Reparar algunas cosas y… esperar. Cuento contigo.- Te levantas ya no teniendo que (ni queriendo) decir mas.

-Siempre.- Tala finaliza y te ve salir de la casa, no sabes que se sentirá peor, saber que quien más estimas enfrenta un destino así, o ser esa persona.

(…)

Las cuatro de la tarde. La hora marcada.

Faltaban treinta minutos. Sus manos sudaban, su palpitar estaba al límite, si no fuera por el increíble control que tenía de si mismo, ya estaría vuelto loco de nerviosismo y desesperación, delatándose. Sintió su celular vibrar, esperó a que el repicar se hiciera audible para que todos lo notaran. Lo sacó, fingió revisar el número que marcaba y se hizo a un lado.

-Necesario? no puede esperar? De acuerdo, voy para allá.-

Colgó.

-Tengo que irme- sintió una presión insoportable en su pecho.

-Tan pronto?- Tyson dijo algo desinteresado.

-Hay un asunto de las empresas.- La presión comenzaba a afectar su respiración, estaba mintiendo.

-Cuándo regresas?- Rei le miró.

Se sintió palidecer, e irse sus fuerzas, pero algo le hizo mantenerse de pie. –Mañana sabrán.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar aprisa, pero recordó algo. Miró a Makoto –Dejó a Khan contigo, cuida de él.-

Rei se sintió alarmado, casi soltó la charola que tenía en la mano. Mantuvo la calma, colocó la charola en la mesa y siguió a Kai que bajaba después de tomar sus cosas, esperó que diera su clásica despedida levantando un brazo sin mirar atrás. Ya afuera, lo tomó por el hombro. –Me dirás ahora.- Dijo con autoridad.

Kai ya no podía mantenerse controlado ante toda la situación, sujetó con firmeza la mano de Rei y la separó de su hombro. –No. Dije que lo sabrías, pero no dije que por mi boca. Así será por que así quise.- Y después de darle una mirada que ni Rei pudo descifrar abordó el taxi que ya había pedido con antelación.

Colocó una mano en su pecho, la otra en su cabeza, su corazón debía estar latiendo al máximo, si no tenía una taquicardia, quizá algún colapso en su maltrecho cerebro. Estaría comenzando?

(…)

Después de ver a Tala no haces escala en Varkaus, primero debes ordenar tus ideas. Quizá buscar a tus viejos compañeros (o amigos?), o hacer todo de inmediato, o quizá considerar las ideas de Brodoteau qué hacer? No. No sabes ni que hacer. Llegas a Islandia dos semanas después, Gunhild y Otto están saliendo de la casa, al verte la mujer te saluda animosamente como acostumbra y te comunica. –El sr. Brodoteau llamó, dice que lo espera en Reykiavik, me pidió le dijera que es importante.-

-Si, lo veré después.- No hay sorpresa en nada de esto, Brodoteau no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Entras a la casa, tu maldita rutina. Llegas a la sala, dejas a Khan ahí, vas a la cocina, hueles lo que Gunhild dejó de comida, te asquea, subes, te quedas contemplando la sala de arriba; la terraza y la estancia, volteas a la izquierda, la puerta del cuarto de Gou, la abres y entras. Miras el cuarto vacío, te deshiciste de todo tras su muerte en ese loco arranque de furia, suspiras y cierras de nuevo. Te mojas la cara y regresas a la sala, la habitación que compartías con ella, igual vacía salvo por la cama en la que sueles refugiarte cuando tienes colapsos de soledad, y dos muebles que Gunhild te recomendó no sacar. Cierras de nuevo, y te encierras en el cuarto donde duermes desde entonces.

Pasan dos días, hasta que las constantes llamadas de Brodoteau colman tu paciencia y decides acabar con eso. Abordas con destino al consultorio que pidió prestado en una clínica privada. Como ya te espera, te diriges sin pedir informes en recepción, la secretaria ya te conoce y saluda.

El francés te espera con no muy buen gesto, él sabe que no esperarás señal para entrar y sentarte, ya teniéndote frente a él te repite todo. –Señor Hiwatari, por qué te rindes tan fácil? Es algo serio, y verdaderamente terrible, pero no puedes dejarte caer de ese modo. El tumor es inoperable si, y la esperanza de vida es muy poca, pero hay tratamientos. La quimioterapia, radioterapia, la operación que te recomendé allá.-

-No lo va a extraer, además… dañar mi motricidad o razonamiento por un mes mas? Solo para posponer lo que de cualquier modo pasará?-

-Radioterapia, quimioterapia…-

-Sé como es eso, investigué lo suficiente. No voy a volverme un ser inútil antes de tiempo. Decidí, te lo dejé claro.-

Brodoteau te mira desesperado, quiere buscar algún modo de hacerte razonar. Pero el razonamiento ya lo hiciste, no vivirás una vida un poco más larga y patética. Mejor corta y a tu manera. Como una pequeña palabra como tumor puede ser tan terrible. –No puede decidir morir, no puede decidir dejar de pelear.-

Sonríes, incluso dejas escapar una risa burlona, este hombre que dice conocerte habla con tanta ignorancia. Has peleado, siempre, y siempre has superado los obstáculos, pero una sentencia de muerte como esta, es imposible de superar, hasta para ti. Y ese orgullo es el que te impide morir en precarias condiciones, si ha de terminar tu vida por esa razón, será por tu mano. –Haré lo que me plazca.-

Sabes que Brodoteau se ha rendido, derrotado te dirige la mirada cansada y la voz resignada –Los dolores no cederán, se incrementarán, las náuseas, la falta de apetito, la falla en el oído puede repetirse, pasará lo mismo con tu vista y voz. La sensibilidad y movilidad de alguna extremidad se verá afectada, todo será parcial pero no se puede evitar. Al ritmo al que está creciendo, tienes cerca de tres meses hasta que los daños comiencen a ser permanentes, de ahí… ya sabes.-

Asientes sabiendo ya de memoria el resto. –De acuerdo.-

Brodoteau es necio, no se resigna. -Quiero que entiendas todo lo que te estoy diciendo, cualquier duda, pregunta o cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para escuchar, lo que tengas que decir…-

(…)

(Chiloé, Chile)

El avión tardó justo lo que esperaba, aquí aún es de día. Estoy algo cansado, pero el descanso vendrá después. Recuerdo el lugar, espero que ella sea paciente. La moto que renté después de bajar del helicóptero es el medio ideal, las casas coloridas, los muelles gastados, ahí está, o al menos debe ser ella. Cabello rubio, casi platinado, fisonomía delgada, mas bien esquelética, ojos grises y sonrisa genuina.

-Kai? Si, eres Kai.- habla, tiene un acento que no puedo identificar.

-Debka.- Sonríe de nuevo y se levanta es alta, pero puedo identificar que también está enferma. –Vamos.- Subo a la motocicleta, ella ya ha rentado una y le sigo. Debo reconocer que todo fue tal cual lo pedí, la casa está en el extremo opuesto al lugar en el que estuve con Vita, aunque es el mismo ambiente, la situación es distinta.

Ella se encargó de tener comida comprada, nos sentamos a comer, sabe que será al amanecer del día siguiente, así que lo que queda es disfrutar lo que resta del día y la noche. De acuerdo a Tala esta mujer no tiene plática, hasta que se le impulsa, sensacional, no soy del tipo de persona que pueda hacer eso.

No decimos mucho, comemos escuchando algo de música local. Canta aunque su pronunciación es terrible, y puedo jurar que no entiende casi nada de lo que dice. Contemplamos el atardecer desde el muelle, la noche cae pronto, ella me invita a la cama, no es lo que creo, nos echamos lado a lado mirando el techo. -Por qué haces esto?- cuestiono a falta de mejor tema.

-Por qué no? Puedo hacerlo y hay quien lo necesita, además, doy lo que espero recibir.-

Estaba en lo correcto –Estás enferma, de qué?-

-SIDA, la infección que rengo se agravará en tres meses, llevo cuatro años infectada. Casi todos los del grupo, estamos en una situación similar, Brian nos conoció por un compañero suyo. Me presentó a su amigo Tala, él me habló de ti.-

(Tai'an, China)

Tenía la mirada asustada, maldecía su persona y la línea aérea. El chofer le dijo en muy mal inglés que ese era el restaurante, ella no lo creía pero tenía que confiar. Llamó a la puerta del restaurante, nadie abrió, dio la vuelta a la esquina para llamar a la casa, tocó y tocó. Una pequeña niña de cabello rosa abrió, se miraron confundidas y la niña volteó al lado al escuchar la voz de su mamá. -Quién es Linn?-

La visitante dio gracias por que entendía lo que ella decía. –Hola, puedes llamar a Kai?-

-Quién eres?- la mujer preguntó.

-Vita?- Un rubio se asomó por la puerta.

-Max, me alegro que estés aquí, puedes decirle a Kai que llegué?-

Max frunció el ceño. –Pero Kai salió hace ya muchas horas.-

-No…- dijo asustada.

(Chiloé, Chile)

-Por qué escogiste este lugar?- Debka me pregunta, estamos sentados sobre el muelle frente a la casa, es noche y el amanecer está cerca.

-Es un lugar especial.-

La escuchó reír, se acomoda en mi recargando su escuálido cuerpo. –El mío será Dinamarca.-

También río, pero no tengo nada que decir. Nos quedamos ahí, lado a lado. Un par de moribundos esperando la señal para que el primero se vaya por mano de la otra. Es curioso saber cuando has de morir, no es grato, pero no es malo, estoy tranquilo con todo lo que he hecho y ha pasado. Cuando me dijeron lo del tumor, pensé, '_cáncer, siempre se puede operar_'.

Dijeron inoperable.

'_Puede eliminarse por varios medios' _

Dijeron que cualquier terapia sería inútil, no lo desaparecería, podía darme algunos meses mas, quizá un año o un poco mas, pero aún con el medio menos agresivo me volvería un ser tan débil que dependería de alguien… para todo.

'_No voy a esperar tanto.'_

Por eso decidí terminar con esto antes de que fuera incapaz de decir siquiera mi nombre o recordar lo que la enfermera me había dado de comer. Es un tumor extenso, que llevó años desarrollarse, que bien oculto se confundió con mi migraña, dicen que pudo surgir por algún golpe, no quiero imaginar cuando fue. Pero hay razones para todo.

Un punto a mi favor, nunca he tenido miedo a perder la vida, a lo que temo es perder la razón y mi independencia. Así que por eso estoy aquí.

(Tai'an, China)

-Se fue?- Vita preguntó sobresaltada asustando a mas de uno.

-Si… dijo que regresaba… cierto, no dijo cuando regresaba.- Tyson razonó.

-Tú sabes algo.- Rei se adelantó, aunque no la conocía comenzaba a entender las conexiones. -Por qué se fue Kai?-

Vita miró para todos lados nerviosa, y volteó cuando escuchó que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta. Mariah abrió, era un empleado de paquetería. –Vita M… Ma…-

-Soy yo.- Se acercó asustada, con las cosas comenzando a tomar sentido en su cabeza. Nada era coincidencia. Kai lo había planeado así.

(Chiloé, Chile)

-Será rápido, después de la inyección, pasarán tres minutos, cerrarás los ojos y será como dormir.- Ella me describe el proceso mientras prepara la inyección, es un liquído que parece simple agua, una jeringa pequeña y una aguja casi igual que un alfiler. -A dónde crees que irás?-

No entiendo, de pronto tiene sentido. –No, a ningún lado… no creo en nada de eso. Moriré y ya.-

-No es eso triste?-

-Triste? Es realista.-

Debka sonríe de nuevo. Mira, el sol está saliendo. Sale detrás mío, la sigo, la última salida del sol… bizarro.

(Tai'an, China)

Con manos temblorosas toma el paquete, es pequeño y tiene el nombre de Kai impreso en el remitente. –Kai…-

-Qué es?-

-Una carta, una llave.- Vita balbucea incapaz de mantenerse en pie, se tambalea y Tyson la sujeta, Rei toma el paquete fuera de sus manos, extiende la carta, los firmes y limpios trazos de Kai sin duda.

(…)

'_Fue interesante, valió la pena vivir del modo en que lo hice. Aún con todo lo que pasó, lo que hice, lo que hicieron, lo que vi, y lo que no vieron'_

-Cierra los ojos Kai. No te relajes, disfruta cada sensación.- Estoy recostado en el pasto, extiendo la mano, briznas de pasto entre mis dedos, brisa fresca y el sonido del mar.

Un piquete en mi brazo.

-Sujeta mi mano, piensa en lo que quieras. Vamos adentro-

'_Pero no pienso vivir como un vegetal que se desgasta. Soy orgulloso, quizá demasiado, pero si ni ustedes pudieron quitarme eso, una masa en mi cerebro tampoco lo hará. Vita les dirá los detalles si quieren saberlos y si quiere decírselos. Pero fue mi decisión'_

-Qué sientes?- Debka pregunta.

-Nada- Es cierto, el nerviosismo se ha ido, el miedo desapareció, la ansiedad igual, el arrepentimiento todo se quedó en el helicóptero que me trajo, al igual que mis mejores recuerdos.

-Recuéstate, pronto vendrá.- Dice con esa voz que se confunde con el chocar de las olas.

'_Dirán quizá que soy cobarde. Pero no tienen idea del valor que se requiere para decidirlo, además, creen que me interesa lo que piensen? No se sientan tan especiales, casi puedo verlos sonreír. _

_No me arrepiento de nada, creo que se los dejé claro, pero fue mejor no dejar las cosas como estaban, cometí errores, pero ustedes también. No lo hago para ir a algún lado, Gou y ella están muertos, no esperándome en algún paraíso. Simplemente se acaba el ciclo.' _

-Aquí… si.- Tengo sueño, siento su mano, la suelto pues no es nadie mas que mi ejecutora.

'_Hay un largo camino, dejé de recorrerlo no por cansancio, si no por aferrarme a hacerlo por mi cuenta. Aunque si, si estoy cansado, pero no es la razón. Como sea. Es mi adiós, odio las despedidas, así que me disculpo hacerlo de este modo'_

-Descansa. Todo será como lo esperas.- Escucho la lejana voz de Debka, pero se confunde con la de ella, ya no escucho mas, no siento mas, ya no hay nada… ya no.

'_Siempre las cosas a mi modo, hasta el final. Gracias'_

(…)

No hubo noticia ni clase alguna de ceremonia religiosa. Para el mundo, Kai Hiwatari simplemente continuó su vida de ermitaño en algún lugar del mundo. Para quienes supieron la verdad, hubo distintas reacciones.

Hilary lo aceptó como era, lloró mucho eso si, pero se alegró de no haberlo escuchado de la boca de Kai, no lo hubiera soportado.

Tyson siguió al pie de la letra las tres etapas del duelo, en la negación solo halló consuelo con su hijo, en la furia destruyó mas de tres recias katanas, la aceptación vino dos meses después.

Max, lo recibió con fortaleza, asimilado el proceso con su padre, lo aceptó como era, aunque le dolió y a Mariam le costó sacarlo adelante, estaba feliz que su amigo hizo su voluntad hasta el final.

Daichi levantó un extraño monumento en su isla, una piedra deforme en su patio. Así hundió todo lo confuso que sintió, sonrió con el mismo humor simple y divertido dos días después, pero no lo asimiló hasta mucho tiempo después.

Kenny se arrepintió de no aceptar la invitación de Kai, quiso pedir perdón con los demás, pero nadie le dijo nada, ellos no iban a solucionar nada, no se lo perdonó y decidió bloquear la culpa.

Rei lo aceptó bien, ya imaginaba algo así. Le decepcionó que no hubiese confiado en él como para decírselo pero días después entendió que no era su confidente, Rei simplemente fue el que oía sin criticar. No podía ser juez ahora.

Tala tuvo bastante tiempo para aceptarlo y razonarlo. La sorpresa fue que Kai le concedió un deseo, lo dejó autorizado ante Dzhumadilov para disponer de la vida del anciano Voltaire, sabía que también había cuentas pendientes con él. Y Tala decidió dejarle morir ocho meses después, resultó más compasivo que Kai.

Se dispusieron de las cenizas que se dispersaron donde cada uno creyó conveniente. Sobre el mar de Japón, al viento en Rusia, en Islandia y Finlandia. No se levantó placa o cripta alguna, como si nunca hubiese pisado la tierra, de él quedó todo en la memoria. Los Idvörj recibieron la casa de Islandia, quedó un fideicomiso para asegurar el futuro de los dos pequeños, la posibilidad de apoyo económico para los otros si lo solicitaban.

(Inari, Finlandia)

Le rascó la cabeza al perro que seguía vegetando en la puerta, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de la alfombra y el panel repleto de recortes, miró la foto que Kai había colocado, y la nota de ella. 'Comienzo el final contigo, pero sólo tú llegarás allá.' Sonrió mientras la quitaba.

-Han pasado seis meses. Dejé las cenizas de Khan allá en Varkaus. Hace casi dos meses que murió, perdón, el trabajo no me permitía venir. Makoto creía que no lo cuidó bien, pero le hicieron entender. No todos soportan dos pérdidas, perdió a Gou, después a ti. Todo está bien. Tala sentó cabeza, ya vive en Bielorrusia… y Croacia, y Alemania, frecuenta Sudamérica, creo que es buen comienzo, Brian se unió a la batalla en Chechenia, Tala dice que está feliz. Tyson y Hilary esperan un hermano para Makoto, Max se casa el próximo año, Daichi vive en el bosque, Rei quiere irse a Australia y abrir otro restaurante. Te digo todo esto por que fue lo que Tyson me dijo cuando recogí las cenizas de Khan. No he sabido de ellos desde Tai'an, fueron tus amigos, no serán los míos.

Yo creo que nos encontraremos de nuevo en algún futuro, si, ahora creo en la reencarnación.

Hasta entonces.-

**FIN**

Y acabado está.

Algunas películas buenas para entender un poco mi perspectiva del tema eutanasia y similares.

-Mi vida sin mi (_My life without me_)

-Mar adentro

-Mis últimos días. Las invasiones bárbaras (_Les invasions barbares)_

Ikusi arte!


End file.
